


Evaluación Subjetiva.

by Prinkipissa_Andreaz



Series: Investigación Científica. [2]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Academia de la Flota Estelar, Angustía, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Muerte canónica de personaje, Romance, Unión familiar, relacion en desarrollo
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:20:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 38
Words: 34,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24882976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prinkipissa_Andreaz/pseuds/Prinkipissa_Andreaz
Summary: (Traducción) Todos los datos relevantes sugieren que las probabilidades están en contra de Spock y Kirk, pero incluso un joven científico Vulcano prometedor puede ver que aquí hay fuerzas inconmensurables.Una serie de momentos que prueban la hipótesis, establecidos entre el capítulo final y el epílogo de Datos Objetivos.
Relationships: James T. Kirk & Spock
Series: Investigación Científica. [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1779232
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	1. T menos 124 días 5 horas 23 minutos

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Subjective Assessment](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1022760) by [walkandtalk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/walkandtalk/pseuds/walkandtalk). 



"No te va a morder", dijo Jim.

Senik miró el guante como si estuviera analizando una compleja ecuación matemática. “Soy consciente de que solo es equipo recreativo y no es capaz de masticar. No entiendo su propósito".

"Atrapas la pelota con eso", dijo Jim. "¿Eres zurdo o diestro?".

"Además de ser perfectamente simétricos, los vulcanos son ambidiestros", respondió Senik.

Jim puso los ojos en blanco. "De acuerdo. Esta bien, necesito el guante zurdo, para que puedas tomar el derecho. Simplemente póntelo y sosténlo”. Senik obedeció y observó a Jim retroceder unos metros, colocándose frente al campo de fuerza de la jaula de bateo portátil. "Solo mantén la vista en la pelota", instruyó Jim y lanzó la pelota con un movimiento suave hacia Senik. Terminó golpeando al niño en el hombro.

Senik miró a Jim, sin molestarse en levantar la pelota en sus pies.

"¿Por qué no la atrapaste?", preguntó.

“Tus instrucciones fueron mirar la pelota. No tenía conocimiento de ninguna regla adicional para este juego".

Jim miró hacia donde Spock estaba descansando debajo de un árbol, observando todo el intercambio. Descansar era una mala palabra, ya que Jim nunca había visto a alguien tan rígido sentado en la hierba a la sombra. "¿Quieres unirte a nosotros?", preguntó Jim, todavía molesto porque Spock le había asegurado que la salida del grupo era una buena idea, y rápidamente lo abandonó para tratar de enseñarle a Senik algo sobre la recreación terrana.

Spock desdobló sus largas piernas y se puso de pie. "Quizás Senik estaría más cómodo aprendiendo a usar un bate".

Jim arqueó las cejas. "¿Estás siendo voluntario?". Spock simplemente asintió.

Senik echó un vistazo a la bolsa de equipo deportivo que Jim había traído con él al parque. "No sabía que los animales estaban involucrados en el béisbol". (1)

Jim sonrió. "Bate no bat, es como un bastón", explicó y abrió el estuche, sacó un bate de béisbol de madera y se lo ofreció a Spock. Él agarró expertamente la base y demostró un balanceo en el aire.

"Es una cuestión de física simple", dijo Spock a Senik. Jim observaba, desconfiado del conocimiento de Spock sobre el béisbol. Jim lanzó a Spock una bola lenta y el Vulcano la golpeó fácilmente hacia el campo detrás de Jim. Senik asintió pensativamente y tomó el bate ofrecido por Spock, quien luego se retiró para pararse junto a Jim.

“Pasé un semestre en una escuela secundaria de la Tierra durante una misión diplomática de mi padre. La educación física era obligatoria”, dijo Spock antes de que Jim pudiera preguntar.

"¿Hay algo en lo que no eres bueno?", preguntó Jim con ironía.

"Pintura", admitió Spock. "La mayoría de las formas de baile".

"Genial, lo haremos en la próxima salida. No puedo dejar que Senik piense que eres el mejor en todo", declaró Jim. Lanzó otra bola lenta a Senik y tuvo que agacharse cuando la pelota fue acelerando hacia su cabeza.

"¡Oye!", gritó cuando la pelota pasó por su oreja derecha. "Se supone que no debes apuntarme".

Senik parpadeó confundido. "Cadete Kirk, estabas apuntando a mí durante nuestro último ejercicio de entrenamiento, así que supuse que las reglas eran esas".

Jim suspiró y luego sonrió. Dudaba que el béisbol fuera el próximo gran pasatiempo de Vulcano.


	2. T menos 97 días 19 horas 42 minutos

Cuando Spock entró a su casa después del trabajo, no le sorprendió escuchar la voz de Jim en algún lugar de la casa.

"... hasta la graduación, pero faltan meses", sonó la voz de Jim desde la sala de estar.

"No creo que tengamos que esperar tanto", respondió una voz familiar, obligando a Spock a renunciar a quitarse las botas y dirigirse directamente a la sala de estar donde Jim estaba encorvado sobre una consola de comunicación. "¿Qué haces para el Día de Acción de Gracias?".

"¿No pensé que ust... Oh, oye, Spock, llegaste justo a tiempo", dijo Jim dándose la vuelta, con una expresión no identificable en su rostro. "Mira quién se comunicó".

Spock miró por encima del hombro de Jim para ver a Amanda Grayson saludando desde la pantalla. "Hola, querido".

"Madre, es gratificante verte", dijo Spock, un toque de ansiedad ilógica se asentó cerca de sus costillas.

"Decidí que finalmente era hora de hablar con el joven que ha estado monopolizando todo tu tiempo", dijo Amanda calurosamente. "No mencionaste que Jim era un cadete tan prometedor".

Su madre era una lingüista experta, la esposa de un embajador e increíblemente experta en decir exactamente lo que había que decir en cualquier momento. Incluso Spock podría interpretar esa declaración con claridad.

_ No has estado llamando. Descubrí lo que estaba sucediendo y me vi obligada a tomar el asunto en mis propias manos. ¿Por qué estás saliendo con un estudiante? _

Spock se encogió visiblemente por la reprensión velada mientras su madre continuaba. "Solo le decía a Jim que tu padre y yo no hemos hecho un viaje a la Tierra desde tu graduación, y que es hora de que hagamos una visita".

Spock tuvo que reprimir el impulso de señalar que no había habido nada importante para requerir una visita a la Tierra, ni había intervalos fijos que indicaran una visita inminente o vencida. La ilógica sensación de inquietud cerca de sus costillas se movió para envolverse alrededor de su estómago cuando se encontró con los ojos azules de Jim que lo miraban fijamente.

"¿Estás libre para Acción de Gracias, Jim?", preguntó Amanda. Jim mantuvo sus ojos en Spock un momento más y luego volvió a la pantalla con su amplia y fácil sonrisa.

"No tengo planes. Me encantaría conocerlos a usted y a su marido”.

Amanda le devolvió la sonrisa con genuina calidez. "Maravilloso. Arreglaremos el transporte y deberíamos estar allí dentro de la semana. Spock, te enviaremos un mensaje con los detalles”.

Spock levantó la mano en ta’al y Jim se despidió alegremente.

Tan pronto como la pantalla quedó en blanco, Jim se dio la vuelta y dió a Spock la misma mirada inescrutable.

"Bueno, esto sera divertido", dijo Jim.

Si la declaración fue hecha como hipérbole, sarcasmo, sinceridad o una mentira descarada, Spock nunca preguntó.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas de autor:  
> Estoy encantada de "ver" a tanta gente de la última historia, sus comentarios y felicitaciones me hacen bailar feliz. ¡Me encanta leer sus pensamientos!


	3. T menos 94 días 10 horas 53 minutos

Por primera vez en dos semanas, Spock y Senik rompieron su ayuno matutino sin la presencia de su humano.

"¿Dónde está Jim?", preguntó Senik. Era una regla social inusual del niño que ahora solo se dirigiría a James Kirk como Jim siempre que estuviera fuera de la habitación. Lo cual era raramente. Spock dejó su té y exhaló en voz baja.

"Se fue a su dormitorio poco después de que te retiraste por la noche", dijo Spock, sin preocuparse por dar más detalles.

Senik no podía ser disuadido. “Este es un comportamiento irregular. ¿Qué instigó este cambio?”.

Spock entrecerró los ojos, sospechando que Senik posiblemente estaba llevando a cabo otro análisis encubierto de sus elecciones de vida. "Desconocido".

"¿Han tenido una discusión?", preguntó Senik. En el silencio de Spock, el chico dio más detalles. “He leído en numerosos textos que las relaciones humanas a menudo se encuentran con tiempos de ineficiencia comunicativa, conocida como pelea matrimonial. La discordia relacional a menudo ocurre cuando una o ambas partes no logran describir su…”

"Fue una simple diferencia de opinión", dijo Spock, tomando prestada una frase que su madre solía usar. No se perdió en Spock que ella utilizó la frase cuando ella y Sarek estaban experimentando sus propios tiempos de ineficiencia comunicativa. "Pensó que era eficiente descansar en su propia habitación".

"Necesitarás disculparte", dijo Senik solemnemente.

Spock sintió una chispa de molestia y dirigió su atención a los huevos revueltos en su plato. Nunca pensó en preparar huevos revueltos hasta Jim. Nunca pensó en muchas cosas hasta Jim. Lo cual era probablemente el quid de la cuestión ahora. "Como el punto de desacuerdo no lo involucró a usted, ni estuvo presente para el intercambio verbal, no veo cómo llegó a la conclusión de que tuve la culpa".

Senik se echó hacia atrás, como satisfecho. "Fue una conclusión lógica".


	4. T menos 94 días 2 horas 11 minutos

Jim se sentó en el escritorio del laboratorio de procesamiento de astrometría de la biblioteca de la Sede de la Flota Estelar, leyendo encuestas planetarias de civilizaciones prewarp del cuadrante alfa. Estaba cansado por la falta de sueño. De mal humor por falta de comida. Estaba frustrado, las palabras en la pantalla seguían nadando en su cerebro porque su atención seguía volviendo a las acaloradas palabras de la noche anterior.

**¿Te avergüenzas de nosotros?**

**No avergonzado, no.**

Antes de que pudiera dejar que esos recuerdos se fortalecieron y se hicieran cargo de nuevo, el objeto de su ira apareció en la puerta del laboratorio.

Jim le dio una mirada más, siempre agradecido por la figura de su amante en su uniforme de instructor. Spock parecía tenso, con las manos cruzadas a la espalda. "Hola", dijo Jim simplemente, sin cambiar su postura. Si Spock vino a disculparse, podía hacer un mejor trabajo.

"Jim", respondió a modo de saludo.

**Jim, nuestra relación es nuestra.**

**Es nuestra, pero no pensé que fuera un secreto de estado. Creo que merece que lo sepan tus padres.**

**No hay correlación entre su valor y los temas de conversación que tengo con mis padres. Me esforcé por mantener nuestra relación como un asunto privado hasta el momento apropiado.**

**Bueno, no nos gustaría alterar tu calendario previsto en esta relación. Déjame saber cuántos años tengo que esperar hasta que puedas comenzar a socializar con mis amigos, para variar. ¿Eso se permitiría antes o después de tener el codigo de tu casa, así no tendré que esperar afuera como un cachorro hasta que Senik o tú lleguen al final del día?**

"Pensé que tu turno terminaba en este momento", dijo Spock, parado incómodamente en el medio del área, alejado varios metros del escritorio.

"Me pidieron que cubriera un par de horas extra", respondió Jim.

"Ya veo", dijo Spock, su voz profunda con una emoción indefinida. "¿Puedo visitarte una vez que tu turno haya terminado?".

Jim hizo un gesto hacia la habitación vacía. "Da tu discurso, no es que esté terriblemente ocupado aquí".

Spock miró alrededor de la habitación. "Vine a disculparme", dijo Spock. "No debería haber dicho lo que dije".

**Estoy insatisfecho con esta conversación.**

**¡¿Insatisfecho?! Bueno, tal vez deberíamos terminarlo.**

**Eso puede ser lo mejor.**

**¡Esta bien!**

Un silencio sofocante cayó y Spock miró a Jim con atención como si midiera su comportamiento contra las complejas ecuaciones matemáticas en su cabeza. Finalmente se adelantó y se acercó al escritorio.

“Jim, al reflexionar sobre nuestras palabras anoche, me doy cuenta de que tal vez haya malinterpretado algo, muchas cosas, que dijiste. ¿Todavía estamos en una relación romántica?”.

Jim parpadeó, sorprendido. "Sí, eso pensé".

Spock lanzó un largo suspiro que debe haber estado conteniendo, una extraña muestra de emoción de su novio algo estoico. "No quería romper", dijo Jim suavemente. "Solo quería algo de tiempo para pensar solo".

"¿Encontraste útil la separación temporal?" preguntó Spock.

El labio de Jim se arqueó con el ceño fruncido. "No particularmente."

"Quizás podríamos intentar comunicarnos de nuevo", sugirió Spock esperanzado. Jim dio una pequeña sonrisa y asintió, y Spock lo tomó como un estímulo para comenzar.

“Ahora entiendo que mi reticencia a hablar de nuestra relación con mi familia estaba directamente relacionada con mis propias expectativas culturales de las relaciones formales. No quería presentarte como mi pareja romántica hasta que hayamos acordado un compromiso. Actualmente estamos en un período de cortejo, y la terminación en esta etapa es común entre los humanos. Si iba a soportar la disolución de nuestra relación, deseaba hacerlo en privado, para no decepcionar a mis padres".

"Entonces, no querías que tus padres supieran si te dejaban", tradujo Jim.

"Les causaría mucha ansiedad", agregó Spock. "Como lo hizo la última vez".

Jim frunció el ceño y pensó de nuevo en la historia que Spock le contó una vez sobre el desafortunado compromiso en su infancia con T’Pring, que nunca llegó al altar. Un extraño colgado vulcano.

“Si esto, o mi poca atención a tus necesidades sociales, te causó dolor de alguna manera, te pido mis más sinceras disculpas. Sería capaz de socializar con tus amigos, ya que esto es importante para ti ”, dijo Spock. Su expresión seria envió una punzada de culpa a través de Jim.

"Entonces también necesito pedir perdón", dijo Jim. "No debería haber dicho esas cosas tampoco, no por frustración, de todos modos. Nunca te dije que algo me estaba molestando, y no debería esperar que seas un lector de mentes ". Ante la ceja arqueada de Spock, Jim agregó, "O esperar que uses tus habilidades en mí sin mi permiso".

"Tu disculpa es aceptada", dijo Spock, con las manos aún entrelazadas a la espalda. "He traído una muestra de mi arrepentimiento", dijo, finalmente adelantando su mano, una pequeña caja de madera descansando en sus manos. "Me haría un gran honor si aceptaras".

Si el corazón de Jim de alguna manera sonó en su garganta por un momento, sintió que estaba justificado. Parecía una de  _ esas _ cajas, después de todo. Jim anuló ese pensamiento y aceptó la cajita. Abrió la tapa para encontrar una llave plateada brillante, la antigua que los humanos usaban para cerrar puertas. Miró a Spock intrigado.

“La llave es simplemente de naturaleza simbólica. Supuse que apreciarías el gesto”, dijo Spock, con un toque de incertidumbre en su tono.

"¿Me estás dando la llave de tu casa?", preguntó. Spock asintió con la cabeza.

Jim sonrió y agarró de las solapas del uniforme a Spock para arrastrarlo a un beso entusiasta.

"Eres adorable", murmuró Jim.

Spock levantó una ceja ante esto, pero no hizo ningún comentario.


	5. T menos 81 días 14 horas 21 minutos

Senik se paró junto al codo de Jim, observando los movimientos descoordinados del cuchillo mientras mutilaba otro tubérculo.

“Todavía los estás cortando de manera desigual. Las piezas no se cocinarán al mismo ritmo”, le informó Senik nuevamente.

Jim se volvió hacia Senik, blandiendo un cuchillo hacia él, con un delantal naranja brillante con “Sr. Guapo cocinando” inexplicablemente estampado en la parte delantera. "Mi trabajo, mi manera", le informó Jim. "Incluso si es ineficiente y resulta desagradable, y me odian por eso". Se volvió y comenzó a cortar vigorosamente las papas con formas ligeramente más simétricas.

"Es poco probable que una mala opinión de los tubérculos poco cocidos cree una opinión negativa de ti", dijo Senik, tratando de tranquilizarlo. Había deducido que la visita pendiente de los padres de Spock le estaba causando a Jim un nivel inusual de ansiedad. "Es simplemente un plato de acompañamiento".

Como solía hacer, Jim esbozó una media sonrisa y revolvió el cabello de Senik. Senik inmediatamente lo alisó nuevamente en una condición presentable que hizo que Jim sonriera más.

"¿Es esto parte de una comida tradicional de Acción de Gracias?", preguntó Senik, mirando a Jim agregar los trozos de papas en una olla de agua fría.

“Mhmmm ... puré de papas. Nunca tuve un Día de Acción de Gracias tradicional, así que será una experiencia nueva para los dos. ¿Crees que la mantequilla y la sal entran antes o después de hervir las papas?”, preguntó Jim distraídamente, luego se encogió de hombros y encendió la bobina de calentamiento por inducción de la estufa. "Mi madre no cocinaba mucho, por lo que confió en los replicadores y eso es todo".

"Eso explicaría tu falta de habilidades culinarias", reconoció Senik.

"Si no puedes hacer comentarios útiles, cállate", advirtió Jim nuevamente. Senik retrocedió medio paso y se apartó cuando Jim rebuscó en los armarios en busca de cuencos y contenedores. Cinco minutos después, Senik ya no podía permanecer en silencio.

"Me parece que debo señalarte..."

"No necesito ayuda, Senik..." advirtió Jim, tamizando frenéticamente la harina en una sartén.

"Entiendo que deseas completar este esfuerzo de forma independiente, pero considero pertinente informarte que..."

"¿Hueles algo?", preguntó Jim de repente.

"... su cacerola ha estado ardiendo durante los últimos siete minutos", informó Senik.

Jim dejó caer el tamizador y una nube de polvo cayó sobre la cocina. Corrió hacia el horno y sacó un plato humeante. Senik encendió el sistema de ventilación de emergencia, limpiando el aire rápidamente.

"Pido disculpas", dijo Senik. "Anteriormente asumí que tus habilidades de preparación de comidas eran adecuadas para hornear y tenías la intención de servir un plato con una cantidad excesiva de carbono".

Jim gimió y se frotó la cara. "¿Cuáles son las probabilidades de mantener la buena opinión de los padres de Spock si arruino toda la comida?".

Senik miró los restos carbonizados de la cacerola e hizo algunos cálculos mentales. "Quizás debería idear una solución alternativa para la comida tradicional de Acción de Gracias".


	6. T menos 81 días 13 horas 58 minutos

“Todos los pasajeros recién llegados procedan a la terminal siete. Elok’a smirno no lwirtep pe’i. Sasashas sesh shashill shases. Motok pok tok tikok’tu wik nok ... "

Amanda se paró en la plataforma con Sarek, seleccionando los dialectos como un violinista maestro que notaría la calidad del instrumento que se toca. No era una habilidad que todavía perfeccionaba, pero era como andar en bicicleta, le dijo una vez a su esposo, aunque él no podía entender la referencia (las habilidades cinestésicas de Vulcano eran lo que eran).

Vio a Spock un momento antes de que él los viera. Parecía una roca en un río, una figura inmóvil contra la avalancha de pasajeros.

_ Qué joven se ve. _ Tan pronto como lo pensó, la mirada de Spock encontró con la de ella y sonrió suavemente en señal de saludo. Dieron los pocos pasos a través de la explanada y se encontraron, intercambiando el tradicional saludo vulcano, las fricativas y paradas glóticas de Spock inherentes al mismo acento elegante que su padre diplomático, algo que había aprendido, reemplazando el grueso acento provincial de Shi'kahr de su infancia.

"Te ves bien", dijo Amanda, sobre todo por costumbre.

"Mi apariencia no ha cambiado desde nuestra última comunicación hace dos días", dijo Spock, como era su costumbre. Sin preguntar, tomó sus maletas y los condujo al transporte privado.

Acostumbrada a la inclinación de su familia por la franqueza, Amanda rompió de inmediato el silencio mientras avanzaban rápidamente hacia Sausalito. "¿Dónde está tu joven?"

"Él está preparando la comida de Acción de Gracias en mi residencia", dijo Spock.

Amanda levantó las cejas. “¿Él también puede cocinar? No he tenido un Día de Acción de Gracias Terrano desde antes de conocer a tu padre. Tengo muchas ganas de conocerlo".

Los labios de Spock se fruncieron, una expresión espejo de Sarek cuando estaba incómodo.

"Está nervioso", dijo Amanda. Spock no hizo ningún movimiento para confirmar, pero fue igual de bueno. Ella conocía a sus hombres vulcanos lo suficientemente bien como para interpretar la no expresión.

"No veo qué causaría una respuesta tan ilógica", dijo Sarek, finalmente uniéndose a la conversación. Amanda escondió una sonrisa detrás de una mano y movió la otra sobre la de su esposo con un toque suave. Sabía que los Vulcanos tenía memoria eidética, pero incluso a veces eran selectivos en sus recuerdos. Parecía que ayer era una mujer joven, acurrucada al lado de Sarek en un transbordador que se dirigía a Vulcano.

_ ¡Qué pronto se olvidan! _

El transporte se detuvo en una calle tranquila frente una casa rodeada de arbustos y árboles, dándole un aspecto exuberante, tan extraño a su árida propiedad en las afueras de Shi’kahr. Spock abrió el camino, con su equipaje mínimo en la mano, y estaba a punto de entrar por la puerta cuando se abrió y su joven sobrino asomó la cabeza, bloqueando la puerta.

"Toz’ot Sarek, Ezyet Amanda, larga vida y prosperidad", saludó Senik, sin moverse de su lugar en la puerta.

"Estás bloqueando nuestro camino", señaló Spock.

"El cadete Kirk no está listo", dijo Senik. "Todavía se está preparando".

“No importa si la comida no está completa. Mis padres aprovecharán la oportunidad para descansar".

"El cadete Kirk ha insistido en que es de suma importancia que no entren hasta el momento apropiado", dijo Senik, cuadrando los hombros como si Spock lo fuera a empujar a un lado.

"Tal vez podemos tomarnos un momento para analizar el paisaje utilizado aquí", dijo Sarek, señalando la vegetación que conduce a la casa. Tanto Amanda como Spock levantaron una ceja ante el anciano Vulcano. "Me ha interesado la flora tropical y árida", dijo Sarek con serenidad, como si siempre se tomará un tiempo de su eficiente día para detenerse y oler las rosas, por así decirlo.

Spock simplemente asintió y Senik aprovechó la oportunidad para cerrar la puerta con firmeza.

"Pido disculpas por el comportamiento ilógico de Senik", dijo Spock, él y Sarek revoloteando sobre una pequeña palmera híbrida que estaba floreciendo flores de azahar del tamaño de bolas de algodón.

“No es ofensa. Hijo mío, sería prudente no interrumpir y atrapar a tu Sr. Kirk sin preparación. Las consecuencias emocionales negativas a menudo se evitan fácilmente si entiendes la naturaleza humana”, dijo sabiamente Sarek.

Esta vez, Amanda no hizo nada para ocultar su sonrisa. Con qué hombre sabio se había casado.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas de autor:  
> ¡Quería publicar esto antes, pero de repente me di cuenta de que esto sería mucho mejor de parte de Amanda!  
> Amo Amanda/Sarek, y estoy buscando buenas recomendaciones de fic, si alguien tiene alguna :-) Creo que me gustaría intentar escribirlo alguna vez.  
> Capítulo siguiente: James T. Kirk no cree en las cenas sin premio.


	7. T menos 81 días 13 horas 4 minutos

Después de 7.3 minutos de observar la vegetación del patio delantero de Spock, Senik apareció al lado de Sarek para anunciar que eran bienvenidos a la casa.

James Kirk estaba parado en el área de la sala de estar, con las manos detrás de la espalda, una sonrisa fácil en su rostro. Era alto para un humano, pero apenas llegaba a la nariz de Sarek. Sus grandes ojos azules se movieron entre Sarek y Amanda, pero por lo demás era la imagen de la serenidad. Los saludó con un ta’al aceptable y una pronunciación justa del saludo vulcano, que Sarek devolvió. Observó en silencio mientras su esposa arrullaba sobre Senik, haciendo conjeturas ilógicas en cuanto a su ganancia de altura ( _"solo cuatro punto ocho centímetros, Ezyet Amanda, dentro de los límites normales para un hombre de mi edad"_ ). Luego se volvió hacia James Kirk y le estrechó la mano, comentando sus cualidades estéticas agradables y el aroma de la comida (Sarek detectó el leve aroma de la quinoa carbonizada, pero optó por no comentar sobre esto). Durante mucho tiempo había entendido que estos eran comunes, si no esperadas bromas, entre los humanos, pero nunca pudo encontrar dentro de sí mismo decir tales cosas. Ese era el talento de Amanda.

"Debería dejarla descansar, Sra. Grayson", dijo James Kirk. "Estoy seguro de que podemos mantener esta comida caliente hasta que esté lista".

"Tonterías, James, y llámame Amanda", dijo cálidamente.

“Por favor llámame Jim. Solo mi madre me llama James, y solo cuando lo merezco ", bromeó, y la risa tintineante de su esposa llenó la habitación.

"Solo déjame ponerme ropa fresca", dijo Amanda, tomando el brazo de Sarek. "Estoy ansiosa por probar lo que nos has preparado".

James Kirk simplemente sonrió enigmáticamente y Spock llevó sus maletas por un corto pasillo hasta la primera puerta, donde un estudio se había convertido en cuarto de huéspedes para su visita.

"Confío en que encontrarán su alojamiento cómodo", dijo Spock.

"No tengo razón para dudar de que nos proporcionas algo menos que suficiente", dijo Sarek.

Spock simplemente asintió, y dejó a Sarek y Amanda para ordenar sus pocas pertenencias. Se quedarían solo dos noches, no lo suficiente, pero se necesitaba a Sarek en una disputa tellarita-vulcana cerca del puesto minero de Vulcano. Si bien él nunca lo diría, su presencia a menudo promovía la benevolencia de los sospechosos embajadores tellaritas. Su esposa tenía, lo que ella llamaría, un "don" para tales cosas.

"Parece bastante amable", reflexionó Amanda en voz baja, hurgando en su equipaje. Sarek simplemente tarareó, contento de reservar juicio.

Diez minutos después, todos estaban sentados a la mesa con platos coloridos y aromáticos sobre la mesa de una manera que Amanda le había presentado como "estilo familiar".

Sarek miró la fiesta vegetariana en la mesa y levantó una ceja al tazón que su esposa le pasó. “No estoy familiarizado con este plato de Acción de Gracias. Señor Kirk, ¿cómo lo llama?”.

"Chow mein", dijo James Kirk. "Tal como solía hacer mi madre".

"Fascinante", dijo Sarek, aceptando un "rollo de huevo" de Spock. Sarek solo estaba familiarizado con algunos platos humanos que su esposa prefería. En particular, la pizza hecha con hongos vulcanos y "lo que casi pasaba por queso si cerrabas los ojos" era su favorita.

La cena pasó con una charla inusual. James Kirk y Amanda entablaron conversación sobre escalar montañas, Spock y Sarek hablaron extensamente sobre el itinerario de la Enterprise, y Senik se sentó en silencio comiendo wontons y observando al grupo. Sarek tenía el sentimiento más peculiar, como si el joven estuviera calculando la duración promedio de sus declaraciones.

Al final de la comida, Senik repartió dulces curiosos con pequeños mensajes de papel dentro.

"Sabes, Jim", dijo Amanda de repente, "no sabía que las galletas de la fortuna eran parte del Día de Acción de Gracias".

"Es un hecho poco conocido", dijo el hombre solemnemente. "Fueron inventados por los peregrinos en el Mayflower".

"Oh, debo haberlo olvidado", dijo, y guiñó un ojo. Sarek archivó su observación de la expresión de conspiración para su posterior interrogatorio y miró su propio mensaje en papel.

_Una catástrofe está en el horizonte._

Muy incomprensible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas de traductora:
> 
> Chan, chan, chan.
> 
> ¿Alguien ya sabe que significa la cuenta regresiva?


	8. T menos 79 días 9 horas 22 minutos

### Al crecer, había varias reglas no dichas en la Casa de Sarek.

Una vez que el medio hermano de Spock se fue, el nombre de Sybok nunca se mencionó frente al padre de Spock.

Si la madre de Spock derramaba lágrimas, nadie debía comentar nada.

Se celebraban los cumpleaños, aunque los desafortunados sombreros desaparecieron después del séptimo cumpleaños de Spock.

Había otras, por supuesto. Una en particular era la insistencia de Amanda de que, al viajar, participen en el ritual de "despedida". Sarek no podía ofrecer ninguna razón en particular por la que insistía en que vieran como el transbordador se marchaba, cuando decir adiós en la casa tenía un propósito similar, pero después de tres décadas, podía dejar de cuestionar la práctica y simplemente anticiparla.

Así fue que después de cuarenta y siete horas desde la Fiesta de Acción de Gracias Improvisada (como Jim más tarde la denominó), se reunieron en una plataforma de la bahía del transbordador para ver a Sarek y Amanda partir al sistema Xepsi.

"Fue un placer conocerte, querido", le dijo Amanda a Jim. Amanda había expresado su afecto por Jim en varias ocasiones durante la visita. Si bien la aprobación de los padres en sí misma era ilógica, la armonía continua de su unidad familiar con la adición de una pareja potencial tuvo un efecto positivo en la perspectiva de Spock sobre su relación romántica.

Sarek dio un paso adelante y levantó la mano en ta’al. “Larga vida y prosperidad, señor Kirk. Confío en que te encuentres bien ubicado al comienzo de tu carrera con la Flota Estelar”.

"Sí, gracias, Embajador".

"Te recuerdo otra vez, que te he dado permiso para usar mi nombre", dijo Sarek, y Jim sonrió.

"Gracias, Sarek, viajen seguros". El anciano Vulcan asintió y se volvió hacia Spock y Senik para ofrecerles la tradicional despedida formal y entró en el transbordador sin más intercambio, como era de esperar.

Amanda acarició el cabello de Senik y preguntó una vez más si necesitaba algún suéter ("He investigado el clima y las consideraciones generales del clima para la próxima temporada de invierno, Ezyet Amanda. Estoy seguro de que he adquirido suficiente ropa"). Cuando terminó, se volvió hacia Spock, acercando su delicadas manos al cuello de su camisa, acomodandolo innecesariamente.

No fue hasta ese momento que Spock se dio cuenta de que era lo más parecido a un abrazo que Amanda había iniciado ahora que era adulto. Antes de comprender el impulso, envolvió sus brazos debajo de los hombros de su madre. La escuchó resoplar y dar un suspiro suave cuando sus brazos le rodearon los hombros para corresponderle. Cuando se retiró, había lágrimas brillando en sus ojos.

"Has crecido tanto", reflexionó ella, secándose subrepticiamente las mejillas.

Spock inclinó la cabeza, como si considerara su declaración. “Como no estoy seguro del plazo con el que estamos comparando mi crecimiento, no estoy seguro de si la declaración es correcta. Como me has criado, aceptaré tu buen juicio”.

Amanda soltó una risa acuosa. "Tienes el sentido del humor de tu padre".

"Los vulcanos no bromean", le recordó Spock.

"No, pero tal vez mi hijo sí", dijo, levantando la mano una vez más para ajustar su cuello. "Trata de mantenerlo cerca", susurró Amanda, señalando encubiertamente a Jim. "Creo que puede ser bueno para ti".

Spock levantó una ceja, pero no negó su observación. “Como digas, madre. Te deseo un viaje seguro”.

"Adiós querido. Mantente a salvo", dijo, y con un último adiós, se dio la vuelta y siguió a Sarek hacia la lanzadera. Las puertas finalmente se cerraron y Jim se acercó sigilosamente a Spock, sus manos se rozaron, Senik se movió para reflejar su atención en el transbordador. Los tres observaron en silencio cómo despegaba hasta ser una mota negra imperceptible en el cielo de San Francisco.

"¿Hacia dónde ahora?", preguntó Jim. Senik volvió la cabeza para mirar a Spock expectante.

"A nuestro hogar".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas de autor:
> 
> Muchas gracias a Talltree-san por la idea de revelar las fortunas de los otros. Todo esto proviene de un generador aleatorio de mensajes de galletas de la fortuna (¡hablando de autenticidad aquí!)
> 
> Senik: Todo el progreso ocurre porque las personas se atreven a ser diferentes.
> 
> Spock: Deja de buscar para siempre. La felicidad está justo a tu lado.
> 
> Amanda: Nada muestra el carácter de un hombre más que cuanto se ríe.
> 
> Jim: Salva a las ballenas. Recoge todo el grupo.
> 
> (No bromeo, casi me ahogo cuando vi esa fortuna para Jim ... por favor, diganme que alguien más pensó que era hilarantemente apropiado)
> 
> :::: ::::
> 
> Notas de traductora:
> 
> ¿Estamos todos de acuerdo que todas esas fortunas son hilarantemente apropiadas?


	9. T menos 44 días 22 horas 09 minutos

### "¿Estás seguro de que esto es necesario?" preguntó Senik (ilógicamente) por tercera vez. El pobre niño realmente no podía soportar el frío de mitad de la noche en diciembre en el área de la Bahía.

"Sí, es completamente necesario. Verlo como un holograma o en una fuente de noticias es deficiente en... información sensorial”, terminó Jim sin convicción. "E hice los cálculos, este tiene que ser uno de los mejores asientos en Sausalito".

Senik levantó una ceja, una imitación casi perfecta de su primo. "Como digas".

Jim soltó una carcajada, se frotó las manos y miró a su izquierda. Spock estaba envuelto con una chaqueta de invierno reglamentaria completa con esponjosas orejeras naranjas. Senik había optado por usar una de las bufandas de Jim alrededor de su cabeza y orejas, haciéndolo parecer una momia con estampado de rombos. Jim se sorprendió de que aceptaran escalar la casa y acampar en el techo de Spock en aras de otro ritual humano.

Jim miró el cronómetro en la muñeca de Spock. "Diez, nueve…"

"¿Por qué estás contando en voz alta?", cuestionó Senik.

"Cállate. Cinco, cuatro, tres, dos, uno. ¡Feliz año nuevo!", dijo Jim, y de repente el cielo se iluminó en un asombroso espectáculo de fuegos artificiales y proyecciones holográficas en el cielo nocturno de la bahía.

Senik giró solemne su rostro para observar el espectáculo de luces, su rostro reflejaba luz roja, azul y verde, su atención completamente absorta. Jim volvió al espectáculo de luces, contento, sabiendo que incluso este niño en particular podría apreciar esta exhibición especial.

"Entonces, ¿tienes un propósito de Año Nuevo?", preguntó a Spock, recostándose sobre sus codos. Spock hizo lo mismo, pero de alguna manera logró parecer aún menos relajado.

"No he considerado uno", admitió el vulcano. "¿Tienes?"

"Salir al espacio y permanecer allí", dijo Jim. "Óptimamente contigo".

Spock asintió pensativamente, y continuaron viendo los fuegos artificiales. Un momento después, sin previo aviso, Jim sintió un dedo meterse debajo de su barbilla y tirar de él hacia los labios de Spock para un breve beso.

"¿Por qué fue eso?", susurró Jim, con los ojos muy abiertos, demasiado consciente de su joven compañero, sentado a solo un pie de distancia. Spock generalmente no "hacía" demostraciones espontáneas de afecto.

"Eso también es tradición, ¿no?", preguntó. Jim solo sonrió y se acurrucó contra el brazo de Spock en respuesta.


	10. T menos 40 días 10 horas 31 minutos

### "Señor Senik, hemos revisado su propuesta. Su expediente académico es impresionante y su atractivo para la junta estuvo bien diseñado y discutido. Sin embargo, el departamento ha decidido negar su solicitud ”, dijo la Comandante Davis, con su PADD extendido enfrente, no muy diferente de un escudo contra el pequeño niño vulcano sentado en silencio al otro lado de su escritorio.

Senik no pestañeó. "¿Puedo preguntar por sus razones?".

“Las clases que solicitó tomar este semestre están reservadas para estudiantes en los últimos semestres de la carrera de ciencias. No es admitido como cadete ni sirve como parte de un programa de intercambio. Eso, junto con su edad, le convierte en un pobre candidato para estos cursos en particular”.

"Ustedes han hecho excepciones en el pasado, en lo que respecta a la condición de menor", señaló Senik, sin moverse una pulgada de su asiento.

"En ocasiones hemos admitido a menores en el programa como cadetes, pero nunca en un caso como el suyo", respondió. La expresión de Senik no cambió, ni un indicio de decepción, enojo o comprensión, ninguna expresión era observable. Era desconcertante. "Le recomendamos que se inscriba en conferencias teóricas avanzadas en ciencias, así como que considere las ofertas de cursos de otros departamentos. Cuando sea mayor, puede decidir alistarte como cadete y aprovechar todo lo que la Flota Estelar tiene para ofrecer. Hemos considerado jóvenes solicitantes de catorce ”, agregó Davis tentativamente.

De repente, el niño se levantó y la saludó a la manera vulcana. "Entendido. Gracias por su tiempo, comandante”.

**_:::: ::::_ **

Senik salió por la puerta, oyéndola cerrarse y no se movió. Incierto, se detuvo un momento hasta que una voz lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

"Supongo que no fue a tu favor", dijo la voz. Senik se dio la vuelta, sorprendido de ver a Jim apoyado contra una pared afuera de la oficina de la Comandante Davis. Senik no se molestó en preguntar cómo el Humano sabía que tenía una cita con la presidente del departamento para discutir las solicitudes de cursos de este semestre. Ni siquiera lo había discutido con Spock.

"Calculé que las probabilidades eran de 1073 a una de que me permitieran ingresar a las clases avanzadas", le informó Senik.

Jim dio un silbido bajo. "¿Por qué te molestaste?".

Senik entrecerró los ojos. "Si no lo hacía, las probabilidades serían considerablemente peores".

El humano resopló divertido. "Lo juro, Spock te está contagiando". El ceño de Senik se frunció, tratando de descifrar la extraña frase, y Jim se echó a reír. “Sí, definitivamente se te está pegando. Los dos son tan literales a veces. Mira, tengo una idea de cómo puedes entrar en algunas de esas clases ". Sin explicar, Jim comenzó a caminar por el pasillo.

“Tengo el proceso de apelación. Las probabilidades no mejoraran”, señaló Senik, pero siguió a Jim de todos modos.

"Olvida la apelación", dijo Jim. "Lo que necesitas es una forma de colarte por detrás".

"No entiendo", dijo Senik, entrando en el ascensor al final del pasillo. Jim los guió por dos niveles, a las oficinas de instructores. La pareja caminó por el pasillo hasta que estuvieron en la gran oficina reservada para los cadetes de cuarto año, asistentes de instructores. Cinco cadetes trabajaban en cubículos de oficina. Tras el saludo de Jim, asomaron la cabeza por encima de los divisores, como si fueran hurones de arena vulcanos.

"Hola, muchachos, conozcan a Senik", anunció Jim. Varios de los cadetes saludaron alegremente. "Este es el primo de Spock", agregó, lo que le dio varios saludos más entusiastas. "Mira, tengo una idea".

Senik notó que esta frase a menudo presagia una serie de decisiones poco convencionales. Décadas más tarde, compilaría un conjunto de misiones, maniobras y soluciones diplomáticas que comenzaron con esa frase pronunciada por James T. Kirk. Nunca se publicaría, pero era una fuente preferida de narrativa para cuando los nietos de Senik clamaban por "cuentos antes de dormir".

A partir de ese momento Senik pasó parte de un semestre como una de las personas más conocidas en el campus de la Academia. Casi todos los asistentes en el campus estaban dispuestos a "cuidar" al primo de Spock. Se sentó en no menos de 14 clases diferentes por intervalos y tenía acceso limitado a tres laboratorios de ciencias. A cambio, Senik compartió páginas y páginas de análisis y notas sobre conferencias para los asistentes con exceso de trabajo.

"No es ortodoxo", comentó Spock durante la cena, después de ver a Senik detrás de la cadete Uhura en su camino para ayudarla en una conferencia de Análisis Suprasegmental y finalmente preguntó cómo exactamente Senik estaba pasando su segundo semestre, más allá de "productivamente ocupado".

"Esta inscripción alternativa me ha brindado experiencias únicas y variadas", dijo Senik, sabiendo que no debe tomar el comentario de Spock como desaprobación.

"Inscripción alternativa", repitió Spock lentamente, su atención enfocada en el Humano al otro lado de la mesa. "Tus formas se han manifestado dentro de la psique de Senik", dijo Spock, demasiado a la ligera para ser considerado una reprimenda.

Jim sonrió serenamente, haciendo girar los espaguetis en su tenedor. “Sabes, no estoy de acuerdo. Yo diría que se está volviendo cada vez más como tú. Es como si se estuviera convirtiendo en un mini Spock".

"Ilógico", respondieron Spock y Senik simultáneamente.

Jim resopló y el tema fue abandonado de inmediato.


	11. T menos 29 días 4 horas 13 minutos

"Entonces, ¿es hermosa?", preguntó Jim con melancolía.

"No estoy seguro de cómo responder esa pregunta adecuadamente", respondió Spock. Jim exclamó _mentiroso_. Incluso a través de la pantalla de comunicación, separada por miles de kilómetros, podía ver el humor en los ojos del otro.

"¿Es estéticamente agradable?", aclaró Jim. "¿Sus curvas te dan ideas?",movió las cejas con una sonrisa, y los labios de Spock se adelgazaron, lo que Jim sabía que era una sonrisa. Por supuesto, Spock nunca admitiría haber entendido el coloquialismo, solo hizo que Jim sonriera más. "Ella es perfecta, ¿no?".

"Es poco probable encuentres una igual", Spock finalmente admitió.

Jim se echó hacia atrás sobre la almohada de Spock, balanceando la PADD sobre su estómago. "Dios, no puedo creer que estés allí", dijo. "Pasé veinte años tratando de escapar de Riverside, y ahora daría lo que sea por estar allí, viendo lo que estás viendo". Spock, Pike y algunos otros miembros del personal sénior del puente fueron invitados a un recorrido completo por la nave mientras pasaba sus últimos días en el astillero de Riverside.

"El viaje inaugural de entrenamiento se establece en 41 días", ofreció Spock. Compartieron una mirada que no necesitaba palabras, era pura apreciación y ansiosa anticipación por la mejor nave de la flota.

"No puedo esperar", dijo Jim. Aunque nada era oficial, había tenido su reunión informal con Pike. Estaba buscando una comisión potencial y tal vez algo de experiencia en operaciones, que Jim calificó de "fantástico" y Spock juzgó como "una oportunidad lógica y desafiante" para uno de sus intereses.

"Te extraño", dijo Jim distraídamente, no queriendo terminar su transmisión todavía, pero sin saber qué más decir. Spock guardó silencio un momento más de lo cómodo, y Jim se apresuró a llenarlo, sintiéndose repentinamente ridículo. "No parece correcto dormir en tu casa sin ti".

"No deseo que te sientas mal en mi residencia", dijo Spock.

"No lo hago", le aseguró Jim, todavía sintiendo la incomodidad de su momento vulnerable. "Es simplemente extraño. Me acostumbrare ".

Spock asintió concienzudamente y Jim preguntó por los arreglos en los sensores. Esto continuó por unos minutos más hasta que Jim finalmente no pudo contener su bostezo.

"Necesitas descansar", dijo Spock, con el ceño fruncido por la preocupación.

Jim se encogió de hombros. "Sí, y tengo un largo día mañana. ¿Te veo en tres días?".

"Sesenta y ocho punto nueve horas", corrigió Spock.

"¿Contando los minutos?", preguntó juguetonamente, sabiendo muy bien que era algo que Spock hizo independientemente.

"Es reconfortante observar el paso del tiempo, ya que tu ausencia se siente con mayor intensidad", respondió.

Jim sintió que una pequeña parte de su corazón se derretía por su amante lógico y literal, y se reprendió por dudar de la profundidad de los sentimientos de Spock. Sentía estas cosas, pero quizás necesitaba decirlo de una manera diferente.

"¿Alguna vez te he dicho lo romántico que eres?", dijo Jim.

Spock parpadeó. "No, no creo que lo hayas hecho".

"En sesenta y ocho punto nueve horas te mostraré cuánto aprecio esa cualidad".

"Seguramente no en la terminal de transporte", respondió Spock secamente, infiriendo la intención de Jim.

Eso hizo reír a Jim. "Sin promesas."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas de autor:
> 
> Nos estamos acercando realmente al final de la cuenta regresiva (no al final de la historia)
> 
> Gracias queridos lectores, ¡espero publicar más este fin de semana!
> 
> :::: ::::
> 
> Notas de traductora:
> 
> T menos 5 capítulos :)


	12. T menos 21 días 6 horas 59 minutos

### "... y ese es el último punto de la agenda. El departamento de ingeniería se reunirá conmigo hoy a las 11:00 a.m., todos los demás departamentos pueden esperar recibir un horario de la Yeoman Rand para mañana. Pueden marcharse”, anunció Pike a la sala del personal superior. "Comandante Spock, podemos hablar".

Spock permaneció sentado mientras los otros oficiales salían de la sala de conferencias. Cuando la habitación quedó vacía, Pike agarró un PADD y caminó rígidamente hacia la mesa de conferencias. Su rostro estaba grave cuando caminó hacia la silla frente a Spock y se sentó. Se desplazó por el PADD por un momento, encontró lo que estaba buscando y se lo entregó a su primer oficial.

“Quería que fueras el primero en saberlo. Jim fue excluido de la lista de la tripulación”.

Spock levantó la vista sorprendido, pero rápidamente contuvo la emoción, volviendo a mirar la pantalla, viendo las partes resaltadas del texto que habrían marcado a Jim inmediatamente en la lista de personal. "¿No cumple con los requisitos?".

"Le faltan algunas competencias de misión", dijo Pike. "Nada que no pueda terminar tan pronto como sus cursos se completen, un par misiones académicas lejos".

"Eso podría llevarse a cabo durante la comisión de la Enterprise", dijo Spock. "Las misiones serán rutinarias, y yo soy instructor, después de todo".

Pike se detuvo y le dirigió a Spock una mirada sufriente. “Ya pensé en eso, pero como ya sabes, no puedes asignar marcas a tu propio novio. Y antes de preguntar, no hay nadie a bordo de la Enterprise que haya servido como instructor recientemente. Aparentemente, ni siquiera yo podría hacerlo”.

Spock asintió, bajando el PADD.

"No sería para siempre", dijo Pike. “Podría reunirse con nosotros en la base estelar más cercana tan pronto como complete las competencias de la pista de comando. Sería un retraso de un mes, como máximo".

Los pensamientos de Spock de repente se centraron en la breve separación que soportaron durante su inspección en Iowa. Cuatro días fueron suficientes para alterar el orden mental de Spock. No podía predecir con precisión los efectos de un mes entero de separación, podría ser tenue en el mejor de los casos. Tal vez debería consultar con su padre, o con los sanadores de Vulcano, seguramente existían estudios de los estados mentales de parejas no unidas…

“¿Tiene alguna pregunta, Comandante?”.

¿Preguntas? Sí, tenía, pero no estaba completamente seguro de cómo formular adecuadamente su consulta.

¿Qué le iba a decir a Jim?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas de traductora:
> 
> T menos 4 capítulos.
> 
> Se viene feo.


	13. T menos 21 días 1 hora 14 minutos

Las costumbres sociales humanas eran complicadas y rara vez seguían un patrón de comportamiento discernible. La etiqueta vulcana era, en su mayor parte, lógica. Cuando Spock hacía una pregunta, Senik respondía directamente. Cuando Jim hacía una pregunta, a veces era "retórica" y no estaban destinada a ser respondida en absoluto. Cuando Spock encontraba que faltaba calidad o ejecución, informaba a la parte responsable. Cuando Jim no estaba contento, las acciones resultantes eran ... impredecibles.

Una tarde, el período programado de Senik para ayudar al cadete Quinn con el laboratorio de astrofísica aplicada se canceló, por lo que se encontró de pie fuera de la residencia de Spock, viendo a Jim luchando por mover una pequeña roca del lado de la casa con las manos desnudas. Jim todavía vestía su uniforme de cadete, ahora cubierto de polvo, tierra y pedazos de follaje, el sudor le caía por la cara a pesar del frío clima de enero.

"Cadete Kirk", saludó Senik, observando a la roca rodar un metro hacia adelante y luego caer pesadamente sobre el prístino césped, "No sabía que tenías planes para el paisajismo".

“Sin planes, simplemente me llamó la atención. Ese arbusto estaba bloqueando la vista afuera. Spock mencionó querer recortarlo, así que lo hice y me puse un poco entusiasta”. Jim hizo un gesto hacia un tocón que alguna vez fue una planta floreciente cerca del frente de la casa. "Entonces me di cuenta de que sin el arbusto, estas cosas de roca decorativa necesitaban moverse".

"Toz’ot Sarek expresó mucho aprecio por ese espécimen en particular", dijo Senik con retraso.

"Bueno, hay otra mierda por la que tengo que disculparme. Lo siento, ”dijo Jim inmediatamente, luciendo un poco avergonzado. "No te preocupes por mí, estoy de mal humor".

Senik parpadeó, sin comprender ni saber cómo responder.

"Recibí algunas malas noticias", explicó Jim, "y estoy tratando de desahogarme".

Senik asintió en comprensión. "Estás aprovechando los muchos beneficios físicos y mentales del esfuerzo físico para los humanos", dedujo Senik.

Jim resopló. "Sí, se podría decir eso. No estoy seguro de los beneficios para el patio".

Senik examinó la escena. "Parece que sus esfuerzos han tenido un efecto negativo en sus cualidades estéticas", compartió Senik. "Quizás debería desviar sus esfuerzos para minimizar su impacto en este cuadrante del césped".

Jim emitió un resoplido de emoción indeterminada y comenzó a luchar nuevamente con la roca. "Cadete Kirk, ¿agradecería mi ayuda?".

Jim se detuvo y se volvió para mirar a Senik. "Seguro gracias. Tal vez podamos hacer esto antes de que Spock llegue a casa y me prohíba hacer proyectos de mejoras para el hogar ".

Senik dejó su bolsa en la pasarela y con un poco de esfuerzo fue capaz de llevar la roca a donde una vez creció el arbusto nocturno de fuego Vulcano. Jim seguía de rodillas mirando a Senik.

"Eres fuerte para un chico pequeño", dijo.

"Mi densidad ósea y composición muscular me hacen aproximadamente el doble de fuerte que tú".

Las cejas de Jim se arquearon. "Recuérdame que nunca te desafíe a ti o a tus amigos a un combate de lucha libre".

"Eso sería sabio, ya que la mayoría de los vulcanos verían el desafío como el más vulgar", dijo Senik, lo que hizo que Jim sonriera.

Pasaron los siguientes minutos limpiando los restos del arbusto y moviendo otra roca decorativa.

Cuando terminó, Jim se recostó sobre sus talones y se limpió el sudor de la frente. De repente habló. "En mi apuro por salir del planeta, olvidé que realmente necesitaba salir del planeta y ganar mis competencias de misión aprobadas por la Academia".

Senik guardó silencio, nuevamente inseguro de qué decir. Había muy pocas y variadas reglas en la etiqueta humana relacionadas con la compasión, y Senik luchaba con el concepto de simpatía, por lo que se abstuvo de responder. Al Humano no pareció importarle la falta de respuesta, y continuó.

"Recibí el memo hoy, estoy atrapado por 28 días adicionales hasta que el Tangier tome una misión de entrenamiento. Se desperdicia un mes entero debido a dos pequeñas cajas sin marcar ”.

Aún así, Senik no estaba seguro de qué decir. Un vulcano sugeriría una interpretación alternativa de los eventos anteriores, ofrecería instrucciones benévolas sobre la mejor manera de pasar los 28 días adicionales o no diría nada. Sin embargo, después de muchos meses de observación, Senik estaba seguro de que había un sentimiento terrano apropiado que uno le ofrecería a otro en un momento de angustia.

"Eso apesta".

La cabeza de Jim se volvió hacia Senik, con los ojos muy abiertos y las cejas elevadas en una expresión de sorpresa o miedo. Senik frunció el ceño, inseguro de cómo se recibió su obertura de simpatía.

"Me disculpo, ¿fue esa declaración incorrecta?".

Jim se echó a reír de inmediato y cayó de espaldas sobre la hierba. Aulló, agarrándose los costados, mientras Senik observaba con horrorizada fascinación cómo el líquido caía de los ojos de Jim a sus mejillas.

"¿Jim?", la voz de Spock llegó desde el borde del camino. Spock dio tres largos pasos para pararse junto a Jim. "¿Estás herido?", se giró hacia Senik. "¿Qué ha sucedido?".

Cuando Spock hacía una pregunta, Senik la respondía directamente. Era simple, lógico y extrañamente reconfortante.

"Yo no sé".


	14. T menos 20 días 19 horas 27 minutos

"Bueno, eso apesta", declaró Leonard McCoy después de que su mejor amigo transmitió toda la historia. Jim se tumbó en el sofá de sus habitaciones compartidas, tosio su cerveza, casi se atragantó. "En serio, ¿no podrían simplemente comisionarte sin promoción y obtener tus competencias a bordo de la Enterprise?".

"Necesitaría un instructor aprobado de la Academia", respondió Jim, después de recuperar la compostura, drenar su segunda cerveza y aceptar otra de su amigo. "El Enterprise solo tiene uno, ¿y adivina quién sale con él?".

Bones gimió en simpatía. “¿Quién sabía que todo ese sexo vulgar, monógamo y responsable te pondría en una situación como esta? ¿No podrían ustedes dos ... dejarlo por unos meses?". Una mirada oscura pasó por la cara de Jim, haciendo que Bones se riera y levantara las manos en señal de rendición. "¡No importa! Olvida que lo sugerí. No me di cuenta de que estabas a esa profundidad".

"No estoy en lo profundo", dijo Jim.

"Ustedes se mudaron oficialmente, conociste a sus padres, y esta es la primera vez que te veo en semanas, fuera de nuestros almuerzos de siete minutos".

Jim parecía incómodo. "Bones, sé que últimamente he sido un amigo de mierda", dijo el rubio, viendo al médico con su mirada de cachorro. Puso los ojos en blanco, descartando el comentario, y continuó para hacer su punto.

"Estás enamorado", acusó Bones, inclinándose hacia atrás con los brazos sobre el pecho. Tal como lo predijo, Jim se calló de inmediato y tomó otro trago largo de su bebida. A pesar de ser una de las personas más extrovertidas, cariñosas y leales que Bones había conocido, era tan vulnerable emocionalmente como una almeja de Orión cuando se trataba de romance. "¿Quieres otra?", preguntó, poniéndose de pie para volver a llenar su vaso y tomar otra cerveza de la nevera.

"Probablemente no debería", dijo Jim, mirando la quinta parte de whisky en la mano de Bones y asintió cuando Bones tomó otro vaso para él. "¿Cómo era cuando estabas enamorado de Jocelyn?"

"Lo más alto del universo", dijo el médico pensativamente. "Con la caída más dura".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas de traductora:  
> T menos 2 capítulos.


	15. T menos 20 días 12 horas 15 minutos

Senik se paró en medio de la habitación estrecha, contemplando sus opciones. Ahora que había averiguado el paradero y la salud de Jim, tenía dos opciones viables. Podía despertar a Jim (eran las 0705, después de todo, un tiempo perfectamente razonable para despertar), pero la consecuencia casi segura sería la desaprobación vocal de Jim, ya que no vería de inmediato la razón detrás de que Senik ingresara a su cuarto de la Academia sin permiso. El Humano tenía un 85.943 por ciento más de probabilidades de reaccionar ilógicamente antes de su taza de café. También podía irse y esperar afuera hasta que Jim saliera, pero el tiempo perdido pesaba en contra de la naturaleza crítica de su visita...

Desafortunadamente, una tercera opción imprevista hizo irrelevantes las dos opciones anteriores.

"¿Qué, en nombre de Sam Hill, estás haciendo aquí?", un medio vestido doctor McCoy chilló desde la puerta de una habitación.

Senik se volvió para mirar completamente al doctor. "Como no estoy familiarizado con ninguna persona llamada Sam Hill, no puedo responder". Jim hizo un ruido desde el sofá, alertando a Senik de su próximo estado de vigilia.

"Despierta, Jimmy. Sisko está aquí ", anunció McCoy.

"Mi nombre es Senik", corrigió. McCoy se encogió de hombros y comenzó a hurgar en el refrigerador, que parecía estar lleno de jugo de naranja, botellas de cerveza y una barra de margarina.

"¿Senik?", llamó Jim, con los ojos parpadeando cansinamente alrededor de la pequeña sala de estar.

"Pido disculpas por sorprenderlo, doctor McCoy", dijo Senik. "Sin embargo, he venido a buscar al cadete Kirk por un asunto de gran urgencia".

Mientras Jim luchaba por ponerse de pie, su pierna quedó atrapada y cayó al suelo.

"¿Sangrado?" Preguntó McCoy, sin darse la vuelta desde su posición frente a la cafetera.

"No", gruñó Jim, sentándose y sacudiendo la manta de sus piernas. "Solo hematomas y resaca. ¿Cuál es el asunto urgente? "

"He encontrado una manera de matricularte con el resto de tu clase", anunció Senik. "Después de una investigación de los estatutos de la Academia y la Flota Estelar, hay dos opciones que quería revisar con ustedes".

"¿Viniste hasta aquí, a primera hora de la mañana, irrumpiste en nuestras habitaciones, solo para decirle eso?", se quejó McCoy, con dos tazas de café en la mano. Empujó una a la mano de Jim, que fue aceptada con un gemido.

"Vine preparado con diapositivas", dijo Senik solemnemente.

\--- 13 minutos después ---

"Como puede ver, el párrafo 52 de la sección 52 destaca posibles escenarios extraños en los que las competencias de la pista de comando podrían ser completadas y aprobadas por personal calificado", dijo Senik, paseando por el piso de la cocina, donde había instalado un pequeño proyector para mostrar la presentación contra las puertas del armario de la cocina. El doctor McCoy y Jim estaban tristes uno al lado del otro en el sofá, observando atentamente, mientras Senik pasaba a la siguiente diapositiva. "La Tabla F enumera siete mundos potenciales de la Federación con naves espaciales que tienen acuerdos de educación recíproca con la Flota Estelar. Actualmente hay catorce naves dentro del sistema que podrían albergar al cadete Kirk antes del lanzamiento de la Enterprise". Senik les hizo un gesto para que miraran sus PADD, cargados con la información adecuada.

Los ojos de Jim escanearon la pantalla, siguiendo las tablas y las referencias. Antes de que Senik pudiera continuar, habló. "Esto es brillante. Realmente podría funcionar". Una sonrisa comenzó a extenderse por su rostro mientras hojeaba los documentos de apoyo.

"Tienes siete páginas de obras citadas", comentó McCoy suspicazmente. "¿Cómo tuviste tiempo para hacer algo tan detallado como esto?".

Senik se infló un poco por el elogio despreocupado. "Los vulcanos no requieren dormir tanto como los humanos. El cadete Kirk a menudo busca soluciones alternativas o creativas para varios dilemas. Simplemente apliqué sus métodos a un nuevo escenario y obtuve prometedores resultados similares".

"Bueno, esto es increíble", dijo Jim, levantándose del sofá y dejó caer el PADD sobre la mesa de café, todavía lleno de botellas de cerveza vacías y pizza rancia, y corrió hacia el baño. "Realmente brillante, tengo que...", pero Jim nunca terminó de explicar lo que tenía que hacer, cuando la puerta se cerró y comenzó el sonido de la ducha sónica. Senik se quedó solo con el doctor McCoy, todavía vestido con ropa de dormir, tomando un sorbo de café y examinando atentamente el PADD abandonado de Jim.

"¿Dijiste que había dos posibles soluciones?", preguntó McCoy.

Antes de que Senik pudiera responder, Jim salió corriendo del baño, vestido con su uniforme de cadete y bien afeitado. "Hable con Pike, dijo que estaba interesado en escuchar sobre esto".

Sin previo aviso, Jim agarró a Senik por los hombros y lo abrazó. "Gracias", susurró Jim mientras Senik debatía en silencio la posición adecuada para sus brazos en una muestra de camaradería humana. Sin más comentarios, Jim salió corriendo por la puerta.

"¿Tu segunda opción?", McCoy volvió a preguntar, sacudiendo a Senik de su aturdimiento. Pensó en su archivo de diapositivas sin abrir etiquetado como Regulaciones de la Flota Estelar sobre el matrimonio: una solución lógica para la productividad y el bienestar.

"Pensé que mi segunda solución era mucho más plausible, pero como el cadete Kirk está tan convencido de la eficacia de la primera, reconoceré su opinión al respecto".


	16. T menos 0 días 12 horas 34 minutos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas de traductora:
> 
> T menos 0 capítulos.
> 
> Lleve mal la cuenta, en el que sigue sabrán.

Jim estaba sorprendido de que, en los meses que había tomado a Spock como amante, a Spock nunca pareció importarle todas las horas extra que Jim pasaba durmiendo. Parecía disfrutar el ritual de prepararse para la cama, acomodarse debajo de las pilas de mantas en las que Jim insistía. Mientras Jim se dormía antes y despertaba después de Spock, el vulcano rara vez salía de la cama hasta que Jim estaba listo para comenzar la mañana.

Jim no veía la lógica de quedarse en la cama toda la noche si no era necesario. En menos de un mes, ambos estarían a bordo de la Enterprise en nuevos cuartos separados. Se preguntó qué querría Spock, si mantendrían su patrón establecido o si Spock tendría otras cosas que necesitaba hacer.

"Olvidé decirte que cambié de turno a la biblioteca para que podamos ir al concierto del que estabas hablando", dijo Jim, quitándose los pantalones y colocándolo en el cesto, algo que ahora era un hábito cuando él pasaba la noche.

Spock asintió en reconocimiento, dejando a un lado el PADD que estaba leyendo y se movió más sobre las almohadas cuando se unió a él en la cama. Jim apoyó la cabeza en el hueco cerca del hombro de Spock y envolvió un brazo sobre el estómago del vulcano. Podía sentir los latidos del corazón de Spock en su costado y se sintió aliviado por la suave respiración. Jim estaba feliz, completamente cálido y contento, y felizmente se quedaría aquí para siempre.

"¿Qué estás pensando?", preguntó Jim, y de repente se arrepintió. Una vez tuvo una novia que le preguntaba eso y nunca dejó de molestarlo. Antes de que Jim pudiera decir algo para ocultar su paso en falso, el pecho de Spock retumbó con su respuesta.

"Al mismo tiempo, pienso en la conferencia de mañana, los posibles reemplazos de oficiales de conexión y en la mejor manera de corresponder la sensación que creaste con tu lengua antes", dijo secamente.

Jim presionó una sonrisa en el pecho de Spock y lo convirtió en un beso. "Ese es mi secreto. Entonces, ¿reemplazos de conexión? ¿Por qué?".

"El teniente McKenna está enfermo, posiblemente por un período prolongado", dijo Spock, pasando los dedos por la columna vertebral de Jim en un patrón que no puede discernir. "El Capitán Pike me ha pedido que encuentre un reemplazo temporal adecuado para el final de la semana".

Jim tarareó en reconocimiento y lanzó una pierna sobre Spock, enredando sus extremidades aún más. "Piénsalo mañana", aconsejó y buscó la mano de Spock con la suya. Spock lo capturó y se llevó la palma a la boca para un beso suave.

"Buenas noches Jim", susurró.

"'Buenas noches, Spock. Te veo en la mañana".

Jim sintió el más leve roce de dedos largos contra su mejilla, detectó un leve susurro de satisfacción y comodidad, antes de caer en un sueño profundo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas de autor:
> 
> Perdón por el retraso para aquellos que leen en tiempo real, espero que los tres pequeños capítulos lo compensen.
> 
> Aquí está la calma antes de la tormenta. ¡No puedo dejar que todo sea arcoiris y unicornios!


	17. 0 días 0 horas 0 minutos

_ La estoy perdiendo _ , lloró el niño.  _ La perdí _ .

Fue el momento más largo de la vida de Jim. Cuando las figuras finalmente se materializaron, solo pudo ver a una persona en la plataforma. Casi cayó de rodillas aliviado, solo capaz de permanecer en posición vertical el tiempo suficiente para pasar a los ingenieros y a los invitados recién rescatados. Vivo, vivo y aquí. Jim no pudo ver más que la angustia y el dolor en la cara del otro, pero en un instante desapareció.

"Spock", murmuró Jim, tratando de llegar a él, pero solo logró rozar los hombros con el otro hombre, que ya se dirigía hacia la puerta.

"En su estación, Comandante," ordenó Spock en un tono recortado. "Necesitaremos a todos los oficiales superiores en el puente".

"Sí, Capitán", Jim no respondió a nadie en particular, ya que Spock ya había salido de la sala de transporte.

_ Mientras tanto en la Tierra. _

Cuando Senik pudo abrir los ojos, estaba oscuro y apenas podía distinguir la chapa sobre él. Le llevó un momento darse cuenta de que estaba tumbado en el suelo y viendo la parte inferior de una mesa. Esa comprensión desapareció solo para ser reemplazada por un desconocimiento en blanco, como si el conocimiento se hubiera perdido en el viento.

Una voz incorpórea dijo algo. Una mano tocó su hombro y Senik se dio cuenta de que debía estar temblando. No respondió ni reconoció. No podía, no tenía las palabras para hacerlo. Sería fascinante, si la mente de Senik hubiera sido capaz de clasificar y evaluar este fenómeno biológico y psíquico. Era como si parte de sus vías neuronales se hubiera quemado como un incendio forestal, dejando solo cenizas a su paso. Sus sentidos físicos estaban abrumados, incapaces de procesar la entrada. Tal vez se sacudió, gritó de dolor, o tal vez no lo hizo. Simplemente no lo sabía.


	18. Triaje

No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado, pero pudo dar sentido a algunos de los cambios en su entorno.

La luz había cambiado.

El cuarto estaba iluminado.

Formas de máquinas nadaban ante sus ojos, como si estuviera mirando a través del vidrio de un metro de espesor. Los ruidos y olores ambientales no tenían sentido ni los muchos latidos de corazón, hasta que Senik identificó, borroso, un hospital. Sí, este era un hospital. Estaba acostado en una cama de hospital. Senik intentó recordar cómo llegó a estar en un centro médico, pero su memoria le falló.

De repente, un siseo de una puerta abriendose alertó a Senik, y una figura alta entró en la habitación. Senik trató de identificar la figura, fragmentos de información sensorial se arremolinaban inútilmente en su mente, y no fue hasta que el dedo suave rozó sus puntos psi que pudo identificar a Spock.

Senik ahogó un jadeo. La presencia de Spock ardió como fuego por un momento, pero luego la sensación física disminuyó y la tierra quemada de su mente se calmó. Spock atravesó la mente andrajosa de Senik y los hilos y secciones que quedaban se fortalecieron y entrelazaron. Era como si hubiera habido una escisión en la psyche de Senik y el agujero que quedaba finalmente se estaba suturando. Hasta que fue sanado Senik se dio cuenta de lo que había sido removido.

Con la fusión completa, Senik miró la cara en blanco de Spock y al anciano médico humano de pie junto a la cama. Ella sonrió ampliamente a Senik.

"Bienvenido de nuevo", dijo, de manera incomprensible. Senik sabía que no había salido del centro médico, pero no la corrigió. Todavía estaba mentalmente tambaleándose por la fusión, ajustándose a las nuevas condiciones de sus facultades mentales. El doctor lo escaneó, asintiendo y murmurando sobre buenas lecturas y luego miró a Spock, que todavía miraba en silencio a Senik, parado como un centinela al otro lado de su cama de hospital en perfecto descanso.

"Les daré un poco de privacidad", dijo y salió de la habitación. Pasó un largo momento antes de que ninguno de los dos hablara.

"Todos están muertos", dijo Senik finalmente en voz alta. Era ilógico hablar en voz alta lo que su primo seguramente ya sabía. El noventa y siete por ciento de su extensa familia había muerto de alguna manera. Su madre, Sarek y Spock se salvaron de alguna manera, podía sentirlos claramente donde antes formaban parte de una armoniosa sinfonía de conexiones.

Spock asintió una vez, todavía de pie sobre la cama de Senik, su mano aún sostenida en el aire como si estuviera considerando intentar una fusión otra vez. "Las muertes repentinas de tantos vulcanianos han causado trauma emocional y psíquico a muchos". Spock dejó caer su mano a su lado. "Te animo a meditar y organizar tu mente".

Escuchó las palabras, pero aún no pudo cumplir. Senik parpadeó hacia su primo, finalmente capaz de catalogar la apariencia de Spock. Estaba herido en muchos lugares y su uniforme azul de ciencia mostraba signos de daño.

"Estuviste en combate", dedujo Senik. Spock estaba vivo y de pie, lo que respondía la pregunta más importante, por lo que hizo la siguiente pregunta urgente. "¿Dónde está Jim?".

Una mirada incómoda pasó por la cara de Spock por un momento fugaz, hasta que se convirtió en una expresión más estoica. "Actualmente se encuentra en la sede de la Flota Estelar. Deseaba informarte que lamenta no visitarte en este momento". Spock hizo una pausa. "Vulcano ya no existe".

Vulcano ya no existe.

Senik sabía que su padre, su compañera de vínculo y la mayoría de sus tías, tíos y primos habían muerto repentinamente, y la aniquilación de Vulcano explicaría este hecho. Parte de su cerebro aceptó esto como un hecho, un antecedente lógico, pero otra parte quedó congelada en el puro horror. La imposibilidad de ello.

Vulcano ya no existe.

Vulcano ya no existe.

"Tu madre está en camino a la Tierra", continuó Spock suavemente. "Ella llegará en 43.4 horas". Senik asintió, mirando alrededor de la habitación. Llevaba una bata de hospital azul claro estampada con naves espaciales. No lo suficientemente cálido, ya que está acostumbrado al clima desértico de Vulcano.

Vulcano ya no existe.

"Voy a meditar ahora", anunció Senik, mirando a los animales de colores brillantes pintados en las paredes de la sala de pediatría. Elefante. Tribble. Sehlat

Vulcano ya no existe.

"Me encuentro inquieto", agregó innecesariamente. Senik juntó sus extremidades y se acurrucó en la postura correcta sin mirar a su primo.

"Entonces meditaré contigo", dijo Spock. Senik podía sentir el colchón hundirse frente a él y alzó la vista para ver a Spock sentado en la posición de loshirak frente a él al pie de la cama del hospital.

Una hora después, una enfermera encontró a la pareja en la misma posición y no pudo hacer nada más que mirar, por miedo a perturbar su paz temporal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas de autor:
> 
> Entonces, ¿adivinaron la cuenta regresiva correctamente?
> 
> Gracias, amables lectores, por sus felicitaciones y comentarios. Los amo tanto. Son un par de semanas difíciles para mí en la vida real, pero me encanta compartir cosas con todos ustedes, me hace muy feliz :-)


	19. Frágil

Spock decidió que Senik permanecería en la sala de pediatría y no en la unidad de psitrauma, donde cientos de vulcanos estaban siendo tratados como parte de un esfuerzo de triaje masivo. Si bien la sala de pediatría no tenía un especialista en salud psíquica, Spock desconfiaba de trasladar a Senik a una unidad llena de vulcanos heridos mentalmente. Incluso desde muchos pisos de distancia, Spock podía sentir sus proyecciones psíquicas no protegidas de dolor y pérdida. Spock podía sentir su propia picazón en la piel, una reacción psicosomática al estrés proyectado.

Senik había terminado de meditar y había creado una apariencia pasable de los escudos mentales que alguna vez poseyó. Por lo que Spock había escuchado, los niños vulcanos fueron los más afectados por la destrucción, pero también los más resistentes. Con el tiempo, aprendería cómo adaptarse a su estado no vinculado. Algunos adultos todavía estaban en estado de coma, otros funcionaban dentro de parámetros normales, como el padre de Spock. Inadvertidamente, un recuerdo reciente de Sarek apareció en su mente.

_ Me preguntaste una vez por qué... _

Spock silenciosamente implacable silenció la voz en su cabeza y se concentró en el chico apoyado en la cama de hospital. Como era de esperar, Senik deseaba información sobre la destrucción de Vulcano.

"Te das cuenta de que no tengo libertad para discutir muchos de los detalles que rodean esos eventos", dijo Spock.

El niño asintió de inmediato. "Deseo saber sobre los orígenes de la nave", dijo Senik vacilante. "¿Se sospecha que hay otros con armas como la que destruyó a Vulcano?". El tono del chico era uniforme, casi carente de emoción. Casi.

"Negativo", respondió Spock, agradecido de poder calmar este miedo. "Se cree que la nave y su arma eran de un futuro alternativo, y su tripulación actuó sola".

"¿Un futuro alternativo?", preguntó Senik, con los ojos muy abiertos de asombro. "¿Hay evidencia para apoyar esta teoría?".

"Se está compilando en este mismo momento", anunció una voz alegre. El corazón de Spock dio un salto involuntario ante el sonido y él y Senik se volvieron para ver a James T. Kirk parado en la puerta, sosteniendo un globo.

"Cadete Kirk", saludó Senik. "Estoy contento de ver que en su mayoría estás ileso".

Jim sonrió con fuerza. Estaba vestido una vez más con su uniforme de cadete, el sombrero a su lado, obviamente proveniente de una reunión con la Flota Estelar. Jim solo miró brevemente a Spock antes de prestar toda su atención al niño en la cama. "Hey chico. ¿Te sientes mejor?".

Senik asintió con la cabeza. “Estoy mucho mejor. Los médicos proyectan que seré liberado dentro del día".

Jim colocó el globo de colores brillantes con "Mejorate Pronto" en letras amarillas y plateadas en la mesa auxiliar. Los ojos de Spock y Jim se encontraron de nuevo brevemente sobre la cabeza de Senik antes de que Spock rompiera el contacto visual. Fortaleció sus escudos y equilibró su respiración, concentrándose en el tejido azul pálido de la manta de hospital de Senik.

"Es un globo", explicó Jim. “Este está lleno de helio para que flote. Es un regalo común si alguien está en el hospital ".

Senik miró el globo de mylar con curiosidad. "¿Cual es su propósito?".

Jim frunció el ceño. “Los tenemos en fiestas o cumpleaños, o cuando alguien necesita ser animado. No son muy lógicos, pero a la mayoría de los humanos les gustan".

"Fascinante", dijo Senik, extendiendo la mano para examinar la cinta de plástico y traer el peso más de cerca.

Un silencio denso cayó en la habitación, y Spock luchó por decir algo antes de que Senik observará el comportamiento inusual del adulto y comenzará a hipotetizar lo que había sucedido en las últimas treinta y dos horas.

"¿Alguien tiene sed?", preguntó Jim de repente. "Spock, ¿por qué no vamos a traerle un poco de té a Senik?”.

"No necesito…”, comenzó Senik, pero Jim lo interrumpió.

"Voy a tomar un refresco, pero sigo olvidando que té toman ustedes dos. ¿Vienes conmigo, Spock?”, Jim le dirigió una mirada significativa, y Spock solo pudo asentir.

Spock se levantó y permitió que Jim lo llevará fuera de la habitación. Cuando estaban a mitad de camino por el pasillo, casi en el dispensador de bebidas, Jim se dio la vuelta para mirarlo.

En el luminoso pasillo, Jim parecía estar enfermo. Las sombras debajo de sus ojos destacaban en su pálida piel. Atrás quedó la bravuconería y el efecto optimista, ahora reemplazado por una mirada cautelosa de la que Spock se sintió responsable.

"¿Cómo estás?", preguntó Jim, sus ojos azules buscando su rostro. Spock podía sentir la presión de esa mirada, como si Jim pudiera ver las docenas de fracturas en sus escudos mentales.

“Soy funcional. Cuando salga Senik, me reportaré a la Flota Estelar para realizar un informe y mi evaluación médica”. Spock hizo una pausa, tantas preguntas que quería hacer, pero no sentía que tuviera el derecho de hacerlas más. "¿Cuál es el estado médico del Capitán Pike?".

Jim frunció el ceño. “Todavía en cirugía, pero en condición estable. ¿Dónde está tu Padre?".

"Se ha establecido en el campo de refugiados de Vulcano en Alameda".

Jim asintió, luego exhaló pesadamente. "Bones me invitó a quedarme con él y Christine, fuera del campus", dijo Jim. "Nadie quiere quedarse en los dormitorios en este momento, es demasiado...", se detuvo. "Voy a pasar por tu casa, recoger mis cosas. ¿No le has dicho a Senik?".

Spock solo pudo sacudir la cabeza. No había formulado una explicación adecuada.

"Bueno, tú decides lo que quieres decirle". Los labios de Jim se apretaron con frustración. "Las clases se cancelaron hasta nuevo aviso, así que no estoy seguro de cuándo lo volveré a ver".

"T’Mae llegará el jueves para tomar la custodia de Senik", agregó Spock.

"Me gustaría verlo antes de que se vaya".

Spock asintió con la cabeza. Jim comenzó a caminar nuevamente hacia el dispensador de bebidas y, sin preguntar, sacó el código correcto para la bebida preferida de Senik y Spock.

"Vamos a hablar de esto", dijo Jim severamente, mirando las bebidas mientras se sintetizaban. "Entiendo que necesitas este espacio ahora, pero no lo vamos a dejar de esta manera".

Spock observó a Jim por el rabillo del ojo, catalogando el estrés y la fatiga que le cubrían la frente, cada abrasión y contusión aún sin tratamiento por la prisa de Jim por llegar al hospital. Sintió la necesidad de tocar la piel rosada, de tener una sensación táctil de que Jim estaba vivo y bien. Casi cedió a la ilógica sensación hasta que se paralizó ante la vista de un pequeño moretón que asomaba del cuello de Jim.

La vista lo congeló completamente, y las fracturas finas de su serena fachada comenzaron a resquebrajarse. "De acuerdo", se las arregló para hablar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas de autor:
> 
> *Sopla besos a todos los gentiles lectores*
> 
> Ustedes son los mejores, no puedo agradecerles lo suficiente por los comentarios y felicitaciones, y por el buen rollo general enviado a través de Internet. Gracias, gracias, gracias. ¡¡¡Globos para todos!!!
> 
> A propósito, siendo vagos aquí, todo se revelará a su debido tiempo. Creo que es seguro decir que los eventos fueron más o menos compatibles con las películas.


	20. Abandonado

_ Cuando Jim finalmente despertó, estaba atrapado dentro de una cápsula de escape y solo podía ver luz blanca brillante y nieve por la pequeña ventana sobre su cabeza. Los únicos sonidos que podía escuchar eran el pitido de la consola de la computadora y su respiración agitada. _

_ "No", gimió Jim, tirando del arnés de seguridad. ¿Cómo llegó aquí? Seguramente la Enterprise no había... _

_ "Mierda". _

_ Los recuerdos comenzaron a resurgir. Recordaba su ira irracional, el desafío evidente hacia Spock. Mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda. _

_ "Computadora, ¿dónde estoy?". _

**_Ubicación: Delta Vega. Planeta clase M: inseguro. Hay un puesto de avanzada de la Flota Estelar a catorce kilómetros al noroeste._ **

_ "Catorce kilómetros", murmuró. Miró alrededor de la pequeña cápsula de escape, sintiéndose extrañamente claustrofóbico. Al diablo con esto, decidió, y dio un tirón final al arnés de seguridad, liberándose del asiento. _

**_Permanezca en su cápsula._ **

_ "No, gracias", respondió y agarró el traje climático. No estaba dispuesto a estar atrapado dentro de una pequeña bola de metal hasta que llegaran los rescatistas. La ansiedad y el miedo comenzaban a surgir en la boca de su estómago, asfixiándolo. No pudo respirar por completo hasta que despejó la escotilla de escape, saliendo al frío amargo. _

_ La sensación de alivio duró poco, ya que la intensa sensación de maldad y ansiedad comenzó a hervir una vez más. Inspeccionó el paisaje de la tundra e intentó calmarse con respiraciones profundas. Sacó su comunicador y comenzó a dictar. _

_ "Fecha estelar 2258.42 o 4... lo que sea. El Capitán interino Spock me ha abandonado en Delta Vega, en lo que creo que es una violación del Protocolo de Seguridad 49.09 que rige el tratamiento de los prisioneros a bordo de una nave espacial... " _

_ Un aullido desde la distancia rompió su monólogo y... _

**-**

**::::**

Jim se despertó sobresaltado, repentinamente alerta. Despejó su sueño de Delta Vega y volvió a la realidad. Estaba recostado en el sofá de Christine Chapel en la sala de estar. Miró el cronómetro en la pared y suspiró. Jim había dormido menos de tres horas, pero sentía que tenía electricidad corriendo por sus venas.

Después de tantas horas de pura adrenalina, reuniones y agotamiento emocional, se irritó al descubrir que el sueño era difícil de alcanzar. Se echó de lado, giró la almohada hacia el lado frío y probó los ejercicios de respiración que Spock le había enseñado, contando hacia atrás en vulcano y dejando que los molestos pensamientos flotaran fuera de su conciencia. Todos ellos tenían que ver con el vulcano. __

_ Lehkuh.  _ Spock perdió su planeta y su madre en un instante.

_ Naukuh.  _ A pesar de esas pérdidas demoledoras, había seguido capitaneando la Enterprise.

_ Ohkuh.  _ Spock de alguna manera sacó lo peor de Jim en el puente, lo que lo llevó a ser expulsado de la nave.

_ Stehkuh.  _ Jim pudo sacar lo peor de Spock.

_ Shehkuh.  _ Spock todavía albergaba culpa por sus acciones hacia Jim.

_ Kaukuh.  _ A pesar de todo, Spock todavía estaba al lado de Jim.

_ Kehkuh.  _ Spock había planeado morir en curso de colisión con la Narada.

_ Rehkuh.  _ Estaba evitando a Jim e ignorando sus mensajes.

_ Dahkuh.  _ Si inspiraron sentimientos tan fuertes y destructivos el uno en el otro durante momentos de estrés, ¿cómo podrían trabajar juntos?

_ Veh. Mi mente está en silencio. _ Cantó Jim.  _ Mi mente está en silencio. _

_ Ris. _ Cero.

La energía se desvaneció lentamente de su sistema, pero Jim todavía no durmió por muchas horas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas de autor:
> 
> ¡Fue breve, pero muy importante! Cosas tristes y más momentos retrospectivos por delante, pero mi compromiso con un feliz para siempre es inquebrantable, gentiles lectores.
> 
> Gracias por sus comentarios, felicitaciones y cualquier pensamiento, diatriba o migajas de simpatía por nuestros pobres muchachos. ¡Próximo capítulo pronto!


	21. Reunión

Senik se sentó solo en un banco en la entrada del Centro de Convenciones Alameda. Spock se había ido a buscar el mostrador de ubicación de refugiados, por lo que leyó detenidamente los avisos de salud de la Federación.

**Vacunas contra la gripe Terrana administradas en el nivel de entrepiso hasta las 1700 diariamente.**

**Jardines orientales reservados para la meditación y la quema de incienso. El incienso no puede encenderse dentro del centro de convenciones.**

**Conozca los cinco signos de Psitrauma: ¡El bienestar mental comunitario es responsabilidad de todos!**

El sonido de las botas del uniforme de Spock sonó en el azulejo de la entrada vacía mientras caminaba de regreso a Senik.

"Tu madre está siendo procesada", dijo Spock. "Se nos pide que esperemos en el área de información".

Senik se puso de pie y Spock lo acompañó lentamente por un pasillo ancho y vacío hasta un enorme salón de baile dividido en salas más pequeñas por paredes temporales de cortinas y paneles. Ambos fueron escaneados y enviados a un rincón de la habitación bordeada de sillas ocupadas por vulcanos silenciosos.

Tomaron un par de asientos, y Senik aprovechó la oportunidad para ver a los demás esperando. Dos eran chicas más jóvenes que él, presumiblemente huérfanas. Como era de esperar, estaban sentadas solemne y silenciosamente, sus ojos redondos y oscuros sin parpadear. Inusualmente, fueron los adultos quienes aparentemente estaban inquietos, pero Senik solo podía suponer que estaban mostrando signos de psitrauma moderado. El que estaba más cerca de Senik se pasaba las manos rítmicamente por la parte superior de las piernas, otro se retorcía el pelo entre los dedos. Alborotándose, los humanos lo llamaban. En los vulcanos, era un comportamiento de búsqueda sensorial comúnmente exhibido en los bebés. Senik había disciplinado la compulsión antes de su segundo cumpleaños. Era inquietante observarlo en sus mayores.

"No mires", murmuró Spock y Senik inmediatamente desvió la mirada hacia el suelo.  _ Kaiidth. _ Lo que es, es. Todos sanarían, con el tiempo, le habían asegurado.

Ocasionalmente, las personas entraban o salían, ya sea los refugiados o el personal de la Federación que sacaba a uno de los vulcanos de la habitación a alojamientos temporales. De repente, Spock se levantó y Senik siguió su mirada hacia la entrada donde esperaba una mujer vulcana. Senik inmediatamente hizo lo mismo y comenzó a cruzar la habitación, cuando tropezó con el borde de su túnica y cayó al suelo. El calor cubrió su rostro, podía sentir los ojos de la habitación sobre él, podía inferir razonablemente sus pensamientos y especulaciones.

El deterioro de las habilidades motoras gruesas era otro signo documentado de psitrauma.

Antes de que Senik pudiera ponerse de pie nuevamente, alguien se arrodilló a su lado y unos dedos rozaron el costado de su cara. "Senik-kam, ¿estás herido?".

Hace muchos meses, en un planeta que ya no existía, Senik había evitado el mismo gesto emocional. Había estado irritado por el uso de su nombre de guardería, simplemente porque su entrada eminente a la edad adulta no podía permitir tales exhibiciones ilógicas reservadas para niños pequeños. Ahora, no podía hacer nada más que responder en especie. Apoyó su propia mano sobre la de ella y cerró los ojos, sintiendo la comodidad y el vínculo maternal que cantaba entre ellos. "Ko-mehk", susurró.

_ Madre. _


	22. Arena

Fuera del Centro de Convenciones Alameda, Jim se quedó de pie mientras las holo-cámaras destellaban a su alrededor, capturando su presencia en la solemne ocasión para nuevos videos y libros de texto. Chekov y Sulu se pararon a ambos lados mientras posaban por unos momentos más, antes de escapar de los reporteros sin hacer comentarios y atravesar las puertas dobles hacia el servicio conmemorativo. Una caminata silenciosa por el pasillo vacío del centro los condujo a un anfiteatro con bancos escalonados, acomodando cómodamente a los mil doscientos vulcanos presentes.

Como uno de los siete no vulcanianos que asistieron, Jim y sus dos compañeros se destacaron con sus uniformes blancos formales entre el mar de túnicas grises. Eran tres de los héroes de Vulcano, el oficial de la Flota Estelar que desactivó la plataforma de perforación, el prodigio que sacó a los ancianos del Arca Katric y James T. Kirk, que no necesitaba presentación. Al menos, así es como las noticias los habían anunciado toda la semana.

Jim examinó a la multitud, incapaz de distinguir a Spock, Senik o incluso a Sarek en el mar de dolientes vulcanos. Jim frunció el ceño, preocupado de que Spock no asistiera a la ceremonia conmemorativa. No había tenido noticias suyas desde que visitó a Senik en el hospital. En verdad, Jim solo había aceptado la invitación al memorial por la posibilidad de ver a Spock. Se paró en el mar de personas y se dio cuenta de que había perdido a Sulu y Chekov en la multitud, de alguna manera. Incapaz de localizarlos, encontró un banco vacío a mitad del anfiteatro y comenzó a buscar a Spock.

Su atención fue captada por una voz grave que lo llamaba por su nombre. Jim se volvió, sorprendido de ver a la última persona que estaba esperando encontrar. "Hola", saludó al hombre con cautela.

"Debería haber esperado encontrarte aquí", dijo el anciano Spock, de pie junto a Jim, con una de las simples túnicas grises.

"Tengo que decir que no esperaba verte de nuevo tan pronto o tan... cerca de nuestro amigo mutuo", respondió Jim, mirando a su alrededor con inquietud.

"No te preocupes, Jim", le aseguró Spock. Miró por encima del hombro de Jim y dio una leve impresión de una sonrisa. "¿Los señores Chekov y Sulu, supongo?". Jim miró a su izquierda, donde la pareja estaba sentada un par de filas por encima de él.

"¿También los conoces?", preguntó Jim, suspicazmente.

El viejo Vulcano lo miró con complicidad. "Yo también veo los videos de noticias". Jim le dedicó una sonrisa tímida. Por supuesto, Jim no debería haber asumido nada. Este Spock había vivido en un universo completamente diferente; tan solo en el equipo la Enterprise debía haber innumerables diferencias. Jim le hizo un gesto para que se sentara en el espacio vacío en el banco. Spock lo ocupó gentilmente.

"Admito que nunca he visto al Sr. Chekov tan joven", murmuró Spock en voz baja, aparentemente absorto en la disposición de los pliegues de su túnica.

Aunque, tal vez había menos diferencias de las que Jim había esperado.

Las luces de la habitación se atenuaron y el silencio cayó sobre la multitud. Su atención se dirigió a la tarima, donde una mujer con la misma túnica gris estaba frente a una gran cuenca de piedra, de más de un metro de ancho, llena de arena roja. Sonó un gong, y ella habló con una voz fuerte que llegó hasta los bordes de la habitación.

Spock entonó sus palabras Golic en voz baja, para beneficio de Jim.

_ "Lo que queda, pero _

_ luz sobre arena... _

_ Sin sonido, sin lluvia. _

_ Ninguno quedará, _

_ pero ceniza, viento _

_ y luz sobre arena". _

Mientras se leían las palabras, la arena en el estrado comenzó a flotar y arremolinarse en una esfera, sostenida en el aire por un campo de energía. Miles de millones de granos de arena. Seis mil millones, cuatro millones, ciento doce granos de arena, se atrevió a adivinar Jim. Uno por cada vida perdida en Vulcano. La garganta de Jim se apretó, y la voz de Spock, sin querer, resonó en su mente.

_ Ahora soy miembro de una especie en peligro de extinción. _

La esfera comenzó a brillar y reducir su tamaño, y la arena adquirió una apariencia ardiente. Pasaron unos momentos y la esfera endureció instantáneamente en vidrio.

_ "Luz en la arena... _

_ Brillante y puro _

_ así es como _

_ su katra permanece”. _

El campo de energía sostenía la gran esfera de cristal, girando suavemente en el aire, las luces se encendieron una vez más y los vulcanos comenzaron a salir de la habitación. La gran ceremonia había terminado, y grupos más pequeños, lo que quedaba de clanes y casas, se dispersaron para ceremonias privadas.

Chekov y Sulu se pusieron de pie, listos para seguir a los vulcanos en fila fuera del anfiteatro tan pronto como Jim se uniera a ellos. "Jim, si podemos hablar", dijo el embajador Spock en voz baja. "Me pondré al día", le prometió Jim, y esperó hasta que su sección estuvo casi vacía.

"Simplemente deseaba consultar el estado de tu bienestar", dijo el Viejo Spock.

"Estoy bien, supongo", dijo Jim. “Supere todos los exámenes de salud, fui interrogado una docena de veces. Ahora solo estoy tomando los días personales sugeridos y luego puedo rendir los exámenes de la Academia y terminar".

Spock asintió con la cabeza. "¿Y mi yo más joven?".

"Afligido", respondió, no queriendo decir demasiado. Su Spock merecía privacidad emocional. Jim había prometido eso. El otro aparentemente sabía que no debía presionar el tema.

"Me di cuenta del detalle que trajo, supuse en honor a nuestra madre", dijo Spock.

"¿Él lo hizo? ¿Dónde?".

El Viejo Spock le dirigió una mirada enigmática e hizo un gesto por encima del hombro de Jim. "Los globos, por supuesto".

Jim se volvió para escanear la habitación y descubrió a qué se refería el anciano. En la esquina izquierda, a muchos metros de distancia, pudo ver un montón de globos morados que se dirigían lentamente hacia la salida de la puerta doble del anfiteatro. No podía ver ninguna cara, pero presumiblemente una de ellas era su Spock.

"Trajo globos", murmuró Jim, sorprendido. “Le dije a tu primo que eran una tradición humana para las reuniones. Supongo que no especifiqué que no eran para esto, supongo".

"El púrpura era el color favorito de mi madre", dijo Spock con cariño. "Creo que ella lo habría aprobado de todo corazón". Jim miró al viejo y vio a su Spock allí, triste y solo, de alguna manera templado y desgastado por cosas que Jim nunca sabría. Había perdido su mundo dos veces, había enterrado a su madre dos veces, y no había nadie vivo que pudiera entenderlo.

"Iba a ir a la ceremonia de Amanda", dijo Jim cuidadosamente. "¿Le gustaría venir?".

Spock vaciló, incierto. Jim se levantó y le indicó al anciano que lo siguiera. "Puedo asegurarme de que no te vean, y si lo hacen, inventaremos algo. Puedes ser un primo lejano, ¿verdad?”.

Spock levantó una ceja, pero no hizo ningún comentario sobre la sugerencia de Jim, simplemente lo siguió. "Gracias. Encuentro que en cualquier universo, siempre lloraré su muerte".

"La amabas mucho", acordó Jim en silencio, tratando de lavar las palabras venenosas que le había dicho a su Spock. Le complació que este Spock simplemente asintió en reconocimiento a la verdad en la declaración. "Era una mujer muy especial".

"¿La conociste?", preguntó Spock, aparentemente sorprendido. Jim frunció el ceño mentalmente. ¿No habían estado juntos en la Academia?  _ Amigo _ , el viejo Spock siempre lo había llamado así.  _ Viejo amigo _ . Eso ciertamente no era un buen augurio si se creía en el destino.

"Cuando ella y Sarek vinieron de visita hace unos meses", explicó Jim, y luego sonrió ante el recuerdo ahora cariñoso. "Traté de preparar la cena de Acción de Gracias, y no resultó tan bien, así que pedí comida china. Se lo comió todo gentilmente, incluso comentó sobre la precisión histórica del uso del repollo en los eggrolls”.

Spock resopló en voz baja, el pequeño sonido que su Spock hace cuando encuentra algo inmensamente divertido. Había una parte de él, una parte muy pequeña y asustada, que quería saber sobre este Spock y el otro Jim. No era un cobarde, pero desafiar un territorio emocional desconocido era mucho más fácil que saber que podría estar librando una batalla perdida con el Spock de este universo.

"¿El otro yo conocio a tu madre?", preguntó finalmente.

Spock miró hacia adelante, sus ojos vieron fantasmas que seguramente estuvieron enterrados por mucho tiempo para él. "Si muchas veces. Jim era un favorito particular de ella. Ella dijo que los dos tenían mucho en común, pero qué, nunca supe ".

_ Tú _ , pensó Jim con tristeza.  _ Seguramente los dos te amaron _ .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas de autor:  
> Lectores gentiles, he estado tomando películas de Disney y refrescos de naranja para sacar lo triste de mi sistema. Avisenme si saben de algo más que lo cure, tomaré algunos lindos fics, maliciosos viscos(1) y videos de cachorros.  
> Esto no es realmente parte de la historia, pero en mi opinión ese poema es poesía previa a la reforma, que se volverá muy popular entre los nuevos colonos de Nuevo Vulcano, y de sus raíces surakianas surgirá una nueva ola de contracultura previa a la reforma que será una parte visible e importante del futuro de la colonia. Es un conejito de la trama (2) que en serio quería escribir, pero que no podía coexistir pacíficamente en esta historia, por lo que está luchando aquí en la nota al pie. Alimenten esa parcela con zanahorias si lo desean.  
> :::: ::::  
> Notas de traductora:  
> Este capítulo me duele un poco. :(  
> Curiosidades lingüísticas (tenía mucho que no hacía esto):
> 
> (1)No sé si alguien lea las notas, pero en la original ponía marsh melons, que literalmente se traduce como “melones de pantano”, que es una forma graciosa de decir marshmallows (malvaviscos) y viene de Star Trek de hecho —de una de las películas de TOS, me parece, jamás la he visto T-T, pero he oído/leído de qué va cada una—, o al menos eso dice el Urban Dictionary:  
> “Forma cómicamente incorrecta de pronunciar la palabra malvavisco . Una broma común hacia los vulcanos que sienten curiosidad por el comportamiento humano relacionado con el campamento.  
> Cuando Kirk, Spock y McCoy van de campamento, Spock saca un pequeño dispositivo electrónico similar a un termo. Cuando Kirk le pregunta a Spock que está haciendo, Spock responde: "Me estoy preparando para tostar un melón de pantano". explicando además que estaba probando las costumbres de acampar que consultó a través de la computadora de la Enterprise-A . A lo que McCoy se ríe. Poco sabía Spock, que McCoy programó la computadora de la nave para cambiar el nombre Marshmallow a Marsh-Melon como parte de una broma.”  
> Yo puse maliciosos viscos, porque no sé cómo se habrá puesto en el doblaje y quería conservar más o menos la broma.
> 
> (2)Plot Bunny: se traduce como conejito de la trama, es una forma de referirse a las ideas que te rondan por la cabeza hasta que las incluyes en una historia. Ni idea de dónde proviene el término, tampoco sé si tenga un equivalente en español.


	23. Postulado

Senik había calculado que su posición cerca del topiario era lo más alejado que podía estar de los dolientes mientras todavía podía observarlos.

Todo lo que quedaba de la casa S’chn T’gia se había reunido para presentar sus respetos. Ahora eran solo cuatro: Sarek, Spock, Senik y su madre, T’Mae. El hermano y las sobrinas de Amanda Grayson asistieron. Los antiguos compañeros de clase de Amanda de su formación profesional en la Tierra y algunos de los colegas humanos de Sarek y Spock también se unieron a ellos en el pequeño rincón del formal jardín inglés reservado para el memorial. En una corriente lenta, se acercarían a Spock o Sarek, entonarían las mismas condolencias de memoria y pasarían a la proyección holográfica de Amanda para susurrar entre ellos o enjuagarse las lágrimas humanas. Senik casi envidiaba su habilidad para hacerlo, y se preguntó si sería capaz de emular a los humanos, el dolor se volvería transitorio. Tal como estaban las cosas, su eficiencia mental y flexibilidad habían mejorado dramáticamente en los últimos dos días.

Pasaron varios minutos hasta que Senik finalmente vio al Humano que estaba esperando. Jim llegaba por el camino con un anciano vulcano, con la cabeza inclinada, conversando, hasta que llegaron a la puerta del jardín. Jim mantuvo abierta la puerta de hierro forjado para el anciano y examinó el jardín, buscando entre la pequeña multitud. Cuando sus ojos encontraron el objeto de su búsqueda, de pie junto a Sarek, abandonó a su compañero e hizo una línea recta hacia Spock.

Senik inmediatamente se arrepintió de haber tomado la esquina trasera del jardín, ya que no podía escuchar ni leer con precisión los intercambios entre Spock y Jim. Algo había cambiado entre ellos, Senik había observado un cambio en la interacción de la pareja en el hospital, pero no tenía la conciencia mental suficiente para cuantificar la intensidad o la duración de este nuevo comportamiento o analizar el significado. Ahora podía ver las manos de Spock, inquietas a su lado y los ojos de Jim sin vacilar por la expresión cerrada de Spock. Antes de que Senik pudiera compilar completamente una lista mental de hipótesis, lo interrumpió una voz.

"Tú trajiste los globos", dijo el anciano Vulcan, el mismo que había acompañado a Jim al jardín. Los globos antes mencionados estaban cerca de la proyección holográfica de Amanda Grayson, formalmente colocada contra el telón de fondo de Shi’Kahr, con una sonrisa de labios cerrados.

Senik asintió con la cabeza. "Los humanos exhiben sacos de gas noble de colores brillantes para conmemorar eventos importantes", explicó Senik. Era consciente de que su tía ya no podía apreciar tal muestra de tan ilógico sentimiento, pero Spock lo había aprobado verbalmente y Sarek no había dicho nada, lo que era esencialmente un respaldo. El extraño mayor simplemente asintió con la cabeza en comprensión. Al no tener nada más que decirle, Senik continuó observando a Spock y Jim, que ahora estaba agarrando el brazo de Spock sin decir nada.

"Es bueno verlos enamorados", comentó el anciano.

Sorprendido, Senik miró al extraño, que también observaba a la pareja con una expresión cariñosa. ¿ _ Amor _ ? ¿Era ese el cambio que había observado? No había anticipado que tal acontecimiento emocional se manifestará entre los dos hombres. Senik miró con tanta fuerza a Spock y Jim que estaba entrecerrando los ojos, tratando de detectar el rasgo o comportamiento novedoso que este extraño observó que podría justificar un comentario tan inusual. "No puedo comentar sobre su declaración, ya que no estaba al tanto de tal desarrollo".

"No importa", dijo el anciano y se inclinó formalmente. "Me aflijo contigo, joven Senik". Sin más comentarios, se dio la vuelta y se sentó en la esquina opuesta al fondo de la habitación.

La multitud comenzaba a tomar asiento para comenzar la ceremonia conmemorativa, por lo que Senik cruzó la sala para sentarse en un banco bajo entre su madre y Sarek. Se inclinó un poco hacia adelante para poder observar a Jim y Spock sentados uno al lado del otro, sin tocarse, pero lanzándose miradas tensas el uno al otro en intervalos asincrónicos. Se podía ver que el lado de la mano de Jim descansaba contra el borde de la rodilla de Spock, que fue apartada. Spock se aclaró la garganta y se puso ligeramente verde, haciendo que Jim frunciera el ceño y cruzará las manos sobre su regazo.

Senik catalogó el incidente, comparándolo con sus interacciones limitadas desde la destrucción de Vulcano, y comenzó a postular una nueva teoría.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas de autor:  
> Lectores amables, el próximo capítulo (más largo) se publicará en menos de 24 horas. Es un flashback muy necesario del POV de Spock. ¡Gracias como siempre por cualquier comentario, pensamiento, risa o chocolate mental!  
> :::: ::::  
> Notas de traductora:  
> Estos capítulos siempre los siento como una pareja divorciándose con un niño de por medio :(


	24. Miedo

N.A: 

:(

_**:::: ::::** _

Spock sugirió que se reunieran en la cafetería al borde del campus de la sede de la Flota Estelar. Sus horarios habían estado tan ocupados que no habían tenido tiempo de verse, aparte de mensajes breves y largas sesiones informativas con comando. Jim ya estaba sentado en una mesa pequeña, dos tazas humeantes listas, una indudablemente el café con leche preferido de Jim.

"Te ves como el infierno", dijo Jim en lugar de un saludo, entregándole a Spock su té con especias. "Pero es bueno verte".

"También es bueno verte", respondió Spock, tomando nota de las sombras debajo de los ojos de Jim y su gran palidez, todas señales de agotamiento, pero la sonrisa de Jim era genuina. No hizo nada para aliviar la agitación interna de Spock.

"¿Cómo está Senik?".

“Se ha recuperado completamente. Su madre reside con nosotros hasta que los refugiados se trasladen a una colonia adecuada".

"¿Y cómo estás?".

Spock hizo una pausa, sin saber cómo responder. Sentía que tenía sus emociones claramente expuestas en su piel para que todos lo vieran. Incluso su padre lo había reconocido antes de que Spock entendiera completamente lo comprometido que estaba.

**\---**

_ Hace una semana, 2258.42 _

"Estás experimentando agitación", observó Sarek en voz baja, consciente de los muchos oídos en el puente. "Te aconsejo que encuentres al Sr. Kirk y..."

"No está a bordo de la Enterprise", dijo Spock, temeroso de las palabras que su padre diría a continuación. "Está seguro, en Delta Vega", agregó, obligando a su ritmo cardíaco inestable a bajar a un ritmo aceptable. Jim está a salvo, y ahora Spock tenía el control.  _ Él tiene el control _ .

Los ojos de Sarek se abrieron imperceptiblemente y abrió la boca para advertir a Spock, pero fue interrumpido por el navegante al timón.

"Capitán Spock, se detectó un acceso no autorizado a la placa de control de la turbina de agua", anunció el Alférez Chekov.

Spock se volvió hacia la consola. "Reproduce el video".

Chekov sacó la información de seguridad y la reprodujo en la pantalla de la consola. Spock sintió su corazón alentarse mientras veía a dos figuras pasar velozmente por las turbinas de agua.

_ Jim. _

No debería ser posible. Debería estar a años luz de distancia. Debería estar a salvo.

“Seguridad, selle la cubierta de ingeniería. Tenemos intrusos en la sección tres de la turbina. Pongan fásers en aturdir”.

Spock giró sobre sus talones hacia la estación de seguridad y vio el video desde allí, el escape desesperado de la pareja. _ ¿Qué haces, Jim? _ , se preguntó. ¿ _ Cómo estás aquí?  _ Distraído, como estaba, no se dio cuenta de la presencia de Sarek detrás de él.

"¿El señor Kirk está aquí?”, preguntó su padre en voz baja, solo para los oídos de Spock.

Spock asintió un instante, no queriendo alertar a la tripulación. "No puede estar aquí", murmuró. Miró atento la pantalla, siendo evidencia de lo contrario.

"Quizás no sea él", sugirió Sarek.

Spock asintió entendiendo. "Un falso Jim". Era poco probable, pero una explicación lógica donde no existía otra. Spock forzó su fuerza mental restante, con la intención de descubrir la verdad del asunto y ordenó al equipo de seguridad que trajera a los intrusos al puente.

Un largo minuto después, dos oficiales de seguridad escoltaron a Jim y a otro hombre, empapados y goteando en el piso del puente. Spock no pudo hablar con el hombre que se parecía a Jim todavía.

"¿Quién eres tú?", le exigió al hombre desconocido.

"Estoy con él", respondió el hombre nervioso, mirando a su compañero.

"Está conmigo", reiteró Jim. Y  _ era _ Jim, se dio cuenta Spock con un escalofrío de sobresaltado reconocimiento. Incluso desde esta distancia física, los débiles escudos mentales de Spock no podían protegerlo del calor abrasador y la presencia que solo podía provenir de su amante.

"Estamos viajando a gran velocidad", señaló. "¿Cómo lograste llegar a bordo de esta nave?".

"Hey, tú eres el genio, ¿no tienes idea?", replicó Jim.

Internamente, Spock se erizó ante el comentario inusual, pero continuó con calma. "Como capitán interino de esta nave, le ordenó que responda la pregunta".

"Bueno, no responderé, capitán en funciones", respondió Jim y frunció el ceño. "¿Qué harás? Porque eso no te frustra, ¿verdad? Mi falta de cooperación, ‘¿eso... eso no te enoja?".

_ ¿Enfado? _ No, la ira sería ilógica. No sentía ira. Confusión, irritación, molestia eran todas emociones que podía sentir girando justo detrás de un fuerte campo de control, amenazando con estrellarse en la superficie.  _ Miedo. _ Ese era otro sentimiento, una emoción fría e ilógica que congeló las barreras de su mente, haciéndolas frágiles y débiles.

Spock lo ignoró y se volvió hacia el hombre mojado y empapado. "¿Eres miembro de la Flota Estelar?".

"Yo..." el hombre vaciló, mirando a Jim. "Um, sí. ¿Me dan una toalla, por favor?”.

"Bajo pena de corte marcial, te ordeno que me expliques cómo fuiste capaz de subir a bordo de la nave mientras se movía en velocidad warp".

"Bien..."

"No le contestes", ordenó Jim con calma, los ojos fijos en Spock.

"Me responderás", replicó, igualando el tono uniforme de Jim y mirándolo a los ojos. No podía ver irritación, miedo o ninguna de las emociones que Spock estaba tratando de controlar dentro del Humano. Solo vio la determinación de Jim.  _ ¿Por qué, Jim? ¿Por qué estás haciendo esto? _

"Prefiero no tomar un bando", respondió el hombre mojado.

"¿Qué te pasa, Spock?", preguntó Jim, dando un paso adelante, de repente nariz a nariz con él. "Tu planeta acaba de ser destruido, tu madre asesinada, y ni siquiera estás molesto".

"Si presumes que estas experiencias de alguna manera impiden mi habilidad para comandar esta nave, estás equivocado".

“Y una vez dijiste que el miedo era necesario para el comando. ¿Viste su nave? ¿Viste lo que hizo?”.

"Sí, por supuesto que sí".

"¿Entonces tienes miedo o no?".

Por mucho que quisiera, Spock no podía negar el estado precario de sus emociones. El frío miedo se agrandó en sus entrañas, forzando su control a un delgado punto de ruptura. "No permitiré que me des una conferencia sobre los méritos de la emoción".

"Entonces, ¿por qué no me detienes?". Fue eso, el desafío, lo que finalmente hizo la primera ruptura a través de las frágiles barreras de control de Spock, atravesando el frío miedo y encendiendo un deseo, más fuerte, de controlar ese desafío.

"Aléjese de mí, señor Kirk". Su visión se convirtió en un túnel y su audición se volvió menos aguda. Solo podía ver a Jim, solo podía escucharlo.  _ Jim necesitaba estar en silencio, necesitaba obedecer. _

“¿Cómo es no sentir enojo o desamor? ¿O la necesidad de no detenerte ante nada para vengar la muerte de la mujer que te dio a luz?”, cuestionó, sin prestar atención a la advertencia de Spock.

"Aléjate de mí", advirtió Spock.  _ Si Jim no obedecía, Spock lo obligaría. Tendría la sumisión de Jim. _

"¡No sientes nada!", acusó. “Ni siquiera debe ser comprensible para ti”.

Spock podía sentir los hilos finales de control tensarse, cerca de romperse.

"¡Nunca la amaste!".

Los últimos hilos de racionalidad se rompieron.  _ Deseo, rabia, miedo. ¿Cuándo se volvieron todos iguales? _

No fue hasta que Spock sintió el placer estimulante de la respiración lenta de Jim, el pulso acelerado y la lucha débil, que se restableció cualquier apariencia de compostura.

**\---**

_ En la actualidad…  _

"Te he hecho daño", susurró Spock, con los dedos alrededor de su taza de té. Las palabras hicieron poco para calmar la culpa y la vergüenza que sentía, pero parecía la forma adecuada de comenzar.

"Dije cosas terribles", dijo Jim, deduciendo correctamente que Spock finalmente estaba hablando de sus encuentros en el puente. "Tienes que saber que nunca quise decirlas".

Spock asintió con la cabeza. "Más tarde deduje que dijiste esas cosas para provocar una reacción emocional, así los eventos podían proceder como lo habías planeado".

"Desearía no haberlo hecho".

“Si hubiera confiado en ti, si hubiera escuchado tu plan para rescatar al Capitán Pike, no hubieras tenido que recurrir a tales tácticas. De todos modos, eran palabras y no me hicieron daño permanente. Sin embargo, nunca debería haberte tocado de esa manera”.

Jim sacudió la cabeza. “Ambos perdimos los estribos y nos pusimos físicos, si mal no recuerdo. Prefiero que me asfixien un poco al pellizco vulcano, todos los días, así que por favor toma nota de esa preferencia", bromeó.

"No justifiques la situación, Jim", lo regañó. "Mis decisiones fueron ilógicas y habrían sido desastrosas".

“Ahora estás siendo ilógico. No tienes ese tipo de previsión. La Flota Estelar aún confía en ti. Todavía confío en ti”. Jim extendió la mano sobre la mesa, con la palma abierta para extender la comodidad que Spock no merecía.

Spock suspiró. “Esa confianza está fuera de lugar, como he demostrado repetidamente, no soy digno de ella. El hecho de que no hayas llegado a esa conclusión por tu cuenta después de estos eventos solo respalda la conclusión de que somos incompatibles juntos".

"Hicimos un excelente equipo de comando", objetó Jim. "La única forma en que cualquiera de nosotros habría sobrevivido al Narada es si estábamos tú y yo allá arriba".

"No me refería a nuestras comisiones".

Los ojos de Jim se abrieron y su mandíbula se aflojó por un momento. "Estás rompiendo conmigo", acusó. Spock se detuvo un largo momento y asintió una vez. La cara de Jim se puso pálida y se dejó caer en su asiento. "Maldición. No lo vi venir ".

"No te encuentro carente de ninguna cualidad", comenzó Spock, antes de que Jim se riera amargamente, interrumpiendo.

"Por favor, si se trata de una versión vulcana de " No eres tú, soy yo ", perdóname. Me estás dejando en una cafetería. Esto ya no puede ser más cliché".

"Supuse que sería mejor tener una conversación así en un lugar neutral", dijo, aún sin saber cómo responder. Tenía planeado más de su discurso, un argumento lógico con más evidencia de apoyo para presentar, pero ahora que estaba allí con Jim, no podía recordarlo.

"Bueno, no te voy a dejar".

Spock se había imaginado su conversación no menos de 21 veces y había calculado las posibles reacciones de Jim (la justa ira reprimida había ganado con un 32.9% de probabilidad), pero Spock no tenía una respuesta preparada para un rechazo rotundo a terminar la relación.

"No creo que sea una opción", afirmó. Jim lo fulminó con la mirada.

"¿Por qué estás haciendo esto?", preguntó Jim, sus ojos buscando a Spock por las respuestas que no había dado en voz alta. Se encogió internamente, preocupado de que Jim viera la fea verdad de por qué necesitaba que su relación terminara. "¿Qué quieres de mi?".

Sabía que había muchas respuestas a esa inocua pregunta, pero dijo lo que era necesario, para protegerlos egoístamente a ambos.

"Quiero que me dejes".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas de la traductora:  
> :(  
> Se viene difícil.


	25. Chapter 25

Senik estaba parado en la sala de estar de Spock, trabajando junto a su madre mientras leían y clasificaban los artefactos vulcanos antes alojados en bibliotecas y museos fuera de Vulcano. Como su horario no convencional de la Academia estaba en una pausa semipermanente, ayudar en la preservación cultural era un uso lógico de su tiempo.

"Senik, démonos un descanso", sugirió T'Mae, alejándose de la consola y dirigiéndose a la cocina para preparar el servicio de té. Senik la siguió y tomó la tetera que le ofreció su madre, colocándola en el ornamentado calentador. Se sentó y observó a su madre preparar el té a la manera tradicional de los vulcanos, recordando muchos momentos de este ritual en su hogar de la infancia, donde T'Mae se detenía en sus tareas y llamaba a Senik para que saliera de sus estudios. Era un tiempo de tranquila conversación o reflexión.

"Senik-kam, estás reflexionando algo", dijo T'Mae, sus grandes ojos gentiles y sabios.

Senik sabía que no debía preguntar de qué hablaba. Había estado distraído, bastante evidente en su ineficiencia de hoy. "No entiendo por qué Spock y Jim han disuelto su relación romántica. Mi estudio de sus personalidades, hábitos, preferencias y fortalezas concluyó que eran una pareja ideal. Incluso en tiempos de gran estrés, se descubrió que ambos eran buenos y capaces líderes. Mis datos son corroborados por las evaluaciones psicológicas de la Flota Estelar".

T'Mae inclinó la cabeza, considerando a Senik con una mirada franca, como si lo midiera de nuevo. "Has descubierto que los resultados no se alinean con tu hipótesis inicial". Senik asintió con la cabeza.

"Como científico, formularía una nueva hipótesis y no me demoraría en superar los resultados fallidos", dijo Senik, con los hombros hundidos en una postura poco característica. "Pero me encuentro con ganas de entender las razones por las que terminaron la asociación. No es lógico".

"Hay momentos en que incluso los vulcanos toman decisiones ilógicas".

"No lo hiciste, cuando rompiste tu vínculo con padre", le recordó Senik. Aunque fue hace muchos años, tenía un claro recuerdo de su madre, mantenida dentro de los límites de la propiedad de Stutok, arcaicamente tradicional, con el trabajo fuera de casa prohibido.

"Mi decisión fue lógica, pero no sin sus consecuencias. Temía que te apartaran de mí", admitió T'Mae, pasando una mano por el cabello de Senik. Estaba a punto de decir más cuando la puerta exterior se abrió y Sarek entró con un invitado detrás de él.

"T'sai T'Pring, sea bienvenida al domicilio de mi hijo, Spock", dijo Sarek formalmente, haciendo un gesto a la mujer Vulcana para que cruzara el umbral hacia la sala de estar. Era un nombre que Senik no reconoció, pero conocía el peinado adornado y las maneras distantes. Ella pertenecía a la antigua nobleza vulcana, como la familia de su padre. Recordó que era inusual estar sin un séquito de guardias y miembros de la familia, pero los chaperones eran escasos, incluso para Lady T'Pring.

"S'haile Sarek, le agradezco por su hospitalidad", respondió ella con acento aristocrático. _Lord Sarek._ Aunque la casa de S'chn T'gai era noble, ellos, como la mayoría de los vulcanos de las antiguas familias nobles, seguían a los principios de Surak y evitaban esas nociones pasadas de moda como títulos heredados.

"¿Quien es ella?", preguntó Senik en voz baja.

Su madre levantó una ceja significativamente. "Una vieja hipótesis. Posiblemente una nueva". Senik frunció el ceño al comprender, viendo a la invitada entrar en la habitación.

"Mi hermana, T'Sai T'Mae, y su hijo, Senik", dijo Sarek.

Los ojos de T'Pring se posaron sobre T'Mae y luego hacia Senik, y les dió una mirada desdeñosa. "Tu hermana es conocida por mí".

"La recuerdo, una visitante frecuente a la casa de mi ex esposo", dijo T'Mae en breve. Como T'Pring no dio señales de escucharla, T'Mae se levantó. "Como lady T'Pring no requiere más presentación, reanudaré mi trabajo".

"Una idea excelente", declaró T'Pring. T'Mae se movió de la sala de estar, y Senik retiró las tazas abandonadas.

"Mi hijo llegará pronto. ¿Puedo ofrecerle una bebida?", preguntó Sarek.

T'Pring asintió una vez, sus ojos se clavaron en el hombro de Sarek, dándole una mirada recatada de una dama de casa noble. "Sí, un vaso de agua sería apreciado". Sarek se fue a buscar el vaso solicitado y Senik tomó su posición al lado de su madre, revisando documentos una vez más. Si había estado distraído antes, ahora lo estaba doblemente con T'Pring aquí, como una posible compañera de enlace.

"Admito que estoy sorprendida de que uno de esos vínculos deliberadamente rotos sea bienvenido nuevamente a la casa de S'chn T'gai", dijo T'Pring, ahora tomando el asiento abandonado de T'Mae en la mesa, totalmente consciente de que T 'Mae estaba a solo unos pasos de distancia.

"Yo, sin embargo", dijo T'Mae en voz baja, "no siento tanta emoción como sorpresa al reflexionar sobre sus malos modales cuando era joven".

"Su hermana es bastante insolente", resopló T'Pring, aceptando delicadamente su vaso de agua.

"Simplemente deseaba transmitir lo completo de mi comprensión sobre su persona", dijo T'Mae, sin dejar de mirar la pantalla de la computadora. "En pocas palabras, no estoy sorprendida por sus acciones o palabras poco delicadas, ya que se predicen fácilmente a partir de observaciones anteriores".

Si Sarek se sorprendió por tales comentarios, su entrenamiento diplomático no le permitiría demostrarlo, pero tampoco intervino en el asunto, optando por permanecer en silencio. T'Pring simplemente miró hacia otro lado, por la ventana y dejó su agua intacta.

Todas los presentes estaban en silencio. Senik, habiéndose acostumbrado a la charla humana, descubrió que era vagamente incómodo, pero el timbre lo rompió abruptamente. Senik caminó hacia la puerta, la abrió y encontró al doctor Leonard McCoy parado afuera con una caja de cartón.

"Estoy aquí para recoger las cosas de Jim", dijo, antes de que Senik pudiera ofrecerle un saludo.

Senik miró a los adultos, quienes simplemente parpadearon hacia él.

"Bueno, no tengo todo el día", ladró el médico. Senik se hizo a un lado sin hacer comentarios y el doctor McCoy entró, miró alrededor de la sala abierta, tres adultos vulcanos lo miraron. "Bueno, ¿dónde está el duende?", preguntó con suspicacia.

"Si está preguntando el paradero de mi hijo, él está actualmente en el campo de refugiados en conferencia con los ancianos", dijo Sarek. "¿Se podría reorganizar esta reunión en otro momento acordado mutuamente?".

El doctor McCoy frunció el ceño. "No hay tiempo como el presente". El humano se dio la vuelta y gritó hacia afuera. "Ni siquiera está aquí. Entra y terminemos de una vez".

Senik miró por sobre la caja del doctor para ver a Jim corriendo por el camino, vestido informalmente con jeans azules y una camiseta blanca. Al ver a Senik, sonrió a medias. "Oye, chico, me alegro de verte". Jim le apretó el hombro con afecto humano, sin prestar atención a las miradas que estaba recibiendo de los demás.

"James Kirk, también es agradable estar en tu presencia. Ya conociste a Sarek y a mi madre, T'Mae ", dijo Senik. Jim levantó la mano en ta'al, siendo correspondido.

"Y esta es lady T'Pring", agregó Senik, y se deleitó con una exhibición fascinante de las emociones humanas mostradas en rápida sucesión, tanto que estaba seguro de que solo las capacidades de procesamiento visual de un Vulcano podrían verlas y catalogarlas.

_Sorpresa._

_Dolor._

_Enfado._

_Resignación._

Parpadearon rápida y claramente en el rostro expresivo de Jim, pero el significado combinado de estas variadas emociones se perdió para Senik. Infirió que Jim sabía quién era T'Pring y por qué estaba allí. T'Pring simplemente frunció los labios en respuesta al ta'al de Jim.

"Bueno, solo estoy aquí para...", Jim hizo un gesto hacia la caja en las manos del médico. "Solo será un momento, perdón por interrumpir". Giró sobre sus talones y caminó hacia la habitación de Spock, con el doctor McCoy detrás de él.

T'Pring miró a los dos humanos especulativamente, pero no hizo ningún comentario. La cara de Sarek estaba tan inexpresiva como siempre, y Senik estaba parado junto a la puerta sin saber si sería mejor seguir a Jim para ayudarlo a recuperar sus pertenencias o permanecer en la sala de estar para observar mejor a T'Pring.

Mientras sopesaba los beneficios de cada acción, otra figura familiar llegaba por el camino hacia la puerta principal. "Spock se aproxima", anunció Senik.

Sarek se levantó de inmediato y caminó rápidamente hacia la puerta, como si intentara interceptar un misil en curso de colisión con la mayor dignidad posible. Se colocó en la puerta antes de que Spock pudiera entrar, bloqueando la entrada. "Mi hijo, Spock", saludó formalmente. "Larga vida y prosperidad. Estoy rehaciendo la asociación de nuestra familia con una noble dama de una gran casa".

Las cejas de Spock se fruncieron ligeramente y atrapó la mirada de Senik sobre el hombro de Sarek. "Padre, paz y larga vida", respondió, con una nota burlona en la voz. "¿Puedo entrar a mi casa?".

"Sugeriría que nos vayamos", dijo Sarek. "Pueden encontrar el exterior como más propicio para reencontrarse".

Spock frunció el ceño. "Actualmente hay once grados centígrados y se pronostica lluvia. No veo la lógica en permanecer al aire libre".

"Estoy de acuerdo", anunció una voz imperiosa desde la mesa.

Los ojos de Spock se entrecerraron. "¿Has traído a T'Pring a mi casa, padre?".

"Ella ha aceptado una reunión inicial y nada más", dijo Sarek.

"Este no es el mejor momento".

"Por el contrario", dijo Sarek, finalmente apartándose para permitir la entrada de Spock, "si no ahora, ¿cuándo?".

"Hey, Senik", la voz de Jim llegó desde el área de los dormitorios. "¿Sabes dónde puse mi...", Jim apareció detrás de Sarek y vio a Spock. "Mi sudadera de la Academia", terminó sin convicción.

Jim había dicho una vez que las cejas vulcanas eran muy expresivas, lo que parecía ser una observación deficiente ya que los humanos, a diferencia de los vulcanos, podían usar los músculos lateral orbicular y frontal del ojo de manera simultánea, lo que permitía una variedad más amplia de expresiones. Las expresiones faciales vulcanas eran muy crudas, comparativamente. Las propias expresiones faciales de Spock eran bastante simples de discernir, y Senik se preguntó si Jim podría leerlas tan bien como los vulcanos. Si T'Pring hubiera estado sentada en el ángulo apropiado, seguramente se habría ofendido por el descarado gesto de Spock.

Sus fosas nasales se dilataron. _Deseo._

Las cejas se fruncieron. _Confusión._

"Jim, vámonos", instó el doctor McCoy, una caja ahora llena de ropa y varios objetos personales en la mano.

La mandíbula se apretó. _Enfado._

"No he visto tu sudadera", respondió Spock de manera uniforme. "Si la encuentro, te lo enviaré".

Jim tragó saliva y cuadró la mandíbula. "Si, gracias. Bueno, eso es todo. Una vez más, lamento interrumpir esto ... sea lo que sea".

Jim asintió con la cabeza al doctor McCoy y caminaron hacia la puerta. Jim se detuvo un momento para jalar a Senik a un breve abrazo con un solo brazo. "Cuídate, chico", murmuró y salió por la puerta, evitando cuidadosamente a Spock por milímetros.

Senik captó, por solo 0.67 segundos, una mirada totalmente incongruente en la cara de su primo mientras observaba al doctor McCoy y Jim caminando por el sendero con la caja de cartón.

_Nostalgia._

Sin decir una palabra, Spock se sentó rígidamente en la mesa, frente a T'Pring. Senik estaba parado en el medio de la habitación, su mente repasaba y diseccionaba los últimos cuatro minutos en su mente, tratando de alinear lo que observaba con lo que sabía. No fue sino hasta que T'Mae le puso suavemente una mano en el hombro, guiándolo nuevamente a la consola de la computadora, que finalmente entendió el enigma presentado.

"Madre, creo que he sacado prematuramente conclusiones de datos erróneos", susurró Senik, receloso de los vulcanos en la mesa, que habían caído en un silencio que no mostraba signos de ruptura.

T'Mae echó un vistazo a la espalda de James Kirk y asintió con la cabeza. "Sin embargo, no tienes el lujo del tiempo para evaluar esta nueva información".

Senik suspiró suavemente, resignado. Todos fueron asignados como la primera ola de colonos a la colonia en Nuevo Vulcano. Spock había anunciado su intención de renunciar a su posición en la Flota Estelar y unirse a la tripulación del _T'Rikh_ para examinar posibles sitios de colonias en 2.3 semanas estándar, posiblemente para nunca volver a la Tierra.

"Si tan solo hubiera una manera de... alentar este estudio a su conclusión natural", murmuró, con la cabeza inclinada sobre la consola.

Las cejas de Senik se fruncieron en confusión. "¿Sugieres una interferencia?".

"Introducir un catalizador", corrigió T'Mae. "Sería fascinante observarlo".

Senik asintió pensativamente, reconociendo la lógica superior de su madre y compañera científico.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas de autor:
> 
> Oh, gentiles lectores, gracias, gracias, gracias por sus amables pensamientos y comentarios hasta el momento, espero que disfrutaran este capítulo donde la marea gira hacia nuestro K /S feliz para siempre. Es un milagro de Festivus ;-)
> 
> Estoy un poco preocupada por este capítulo, espero que T'Mae en particular tenga sentido. Quería arrojar un poco de luz sobre ella, espero que vean de dónde Senik obtiene su pequeña actitud científica.
> 
> ¡Feliz Navidad a todos y buenas noches! Espero verlos antes de Año Nuevo con otro capítulo.
> 
> :::: ::::
> 
> Notas de traductora:
> 
> Todo este capitulo con T'Pring es como: hay que golpearla, quiero golpearla. Y eso es raro, por lo general la pintan bastante bien en el fandom en ingles.


	26. Confesión

### Spock estaba en su escritorio revisando cuidadosamente los proyectos finales de sus estudiantes avanzados de lingüística cuando su comunicador sonó.

Sus ojos se abrieron momentáneamente al ver de quién era el mensaje. Jim

**¿Dijiste plátanos macho (1)?**

Frunció el ceño, tratando de entender el significado del mensaje cuando otro llegó un momento después.

**Tienen plátanos normales, ¿son igual de buenos? No creo que a Christine le importe.**

Un mensaje tan inexplicable como el anterior, Spock envió una breve respuesta.

**No entiendo el significado de este mensaje.**

Esperó un momento y fue recompensado con una respuesta rápida.

**Estoy haciendo esto POR TI, viejo. Respóndeme.**

Curiosa respuesta, sí no completamente absurda.

**No tengo conocimiento de solicitarle ningún producto a usted ni a ninguna persona, por lo que debe estar equivocado. Sin embargo, puede interesarle saber que los plátanos macho contienen un tercio menos de humedad, lo que resulta en una hidrólisis ineficiente y una consistencia más almidonada.**

Satisfecho con su respuesta, volvió a su trabajo, aunque miraba el comunicador con más frecuencia de la estrictamente necesaria.

**Estoy seguro de que piensas que tus imitaciones son buenas. ¿Estás disfrutando de mi agonía emocional?**

Spock se calmó ante la pregunta, la acusación le dolió así que devolvió una breve respuesta. **Negativo, no puedo.**

**Estoy parado en el pasillo de productos e incluso esto me recuerda a Spock. Hay una caja de gespar al lado de los plátanos y todo lo que puedo pensar es en él y si me extraña. ¿Cuál es tu opinión médica al respecto?**

Spock leyó el mensaje, y aunque ya lo había guardado en su memoria, lo leyó una vez más. Su presión arterial disminuyó por un momento y luego aumentó repentinamente en un 12%, lo que provocó una sensación de presión incómoda en su pecho.

Jim pensaba que estaba enviando mensajes al doctor McCoy.

Spock consideró revelar su identidad, señalando el error de comunicación; era la elección más lógica. Descubrió que no tenía el corazón para hacerlo, como diría Jim. Pero tampoco podía mentir.

**Estoy seguro de que lo hace.**

Inmediatamente apagó su comunicador, eliminando toda tentación de comunicarse más.

**_:::: ::::_ **

Senik leyó la información enviada a su PADD y se la entregó a su madre. Fue su primer intento de introducir un catalizador para la situación romántica, y los resultados no tuvieron éxito.

"¿Desviaste los mensajes salientes de James Kirk al dispositivo de comunicación de Spock?", preguntó T’Mae, con desaprobación en su voz aguda. Senik se encogió bajo el escrutinio de su madre.

"¿Le falta método de alguna manera?".

“Fue una decisión éticamente poco sólida, pero no se hizo daño. No intentes tal técnica otra vez ”, aconsejó, y examinó la breve conversación. Senik se tomó el momento de eliminar el código que había instalado en el comunicador de Jim, y también eliminó el de Spock. Había sido inquietantemente simple, haciendo digna de mencionar la falla de seguridad a Jim, una vez que la tarea de Senik estuviera completa. T’Mae reflexionó sobre la pantalla y asintió pensativamente. "En este punto, creo que observarías un comportamiento natural si James Kirk y Spock fueran conscientes de la presencia del otro".

"No se comunicarán voluntariamente", señaló Senik. Había encontrado una sudadera de la Academia similar a la que tenía Jim, plantandola en la habitación de Spock. Desafortunadamente, no había ningún paquete saliente ni había visto a Spock con él. Por todo lo que Senik podía especular, todavía estaba escondida en la habitación de Spock.

"Una reunión imprevista sería una elección lógica", sugirió T’Mae.

Senik inclinó la cabeza, considerándolo. "¿Eso no constituye un engaño?".

T’Mae lo miró de soslayo y comenzó a presentar artículos sobre sociología ecológica y estudios de comportamiento. “El engaño es necesario y beneficioso, y lo que es necesario nunca es ilógico. Deberíamos seleccionar una ubicación predeterminada para que se produzca esta reunión casual. Tanto los humanos como los vulcanos son susceptibles a la psicología sugestiva. ¿Hay algún entorno que evoque un sentimiento romántico superior?”.

Senik pensó por un momento, luego asintió. "Sé de una ubicación ideal".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas de autor:
> 
> Lectores gentiles, gracias nuevamente por sus comentarios, felicitaciones y chocolate mental. ¿Es un capítulo pequeño ahora mejor que un capítulo largo después? Depende de si te gusta la gratificación instantánea, supongo. Me gusta el sadismo, así que prefiero demorar el mayor tiempo posible ;-)
> 
> Pude o no haber visto Juego de Gemelas para inspirar el escrito. No me arrepiento de nada.
> 
> :::: ::::
> 
> Notas de traductora:
> 
> Curiosidades lingüísticas:
> 
> (1) Plantains o Bananas: ambos se traducen como plátano, pero plantains se refiere a los plátanos macho o maduro (no sé si tenga otro nombre) son los plátanos verdes y duros que generalmente se comen fritos (no se pueden comer crudos). Bananas se utiliza para los plátanos normales de toda la vida.


	27. Mejor Destino

"Oh", dijo Jim pesadamente, luego tragó saliva. "No puedo decir que me sorprenda. Gracias por hacérmelo saber."

“Lo siento, Jim. ¿No hay algo que pueda hacer?”, preguntó Spock, extendiendo su mano para agarrar el brazo de Jim en un gesto de honesto afecto.

"No, embajador", respondió el joven. “No tienes porqué disculparte, fue su decisión. Quizás Spock encuentre lo que está buscando en la nueva colonia. Avísame si te enteras de... ¿lo que sea?”

El embajador Spock inclinó la cabeza, considerando esa declaración. "Como desees. A su vez, me agradaría tener noticias de las aventuras de la Enterprise".

Jim asintió, el comienzo de una pequeña y genuina sonrisa adornando su rostro. “¿Algún consejo?”.

Tuvo una gran tentación de decir algo, dar una advertencia contra las criaturas conocidas como tribbles, tal vez. Sin embargo, a la luz de la destrucción que causaron sus acciones, dió lo mejor que podía dar. "Ten fe".

"Eso no suena muy surakiano", bromeó Jim.

El anciano le dirigió al joven una mirada que no era del todo una sonrisa. "No, pero es un buen consejo aprendido de un excelente capitán, Capitán".

**_:::: ::::_ **

Spock dejó la oficina temporal de Jim Kirk en los hangares al norte de la bahía. Pasó junto a cadetes y oficiales, y sintió el anhelo nostálgico de despegar hacia las estrellas una vez más. Podía calcular hasta el minuto la última vez que usó el uniforme, la última orden que había dado, pero parecía que fue hace un momento. Era un problema muy contradictorio, siendo de una edad tan avanzada.

Fue mientras contemplaba esto y un pasado que nunca ocurriría, que una voz familiar gritó detrás de él.

"Padre".

Spock se dio la vuelta para enfrentarse a su yo más joven, la confusión evidente en su rostro. Todavía vestido con su uniforme de oficial gris, aparentemente cumpliendo los últimos días de su comisión antes de renunciar para unirse a los refugiados vulcanos.

"No soy nuestro padre", admitió el anciano. Observó fascinado cómo su propio rostro pasaba de la sorpresa a la comprensión. Se adelantaron y encontraron en el medio para enfrentarse como espejos imperfectos. "Quedan tan pocos vulcanos que no podemos darnos el lujo de ignorarnos".

"Entonces, ¿por qué enviaste a Kirk a bordo cuando solo tú podrías haber explicado la verdad?", preguntó su contraparte.

"Porque se necesitan el uno al otro", dijo simplemente. “No podía privarlos de la revelación de todo lo que podrían lograr juntos. De una relación que los definirá a ambos, de maneras que aún no pueden darse cuenta”.

"¿Cómo lo convenciste para que guardara tu secreto?".

"Él infirió que las paradojas del fin del universo sobrevendrían si rompiera su promesa", respondió secamente.

"Mentiste", acusó el otro vulcano.

"Oh..." se burló, disfrutando de la mirada de incredulidad en el rostro de su contraparte más joven. ¿Era esta la mirada que su Jim provocaba tan a menudo? Ahora podía apreciarla. "Yo... implique".

"¿Una apuesta?"

"Un acto de fe", corrigió. "Uno que espero repitas ante el futuro en la Flota Estelar".

"Ante la extinción, es lógico que renuncie a mi comisión de la Flota Estelar y ayude a reconstruir nuestra raza", respondió el joven Spock con rigidez.

"Y sin embargo, puedes estar en dos lugares a la vez", le recordó Spock. “Te insto a que te quedes en la Flota Estelar. Ya he localizado un planeta adecuado para establecer una colonia vulcana”.

El joven se tensó y frunció el ceño, una mirada obstinada que seguramente ocultaba las mismas heridas que él mismo había llevado y curado, décadas demasiado tarde. ¿Qué se necesitaría para mostrarle a este joven que era digno de lo que realmente quería?

“Spock, en este caso, hazte un favor. Pon a un lado la lógica, haz lo que se siente bien. El mundo que has heredado vive a la sombra de una devastación incalculable ", extendió la mano alrededor de su cuello y sacó su posesión más preciada. "Pero no hay razón para que lo enfrentes solo".

Le tendió un simple relicario plateado al otro, quien lo tomó y lo sostuvo suavemente y con precisión entre su dedo y pulgar.

"Esto fue un regalo para mí", dijo el anciano, respondiendo la pregunta no formulada del otro. “Representando... un sueño. Uno que no pudimos cumplir". Suspiró, sintiendo todo el peso de sus años. "De laa forma en que puedes ahora", agregó suavemente.

Los dedos del joven temblaron por un instante antes de cerrar el puño y asentir.

"Dado que mi despedida habitual parecería extrañamente egoísta", el embajador Spock levantó la mano en ta’al. "Simplemente diré buena suerte".

El otro levantó la mano en respuesta, y lo dejó para considerar el intercambio. Justo antes de dar la vuelta a la esquina del transbordador, vio al joven Spock deslizando un dedo sobre el relicario, mirándolo con abierta curiosidad. No necesitaba estar presente para predecir con un 99,45 por ciento de certeza cuál sería la reacción del menor ante su mensaje oculto. Para un vulcano, era un elemento sentimental ilógico, ya que la proyección holográfica se había guardado en la memoria hacía mucho tiempo. Para el embajador Spock, era la última pieza de un hombre que nunca existiría, y tal vez sería suficiente para convencer a dos tercos jóvenes de desafiar un universo.

_ Oh, Ashayam,  _ pensó con cariño en otro hombre, y luego en otros dos que aún tenían un futuro brillante e inexplorado.  _ Quizás haya algo de lógica verdadera en el universo después de todo. _

**_:::: ::::_ **

Spock entró en su oficina y cerró la puerta. Se sentó en el escritorio y dejó el relicario delante de él. Después de un momento de vacilación, lo abrió y se sorprendió al encontrar que contenía un holoemisor, proyectando una imagen que era, sin duda, una versión vieja de Jim, cantando con una voz fuerte de tenor.

"Feliz cumpleaños a ti, feliz cumpleaños a ti... Lo sé, es ilógico celebrar algo con lo que no tienes nada que ver, pero no he tenido la oportunidad de felicitarte por tu nombramiento de embajador, así que pensé en aprovechar la ocasión. Bravo Spock: me dicen que tu primera misión puede llevarte lejos por un tiempo, así que seré el primero en desearte suerte... y decir... Te extraño, viejo amigo”.

"Supongo que siempre me había imaginado prosperando en la Flota Estelar juntos, observando cómo la vida nos transportaba a nuestros años eméritos. Miro a los nuevos cadetes ahora y no puedo evitar pensar... ¿Realmente ha pasado tanto tiempo? ¿No fue solo ayer cuando pisamos la Enterprise cuando éramos jóvenes? ¿Qué debía demostrarle a la tripulación que merecía el mando y su respeto?”.

"Sé lo que dirás:  _ "Es su turno ahora, Jim" _ . Y, por supuesto, tienes razón... pero me hace pensar: ¿quién dice que no podemos dar una vuelta más? Al fin y al cabo, sólo el veinticinco por ciento de la galaxia ha sido explorada. Yo llamaría a eso negligente, criminal, incluso una invitación. Una vez dijiste que ser un capitán de nave espacial era mi primer y mejor destino... si eso es cierto, entonces el tuyo debe estar a mi lado. Si hay alguna lógica verdadera en el universo, algún día volveremos a ese puente”.

Admítelo, Spock. Para personas como nosotros, el viaje en sí... es el hogar ".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas de autor:
> 
> Algunos diálogos de la película se cambiaron ligeramente (¡solo una palabra, creo!), y agregue la escena eliminada del guión original porque dios mío, tiene que doler.
> 
> Lectores gentiles, ustedes me hacen reír e iluminan mi vida. En serio, me está impulsando hasta el final (¡y veo el final a la vista!) ¡Muchas gracias y Feliz Año Nuevo!
> 
> :::: ::::
> 
> Notas de traductora: 
> 
> Dios, esa escena del holo siempre rompe mi corazón.


	28. Ciego

Senik se hizo a un lado, dándole a Jim acceso a la puerta cerrada. Él parpadeó con anticipación hacia Jim, anticipando su próximo movimiento. El rubio titubeó un momento. No tenía ningún plan, ninguna copia de seguridad, ninguna garantía de que esto fuera bien. No tenía idea de qué futuro estaba detrás de esa puerta.

Simplemente sabía  _ quién _ estaba esperando al otro lado, y ese pensamiento solo lo impulsó hacia adelante y hacia la habitación más allá.

_ \---14 horas antes--- _

Jim comenzó el día como solía hacerlo, despertó media hora antes de lo necesario, jadeando como si hubiera corrido un maratón y empapado en sudor por una pesadilla que no recordaba del todo. Quitó las mantas y sacó las piernas del sofá, respirando despacio y sin esfuerzo.

"¿Jim?", una voz llamó detrás de él. Levantó la vista para ver a Christine, todavía vestida con su uniforme de enfermera de la flota, apoyada contra la puerta, con un paquete en la mano. "¿Estás bien?".

"Sí", dijo, su voz espesa por el sueño. "¿Acabas de salir de tu turno?".

Ella asintió, pero sus grandes ojos azules tenían preocupación. "¿Necesitas algo?". Jim sacudió la cabeza. "Sé que a Len no le importaría, tiene algunos aerosoles de soma en el..."

"No, más bien no", dijo Jim, sabiendo a dónde iba esto. "Eso me fastidia la cabeza peor de lo que ya está".

Ella lo miró un momento más, de la misma manera que lo hizo Len, como si pudiera leer el tricorder médico invisible conectado a su frente. Justo cuando Jim estaba a punto de golpearla o ceder --estaba cincuenta y cincuenta--, ella levantó el paquete en su mano. "Esto llegó para ti".

Jim parpadeó hacia ella en la penumbra, sin comprender. "¿Me llegó un paquete antes del amanecer y lo trajiste a la casa?".

Ella resopló, caminando alrededor del sofá para dejarlo sobre la mesa de café. “Tú y Len, tan paranoicos. Lo escaneé y es seguro, lo prometo".

Como regla, los vulcanos no creían en los obsequios de gratitud o en el correo de admirador, por lo que Jim estaba agradecido. Sin embargo, según la nueva política, la Flota Estelar redirige todo el correo entrante y los paquetes de cualquier "ciudadano de la Federación agradecido" para su inspección y luego los envía a su oficina. Estaba acumulando una considerable colección de adornos de naves espaciales y tazas de café.

Ahora que podía ver el paquete misterioso, se dio cuenta que no era un paquete, sino una bandeja de comida con tapa, del tipo que verías en un antiguo servicio de habitación de un hotel terrestre. Jim la contempló por un momento, preguntándose qué era.

"¡Ábrelo ya, me está matando!", instó Christine, dejándose caer en la cama improvisada de Jim.

"¿Que es?", una voz preguntó desde el pasillo. Huesos estaba de pie en la entrada de la pequeña sala de estar, todavía vestido con boxers y una camiseta.

“Buenos días, Len. Jim tiene un paquete de un admirador secreto ”, le informó Christine. Ante la mirada exasperada de Jim, ella pareció un poco avergonzada. "Vi que había una tarjeta".

Buscó la tarjeta antes mencionada, pegada al otro lado de la bandeja. Estaba grabado en papel azul brillante con un simple mensaje escrito:

_ Un jarel ciego _

_ migrando en invierno _

_ necesita su compañero para encontrar pastos verdes. _

Jim leyó las palabras dos veces, una en silencio y luego en voz alta a Christine y Bones.

"¿Qué tipo de mensaje es ese?", se quejó Huesos. "¿Qué significa eso, jarel ciego?".

"Es poesía de amor vulcano", suspiró Christine, sonriendo con cariño. "Oh, no me mires así, tomé un curso hace años, fue fascinante. El jarel, por ejemplo, es como un antílope, representa la lealtad y la eternidad de las parejas apareadas". Miró a los dos hombres y su sonrisa soñadora cayó. "Es de Spock, ¿no?", preguntó ella, cautelosamente esperanzada. Jim suspiró. Había derramado su eterno... algo para ella hace un par de noches durante su turno en el bar y desde entonces había estado desconsolada por él.

Huesos frunció el ceño, su cara oscura. "Él no tiene asuntos…”

"No es de Spock, él no haría algo como esto", dijo Jim, y levantó la tapa de la bandeja para revelar huevos revueltos, tostadas y café, confirmando su sospecha. "Es de Senik. ¿Ven? Es la primera comida que intentó cocinar para mí".

“¿Otro experimento social? El niño no sabe cuándo dejarlo", se quejó Huesos, y se dirigió a la cocina para replicar una taza de café.

"No importa", dijo Jim, levantando el tenedor y apuñalando los huevos aún calientes. "Hablaré con él".

**_:::: ::::_ **

Fue el día más largo de la historia. A pesar del inesperado desayuno en la cama de su acosador científico no tan secreto, el destino parecía atraparlo. Scotty tuvo un colapso mental menor durante una conferencia telefónica sobre la alineación del casco. Los papeles de la comisión de Uhura estaban siendo tomados como rehenes por otro capitán que necesitaba un poco de charla a la antigua y una hora entera del tiempo limitado de Jim antes de que ella renunciara a lo que legítimamente era la Enterprise. Para cuando pudo almorzar, se estaba muriendo de hambre, pero estaba más que frustrado al descubrir que Huesos había llegado a los replicadores antes que él y había programado su nueva dieta "saludable para el corazón" en el sistema. Pasó el almuerzo recogiendo la comida de conejo en su plato y deseando un gran plato salado de papas fritas y un batido de chocolate para remojarlos.

Pasó el resto de la tarde arreglando problemas entre los departamentos y firmando innumerables documentos. Justo cuando estaba a punto de llamarlo, dos horas después de que tenía que haberse ido a casa, recibió un mensaje de Pike solicitando su presencia de inmediato. Agradecido de al menos salir del hangar que albergaba su improvisada oficina, Jim agarró su chaqueta y comunicador y tomó el siguiente transporte al otro lado del campus.

Cuando Jim fue llegó a la oficina del almirante Pike, el sol se había puesto y la vista desde la oficina ofrecía una vista impresionante de la Bahía y la ciudad de abajo.

"Toma asiento", dijo Pike, señalando la silla frente a él, situada al otro lado de un imponente escritorio de acero y vidrio.

"Bonita oficina", comentó Kirk, admirando la vista por la ventana.

"Creo que disfrutarás más de tu vista a bordo de la Enterprise", respondió Pike, con un toque de envidia aún detectable en su voz. Pike acercó su silla al escritorio y miró a Jim con franqueza. "No andemos por las ramas, Kirk. Ya sabes por qué estás aquí. Necesitas un primer oficial, y lo necesitas ya.

"Estoy trabajando en ello". Era la verdad, pero quizás no la verdad completa que Pike quería saber. No había tocado los archivos de los candidatos a primer oficial, pero estaba trabajando en un plan.

"Trabaja más duro", replicó Pike. "Si no tiene nombrado a alguien para mañana, se elegirá por usted".

"Necesito más tiempo que eso", dijo Jim, desanimado. "Las reparaciones no se completarán hasta dentro de otras dos semanas y estoy hasta los ojos en el papeleo".

"Un primero puede ayudarte con eso", señaló Pike. "Y ningún capitán verde con la tripulación más joven de la flota necesita el estrés adicional de intentar manejar un nuevo primer oficial, un nuevo núcleo warp y una tripulación entera".

"Estoy trabajando en ello", repitió Jim, esta vez más resignado.

Pike estudió a Jim cuidadosamente. "Una semana después de que se anunciara mi capitanía al Enterprise, mi primera opción para primer oficial murió en una escaramuza en la zona neutral", dijo.

Jim parpadeó, asombrado. No había escuchado eso, no de Pike o Spock. "Lo siento".

Pike sacudió la cabeza. “Número uno era una líder excelente, habíamos trabajado muy estrechamente durante años y confiaba en ella plenamente. Éramos un excelente equipo. Pero cuando elegí a Spock como mi primer oficial, apenas lo conocía. Las evaluaciones psicológicas lo habían calificado con una pequeña coincidencia con mi estilo de comando, pero su historial de servicio era impecable. Lo admito, no lo consideré en serio como candidato. No vi nada que me interesara. Todavía hay algunos puntos de vista antiguos entre los jefes de que los vulcanos no son buenos oficiales al mando. Dicen que les falta creatividad y las habilidades necesarias para equilibrar la moral de la tripulación y la eficiencia de la nave. No creía en eso, pero tampoco estaba buscando un primer oficial vulcano".

Pike hizo una pausa, sin dar señales de continuar, como era su estratagema habitual para sacar a Jim del agujero mental en el que se revolcaba. Mordió, por supuesto. "¿Qué te hizo cambiar de opinión?".

“Spock lo hizo, en cierto modo. Se acercó a mí y me explicó las razones por las cuales sería el primer oficial ideal para la Enterprise. Era valiente, un oficial científico con relativamente poca experiencia tratando de convencer a un capitán experimentado para que lo aceptara. Dio una propuesta lógica y bien articulada. Lo pensé durante cinco minutos y lo rechace. Al día siguiente, Spock volvió a acercarse a mí sobre su propuesta, queriendo detalles sobre lo que había encontrado inadecuado".

"Estoy seguro de que te encantó eso", dijo Jim sardónicamente.

"Cállate, estoy impartiendo una anécdota significativa", reprendió Pike, sus labios se torcieron en una sonrisa a pesar de sus palabras. “De todos modos, me negué a hablar sobre eso, lo que lo hizo lanzar uno de esos ataques vulcanos silbantes, y a su manera me acusó de aferrarme al fantasma de un compañero y esperar a que apareciera la reencarnación de Número Uno. Cualquier otra persona habría estado mortificada por decirle algo así a un oficial superior, pero Spock se mantuvo firme. Sin darse cuenta, me recordó algo que había olvidado, algo que había aprendido con Número Uno. Los grandes equipos no se forman en un solo momento mágico; se forjan con el tiempo y a través de la adversidad. No la necesitaba o lo que teníamos, necesitaba a alguien aquí y ahora que podría ser el…”

El comunicador de Jim sonó fuertemente, interrumpiendo el apasionado discurso de Pike. Le dio al almirante una mirada de disculpa, buscando en su bolsillo para silenciarlo. Antes de que sus dedos pudieran silenciar el dispositivo, volvió a sonar.

"¿Por qué no atiendes eso?", sugirió Pike. Jim revisó el mensaje y frunció el ceño.

**senik: Necesito que vengas a estas coordenadas de inmediato.**

Jim miró la dirección, pero no la reconoció. No había olvidado el incidente del desayuno esta mañana. Cualquiera que sea este problema urgente, no quería participar en un esquema bien intencionado para el mejoramiento de la comunidad científica.

**jkirk: ¿por qué?**

Esperaba que el literalismo del niño y su adhesión a la verdad le dieran una pista a Jim sobre sus planes.

"Es Senik, el primo de Spock. Podría ser una emergencia ”, explicó Jim.

Pike asintió con la cabeza. "No está bien, ya sabes".

"¿Senik?".

"Spock".

Jim se negó a comentar sobre eso, sin saber si podría hablar con el nudo que se había formado en su pecho. Spock se veía desgastado cuando Jim se detuvo para recuperar sus pertenencias, pero, por supuesto, Jim no había querido quedarse y hacer preguntas personales cuando el ex de su ex estaba sentado en la mesa del comedor en lo que Jim había pensado como su asiento, deslumbrantes dagas por su nariz respingona. Se lo había mencionado a Huesos cuando salieron, pero había recibido el habitual "no hay un tratamiento conocido para el palo crónico en el culo de los duendes de orejas puntiagudas".

Antes de que Pike pudiera continuar transmitiendo su anécdota significativa, el comunicador de Jim volvió a sonar.

**Es necesario que Spock te hable de una cuestión de gran importancia. Como pronto se irá de la Tierra, no puede esperar.**

Jim se puso de pie antes de saber realmente lo que estaba haciendo. Verdaderamente, este día no podría empeorar, pero no podía ignorar a Spock o Senik, incluso si fuera una trampa. "Lo siento, almirante, me necesitan en otro lugar".

"¿No quieres escuchar la moraleja de mi anécdota?".

Jim suspiró. "La moraleja es que necesito superar a Spock y seguir adelante".

Pike frunció el ceño. "No estabas escuchando. Spock sigue vivo y aquí, apenas es hora de seguir adelante. En esta parábola, eres Spock. Lucha por lo que quieres, convence a un hombre herido de que se está perdiendo la mayor aventura de la galaxia conocida. Recuérdale por qué comenzó esto en primer lugar y desafíalo a que lo cumpla".

Jim sonrió, la primera sonrisa real en mucho tiempo.  _ No creo en escenarios de no ganar. _ "Sí, sí, almirante".

**_:::: ::::_ **

No fue hasta que giró en la calle de la dirección que Senik le había dado que reconoció dónde estaba.  _ Frontiere de L’infini _ , el lugar de la primera cita oficial de Jim y Spock. El restaurante ya estaba acomodando comensales, pero Jim se dirigió directamente a la estación de la anfitriona, su expresión sombría.

"¿Has visto a un joven vulcano?".

Antes de que la anfitriona pudiera responder, una camarera, una mujer alta con "LOUISA" bordado en su camisa negra, interrumpió. “¿Capitán Kirk? Si me sigues, puedo llevarte con él”.

Jim frunció el ceño, mirando entre la desconcertada anfitriona y Louisa, que intentaba (y no lograba) hacer un gesto encubierto a la anfitriona. Louisa tomó el brazo de Jim con un agarre sorprendentemente fuerte y lo condujo a la parte posterior del restaurante, a través del bar y alrededor del borde del comedor, finalmente a la estación de preparación donde Senik estaba posado en una encimera, contemplando un tablero de kal-toh.

"Aquí está", anunció Louisa. Senik levantó la vista y prácticamente brillaba de emoción.

"Capitán Kirk, me alegra que haya llegado", dijo Senik, abandonando el tablero de juego y saltando del mostrador, permitiendo a Louisa recuperar platos de aperitivo de detrás de él.

"Senik, ¿dónde está Spock?".

"Sentado en el comedor privado", declaró Senik. "Te llevaría ahora, pero hay algo de lo que debes ser informado antes de hablar con él".

Jim se pellizcó el puente de la nariz y sintió un dolor de cabeza inminente. El lo sabia. Entró en una trampa. "Déjame adivinar, no tiene idea de que hayas organizado esta reunión".

“Incorrecto, pero debo admitir que así era como debía proceder originalmente esta reunión. Sin embargo, Spock dedujo mi intención al llegar aquí, no obstante aceptó la reunión de todos modos".

Spock sabía que esto era una trampa, pero ¿estaba jugando de todos modos? ¿Por qué? Se preguntó Jim.

“Admito que no estaba seguro si él estaría de acuerdo”, continuó Senik, “ya que había demasiado desconocimiento sobre esta situación. Sin embargo, tenía un plan de contingencia en su lugar. Estoy agradecido de que no necesite usarlo, ahora que ambos están dispuestos a participar y conversar ”.

"¿Plan de contingencia?", preguntó Jim, todavía inseguro de cómo se sentía acerca de toda la situación.

"El comedor privado no tiene ventanas exteriores y está equipado con puertas que pueden cerrarse desde el exterior, si la situación lo requiere", explicó Senik. Al ver la expresión alarmada de Jim, agregó, aunque de mala gana, "Spock me informó que usarlos era una forma de coerción y contra el código de incendios. Una nave de transporte de emergencia podría haber sido una mejor ubicación, pero no se pudo adquirir con tan poco tiempo de aviso”.

Jim levantó la mano en señal de protesta. "No, no me digas nada más. No creo que quiera saber ".

Senik asintió con la cabeza. “Quizás eso sea lo mejor. Si me sigues, te llevaré con él”.

Con facilidad practicada, Senik navegó a través de la cocina y salió por un pasillo estrecho hasta unas puertas dobles cerradas que debían conducir al comedor privado.

Senik se hizo a un lado, dándole a Jim acceso a la puerta cerrada. Él parpadeó con anticipación hacia Jim, esperando su próximo movimiento. Jim titubeó un momento. No tenía ningún plan, ninguna copia de seguridad, ninguna garantía de que esto fuera bien. No tenía idea de qué futuro estaba detrás de esa puerta.

Simplemente sabía quién estaba esperando al otro lado, y ese pensamiento solo lo impulsó hacia adelante y hacia la habitación más allá.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas de autor:  
> Oh, amables lectores, gracias por su paciencia.  
> Me da mucha vergüenza decir que escribí el 80% de un capítulo, y luego me di cuenta de que estaba completamente equivocado y tuve que eliminarlo. Experimenté mi primer episodio de bloqueo de escritor, puro y simple, pero me siento mucho mejor con esta versión y, en general, me siento mejor escribiendo de nuevo. ¿Podemos culpar al vórtice polar? :-)  
> Gracias por quedarse conmigo hasta ahora. ¡Son tan amable y me recuerdan cuánto amo escribir y compartir!
> 
> :::: ::::
> 
> Notas de traductora:  
> Las cosas mejoran, y esto casi acaba :)


	29. Respuesta

_Un jarel ciego_

###  _migrando en invierno_

_necesita su compañero para encontrar pastos verdes._

_\- Poesía vulcana, autor desconocido -_

**_:::: ::::_ **

Donde Spock humano, es decir, completamente humano, podría haberse inquietado o sentirse completamente fuera de lugar en el gran comedor vacío reservado para fiestas. Nada en su simple túnica azul o calzado reglamentario indicaba que pertenecía a los candelabros ornamentados, las sillas de comedor de brocado dorado y los espejos altos.

Pero Spock no era completamente humano, y su herencia vulcana no exigía nada más que una consideración reflexiva de su entorno y un pensamiento pasajero de señalarle al propietario que la Revolución Francesa era un poco anacrónica, si pretendían mantener la habitación históricamente precisa con la estética europea del siglo 17.

También pensó en Jim. Pero eso no fue nada anómalo.

Preguntarse por Jim era contraproducente e ilógico. Preocuparse no conduce a un resultado deseado. Sin embargo, Spock gastaba una cantidad significativa de energía mental prediciendo lo que Jim estaba haciendo o planteando la hipótesis de lo que diría o pensaría de una situación dada. Spock se preocupaba de que Jim estuviera estresado, que no tuviera el apoyo adecuado para asumir la capitanía de la Enterprise, y se preguntó a quién seleccionaría como primer oficial.

Se preguntó si Jim aceptaría encontrarse con él ahora. Habían pasado 15 días y seis horas desde la Batalla del Narada y 7 días y 5 horas desde la finalización de su relación romántica. Calculó que las probabilidades eran del 79.3346% contra él.

Oyó que se abría la puerta y se levantó tan pronto como vio a Jim parado en la puerta. Spock se quedó quieto, devolviendo la mirada tranquila del otro. Jim había venido directamente de la Flota Estelar, como lo demostraba su uniforme gris. Sus ojos eran agudos, seguramente analizando a Spock en busca de alguna indicación sobre el propósito de esta reunión, pero los marcas moradas debajo de ellos revelaban que Jim estaba experimentando estrés y falta de sueño.

De nuevo, Spock se preocupó.

"Hola", dijo Jim.

"Hola, Jim", respondió Spock y señaló a la otra silla en la mesa. "¿Te gustaría sentarte?".

Jim entró en la habitación y se sentó frente a él, pero no sin antes mirar hacia atrás para ver que la puerta estaba cerrada y que Senik se había vuelto esfumado. Estaban, por primera vez en dos semanas, realmente solos.

"Gracias por aceptar hablar conmigo", comenzó Spock.

Jim asintió con la cara seria. “Senik dijo que era importante. Sabes que todavía estoy aquí para ti si me necesitas. ¿Como estas?".

Spock quería decir muchas cosas y las había priorizado por importancia, en caso de que Jim decidiera irse a mitad de la reunión. Revisar su bienestar personal no estaba cerca de la parte superior de esa lista, por lo que Spock ignoró la pregunta y comenzó con el punto de discusión más urgente.

"Te he hecho daño".

Jim frunció el ceño, reconociendo las palabras formales que comenzaban una disculpa formal vulcana. "No entiendo. ¿Es por eso que nos vemos en un restaurante? Porque no creo que pueda manejar siete platos de comida en este momento".

“Aunque esperaba comunicarme pronto con usted, no planifiqué este lugar. Sin embargo, parecía lógico aprovechar la oportunidad que Senik presentó inadvertidamente ”, dijo Spock, encontrando las siguientes palabras difíciles de expresar. "Es necesario que explique un asunto importante y rectifique un error, si lo permite".

Jim se inclinó hacia delante, con las manos cruzadas sobre la mesa. "Te escucho".

Spock asintió, agradecido por la disposición de Jim. "Como sabes, cuando Vulcano fue destruido, la inmensa pérdida de lazos mentales causó que el centro psíquico de la mente de cada vulcano se dañara hasta cierto punto".

"Psitrauma".

Spock asintió nuevamente. "Los médicos plantearon la hipótesis de que me libré de lo peor de los efectos debido a mi herencia medio vulcana y a la retención de tres lazos estables de mis parientes consanguíneos".

"Sí, lo recuerdo". Spock había compartido la hipótesis hace dos semanas, después de que fueron revisados en la Tierra.

“Creo que nos equivocamos, en parte. Durante las últimas dos semanas he estado experimentando episodios de... trastornos emocionales y dolencias físicas, poco característicos con el duelo típico o las lesiones causadas por la destrucción de mi planeta".

"Pero nunca dijiste nada", dijo Jim, con los ojos entrecerrados, escrutándolo para detectar síntomas. "No lo sabía... pero Pike lo sabía, ¿no?".

Spock sacudió la cabeza. “No estoy al tanto de lo que el almirante Pike sabe o no. Sin embargo, no soy víctima de psitrauma ".

"Dijo que no te iba bien".

"Los cerebros vulcano y humano son más similares que dispares", explicó, esperando que su discurso preparado respondiera a la pregunta no formulada. “A medida que desarrollamos vínculos emocionales entre nosotros y los demás, las vías neuronales comienzan a formarse y se refuerzan con cada encuentro. En la mente vulcana, se estimula una parte subdesarrollada del cerebro, se forman capilares y las sinapsis comienzan a entrelazarse con otros lóbulos del cerebro. Cuando la relación está bajo tensión, lo que nutre esa parte del lóbulo frontal desaparece, y el resultado puede alterar el bienestar emocional y físico”.

"Pensé que era el resultado de la terminación de nuestra relación", ante eso, Jim apretó la mandíbula, pero Spock continuó, determinado. "Sin embargo, me di cuenta de que lo experimenté por primera vez una semana antes, a bordo de la Enterprise, cuando supe que estaba llevándola a una posible destrucción", dijo Spock en voz baja, observando a Jim cuidadosamente. “Las posibilidades de reunirnos con la flota y superar con éxito al Narada eran insignificantes. A luz de eso, cuando se presentó la oportunidad, elegí abandonarte en lugar de encerrarte.

Incomprensiblemente, Jim sonrió. "Si hubiera sido tú, podría haber hecho lo mismo".

"Como no eres yo, es posible que no aprecies cuán inusual fue esa decisión de comando".

"Entonces, ¿por qué lo hiciste?", preguntó Jim.

"Seguramente lo sabes".

Jim sacudió la cabeza, frunciendo el ceño.

"Fue la misma razón por la que regresaste a bordo de la Enterprise", dijo Spock. "Sospecho que la misma razón, que te hizo insistir en ir a bordo del Narada conmigo, por ilógico que fuera".

"Tenía que salvar la nave", dijo Jim, luego sacudió la cabeza. “Eso no es del todo cierto. Tenía que protegerte”.

Spock asintió con la cabeza, una parte egoísta, ilógica, de él esperando que Jim pudiera entender más de lo que mostraba.

“Pensé que estarías más seguro en Delta Vega, pero cuando reapareciste en el puente, era, como dirías, el último lugar donde quería que estuvieras. Si no podía tenerte a salvo, te haría obedecer, independientemente de tus intenciones. Me volví violento en mi intento de dominarte”.

Jim guardó silencio un momento y luego se encogió de hombros. “El estrés saca lo peor de nosotros. Te lo dije antes, ambos cometimos errores”.

“Fue más que simple estrés. Un vulcano no reaccionaría de esa manera a menos que hubiera circunstancias atenuantes”.

Jim gruñó frustrado. “Sólo escúpelo ya. ¿Qué pasó?".

"Se formó un vínculo mental", dijo Spock. "Involuntaria y gradualmente, entre dos y tres meses atrás".

Spock se preparó mentalmente para la reacción de Jim, y se alarmó más cuando Jim no dio ninguna muestra. Él guardó silencio, mirando a Spock sin expresión.

"Le agradecería que compartiera sus sentimientos sobre este asunto", pidió Spock.

Jim sacudió la cabeza lentamente. "No entiendo. ¿Estamos vinculados?”.

"Negativo. No se puede formar un vínculo sin consentimiento, esto fue una consecuencia inadvertida de nuestra intimidad mental".

"¿Intimidad mental?", repitió Jim, incrédulo. “Nunca fuimos mentalmente íntimos, Spock. Nunca nos hemos fusionado; dijiste que estaba reservado para parejas casadas. Ah, y los romulanos enemigos en naves mineras renegadas, al parecer”.

Spock sintió que las puntas de sus orejas se calentaban, volviéndose verdes. “Hay algunas excepciones clave a esa regla que mencioné de manera negligente. Sin embargo, no es necesario fusionarse para crear un vínculo entre dos seres".

Los ojos de Jim se volvieron tristes. “¿Es por eso que terminaste conmigo? ¿Porque no querías este enlace?"

"No", negó enfáticamente Spock. Era importante que Jim entendiera ese punto, por encima de todo. “No me había dado cuenta de este desarrollo hasta hace 21 horas, después de un examen de rutina para mi comisión en la T’Rikh durante la misión de colonización. Mis experiencias tuvieron sentido cuando el sanador detectó anomalías mentales consistentes con un enlace telepático. Sería la conclusión más lógica, dada nuestra relación y síntomas".

"¿ _De verdad_? No tiene sentido para mí. ¿Cómo sabría si tengo este enlace?”.

"¿Has estado experimentando insomnio y emociones inapropiadas". Jim hizo una mueca y luego se encogió de hombros.

"¿Alguna vez has sido capitán de una nave espacial?", respondió Jim. "No es más que insomnio y una constante irritación en mis nervios en estos días".

Spock admitió el punto de Jim. "No estoy seguro, como humano, de lo que puedes experimentar con precisión, pero sí puedo mostrarte, si el enlace está presente".

En el fondo, Spock se alegró al ver que Jim asintió sin dudarlo. Quizás no había perdido todo lo que había pensado que había sido destruido entre ellos. Spock extendió una mano hacia Jim, pero le disgustó verlo estremecerse en el último momento.

"Esto no es una fusión, ¿verdad? No creo que pueda manejar la transferencia emocional".

Spock no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño. "Negativo. Requiero contacto de piel a piel para realizar las conexiones mentales más mínimas, si existe tal vínculo. Ni tú ni yo experimentaremos nada que el otro no desee compartir”. Pensó un momento en la redacción de Jim. "¿Has experimentado transferencia emocional?"

"Una vez. Fue un poco... intenso", dijo Jim a la ligera.

Los ojos de Spock se entrecerraron. "¿Has participado en una fusión?" preguntó, su voz áspera sonaba en sus propios oídos. ¿Quién se atrevería?

“Las circunstancias eran urgentes. No sabía lo que estaba sucediendo, realmente ", explicó Jim, su voz apaciguadora. Desafortunadamente, eso tuvo exactamente el efecto contrario en Spock.

"Si alguien invadió tu mente sin consentimiento..."

"No", dijo Jim con firmeza. "No fue así. Realmente no puedo explicarlo, pero no se pretendía producir daño. Lo prometo."

Spock abrió el puño que no sabía que había cerrado. "Me complace escuchar eso".

"Sabes, puedes confiar en mí para que te diga cuándo me siento en peligro", le recordó Jim.

"Yo confío en ti".

Jim pareció dudoso por un momento. "¿Puedo decir algo, antes de que intentes encontrar este... enlace?".

Spock asintió con la cabeza. Jim respiró hondo y luego lo miró fijamente.

“Necesito saber qué significará para nosotros. Si está allí, o si no está allí, necesito saber qué vas a hacer al respecto".

"Mis acciones se basarán en tus deseos".

"¿Mis deseos?", repitió Jim incrédulo. "¿Estás preparado para escuchar lo que quiero?".

Spock hizo una pausa, sopesando cuidadosamente sus palabras. “En mi esfuerzo por protegerte, he intentado aislarte, controlarte y enviarte lejos. Ahora soy consciente de que mi decisión no fue lógica ni propicia para lograr lo que quería. Jim, en esto, soy ciego. Te pido que me guíes al siguiente mejor paso".

Las cejas de Jim se alzaron sorprendidas. "¿Ciego?".

*"Lo uso como una metáfora, por supuesto", explicó Spock, poco dispuesto a dejar de hacer la pregunta más importante. "Jim, me parece necesario en este punto, si alguna vez espero recuperar tu confianza e intentar reconciliar nuestra relación, preguntar…”

Jim parpadeó. "¿Esa cosa de jarel /antílope es también una metáfora?", replicó Jim, ignorando la sincera súplica de Spock.

"Ah, sí. No estaba seguro de si habías recibido mi nota esta mañana ”, respondió, un poco contento de que Jim, al menos, hubiera hecho la conexión. Sin embargo, Jim se levantó de la mesa y comenzó a alejarse. Spock se puso de pie, dando unos pasos repentinos hacia él y luego se detuvo, mirando desesperadamente la espalda de Jim.

En lugar de salir por la puerta, Jim se giró y comenzó a caminar hacia Spock. Jim se detuvo, casi cara a cara con él, respirando ardientemente en la cara de Spock.

"Después de una semana de silencio, sabiendo que estás a punto de huir para un proyecto de colonización, frustras el plan de tu primo de volver a unirnos solo para tratar de volver a unirnos. Podemos o no haber estado mentalmente conectados accidentalmente y podría tener algún vínculo en mi cabeza que nos ha estado volviendo locos a los dos. Y, por cierto, me hiciste huevos y me enviaste poesía de amor vulcano como un admirador secreto. ¿Eso lo resume todo?".

"Esencialmente preciso, aunque pensé que mi uso de la prosa vulcana y que la comida era la primera que preparé para ti indicaría que solo hay una persona posible".

Jim puso los ojos en blanco. "¿Por qué siempre haces las cosas tan complicadas?".

Spock sintió un nudo en el pecho, un sentimiento persistente de duda y pánico que lo había acosado recientemente. ¿Había cometido un error? ¿Estaba Jim molesto por su intento de hacer las paces? ¿Era muy tarde? ¿Había incluso un vínculo entre ellos, o era simplemente una cicatriz psíquica unilateral que Spock simplemente tendría que soportar?

Spock estaba a punto de decir su propia pregunta cuando Jim repentinamente agarró la parte posterior de su cuello y lo atrajo hacía un beso feroz.

Por un largo momento, Spock no pudo pensar. Cuando abrió los ojos (¿cuándo los había cerrado?) y jadeó por aire, miró sorprendido a los ojos azules.

"Ya veo", dijo Spock débilmente, sin encontrar la necesidad de expresar sus preguntas no formuladas.

No era necesario preguntar, porque Jim había respondido, ilógica, entusiasta y brillantemente.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas de autor:
> 
> Lectores gentiles,
> 
> ¿Está nuestra pareja favorita lista para atar esto con un gran feliz para siempre? Me encantaría saber lo que piensan.
> 
> Su sierva, Walkandtalk.
> 
> :::: ::::
> 
> Notas de traductora:
> 
> ¿Irá todo bien a partir de ahora? ¿°-°?
> 
> .
> 
> .
> 
> .
> 
> .
> 
> .
> 
> Esperen...
> 
> .
> 
> .
> 
> .
> 
> .
> 
> .
> 
> Solo juego con ustedes, tranqui.


	30. Ambas Manos

Senik siguió en silencio a su madre a través del laberinto de pasillos del Centro de Convenciones Alameda que había sido reservado para habitaciones personales. Se tomó un momento para mirar desde el balcón del entrepiso hasta donde un pequeño grupo de estudiantes estaba estudiando atentamente sobre un gran mapa digital de estrellas proyectado en el piso. Por encima de ellos, los avisos se desplazaban por las paredes de cristal.

**Recuerde retirar todos los inciensos simulados Ferengi. Todos los que experimenten vértigo, ansia de cerveza de raíz y erupciones en manos y pies deben reportarse a la sala médica de inmediato.**

**Los pasajeros y la tripulación del T’Rikh deben completar los exámenes físicos antes de las 1500 de mañana.**

El T'Rikh. Senik frunció el ceño, pensando.

Habían pasado doce horas desde su fallida misión en Frontiere de L’infini. Senik regresó a casa antes que Spock (eso no podía caracterizarse como huir), y Spock rompió el ayuno y salió de la casa antes de que Senik saliera de la habitación que ahora compartía con su madre (y no, no estaba precisamente escondiéndose). T’Mae luego le informó que Spock tenía una cita urgente con un Sanador.

Al escuchar eso, Senik procedió a transmitir lo que había observado en el restaurante. Le faltaba información visual y auditiva, la que tenía era muy pobre, regulada para estar de pie en la estación de servicio en el pasillo, con sólo vislumbres infrecuentes del comedor privado cuando estaba de puntillas, que sólo podía confirmar que Jim y Spock habían intercambiado contacto bilabial por un período prolongado de tiempo

"¿Qué indica esto?", preguntó T’Mae.

"Un colaborador humano me aseguró que el intercambio humano, el beso, era un signo de una inclinación romántica y no era probable que se diera si ambas partes albergaban sentimientos hostiles o indiferentes".

T’Mae asintió pensativamente. "¿Tus conclusiones?".

"Si bien mi misión original falló, concluyó que hubo un cambio positivo en la relación entre el capitán Kirk y tomasu Spock, signo de que reanudaran su asociación romántica".

La cita de Spock con el Sanador, el aviso en el Centro de Convenciones y el T’Rihk a punto de partir dentro de la próxima semana pueden indicar que su conclusión fue incorrecta. Quizás su interferencia (Senik caracterizó a regañadientes sus esfuerzos como tal) fue en vano y Spock se iba a colonizar el nuevo planeta.

¿Podría estar experimentando culpa? Se preguntó Senik. Negativo. Seguramente el resultado fue de una naturaleza tan beneficiosa que experimentar culpa era contraproducente.

Sin embargo, no explicaba por qué Sarek los convocó esa misma mañana. T’Mae no hizo ningún comentario sobre por qué, pero Senik solo pudo postular que tenía algo que ver con los eventos de la noche anterior.

T’Mae se detuvo frente a una habitación etiquetada como "Sala de juntas Willamette" en una impresión de desplazamiento en una placa de latón. Sarek abrió la puerta y los hicieron pasar. Los muebles del pequeño espacio de la oficina habían sido trasladados a la esquina más alejada para dejar espacio para varios catres estrechos con los escasos objetos personales perfectamente organizados al pie de cada uno. En el otro extremo, Spock estaba sentado con una figura rubia, su cabeza inclinada en una conversación tranquila. Spock levantó la vista primero, haciendo que su compañero se diera la vuelta.

"Capitán Kirk, no sabía que estaría aquí", dijo T’Mae amablemente.

"Oh, es difícil deshacerme de él", dijo Jim, guiñándole un ojo a Senik. Parecía estar de excelente humor.

"Es agradable si eso es cierto", dijo Senik, luego se encontró con los ojos de Spock y se negó a reaccionar a su mirada.

"Normalmente caracterizaría esta reunión como un encuentro casual, pero tengo razones para creer que gran parte de los últimos días no se basaron en la casualidad", comentó Spock, con los ojos entrecerrados ligeramente. Senik sospechaba que si los nervios oculares vulcanos fueran capaces de producir ondas electromagnéticas, estaría experimentando un aumento de temperatura.

"Solicite su presencia", dijo Sarek, interrumpiendo la mirada sospechosa de Spock. "Si vamos a... dar vuelta a la hoja, como sugiere el Capitán Kirk, nuestra familia debería estar presente para escuchar toda la situación".

"Esta mañana, el Sanador confirmó que Jim y yo poseemos un vínculo mental, y acordamos mutuamente mantener este vínculo y nuestra relación".

T’Mae y Sarek asintieron como si esto fuera lo que habían esperado todo el tiempo, lo que fue suficiente para que Jim sonriera y Senik vibrara de triunfo. Éxito alcanzado.

"Y resulta que tengo un don psiónico perversamente grande para un humano", anunció Jim.

"Tienes un cociente de apercepción que es comparable con el de la mayoría de los Klaestrons", murmuró Spock despectivamente.

"Lo cual es genial y tiene la ventaja adicional de volver loco a Huesos", señaló Jim. Spock apretó los labios con la primera señal de diversión que Senik había visto en semanas.

"Entonces todo está bien de nuevo", soltó Senik, antes de que pudiera contenerse. Ante la mirada inquisitiva de los adultos, reiteró: "Tomasu Spock y el capitán Kirk están juntos de nuevo como debería ser, lo que será beneficioso para la comunidad".

Como era de esperar, fue el humano quien habló primero.

"Senik, sé que solo has querido ayudar, pero las personas no son ecuaciones para equilibrar y reequilibrar", dijo Jim, comenzando lentamente. "Es mucho más complicado que eso. Siempre tendremos nuestros desacuerdos y malas comunicaciones porque todavía nos estamos aprendiendo mutuamente ". Jim miró a Spock significativamente. "Nos dimos esta segunda oportunidad, y es nuestra para hacer de ella lo que queremos".

Senik asintió con la cabeza, sus oídos calentándose por la vergüenza. "Pido disculpas por mi duplicidad, y..." miró a su madre, quien simplemente levantó una ceja. No, no hay ayuda de ese lado. "... y me esforzaré por ser más circunspecto en mi apoyo a su relación privada".

Spock asintió con la cabeza. "Si bien nos beneficiamos, ahora ves que tu apoyo fue tanto ilógico como inmoral".

"Pero necesario", respondió Senik, incapaz de contenerse nuevamente. Seguramente Spock podría ver que tal vez en este caso...

"Y lo que es necesario nunca es imprudente", dijo T’Mae, un proverbio repetido con frecuencia de la casa de Senik, pero que nunca había entendido hasta ahora. Spock se volvió para mirar a su tía con la misma mirada especulativa. T’Mae no parpadeó y no hizo más comentarios.

Jim sonrió. “Sabiduría vulcana, allí mismo. Mira mis propias decisiones ilógicas en realidad bastante sensatas y brillantes ".

Spock miró de reojo al Humano. "Una conclusión mal hecha de ese axioma que no exime a Senik de haber actuado mal".

"¿Estás molesto de que lo hizo?", murmuró Jim, empujando el hombro de Spock con el suyo. Spock frunció el ceño.

"No viene al caso".

"No, el punto es que los dos nos sentimos bien de nuevo por primera vez en semanas", dijo Jim, cubriendo audazmente la mano de Spock y mirando a los otros vulcanos. "Más importante aún, Spock y yo tenemos algo que queremos decirte".

Spock palideció. "No creo que ahora..."

"Bueno, todos iban a descubrirlo más temprano que tarde", dijo Jim, hablando sobre las objeciones silenciosas de Spock. "Es un gran paso, después de todo, no sabía si estaríamos listos para esto, pero sé que Spock necesitará su apoyo. Hemos pasado mucho en un corto período de tiempo, pero solo parece ser la opción natural después de todo lo que ha sucedido".

Sarek y T’Mae compartieron una breve mirada con los ojos muy abiertos antes de mirar a la pareja. Senik rápidamente pensó en una propuesta abandonada que nunca tuvo la oportunidad de presentar en los cuartos compartidos por el doctor McCoy y Jim hace meses y se preguntó si había incluido gráficos o citas sobre las relaciones matrimoniales entre los oficiales de una nave espacial.

"Lo que estoy tratando de decir es...", dijo Jim, sonriendo a Spock. "Vamos, no me hagas decirlo".

Spock miró a los tres vulcanos que esperaban el anuncio.

"Estoy renovando mi comisión en la Enterprise como primer oficial".

Si T’Mae y Sarek intercambiaron una mirada decepcionada y Senik dio un suspiro descontento, no parecieron darse cuenta. "Está bien, entonces", dijo Sarek. "¿No te arrepentirás de haber dejado el T’Rikh?".

"Como dijo Jim, las segundas oportunidades como estas se toman con ambas manos", respondió Spock, y miró a la cara de Jim, con ojos adoradores. “Solo lamentaría haberlo dejado ir”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas de autor:
> 
> ¿Qué puedo decir? Incluso los eventos felices en la vida (real y ficticia) pueden interferir. Gracias por quedarse conmigo hasta ahora si están ahí fuera :-)
> 
> :::: ::::
> 
> Notas de traductora:
> 
> Odio la forma en que este capitulo juega con mis sentimientos.
> 
> Y esperen, que en lo poco que queda...


	31. Camino

T'Mae se sentó frente a su hijo, catalogando textos vulcanos pre-reforma en la sala de estar de Spock. Se detuvo en su trabajo para observar a Senik en su trabajo. El niño casi había superado su túnica, evidente por las estrechas muñecas que sobresalían de las mangas. Sería más eficiente reciclar y reemplazar la ropa ahora mientras todavía estaban en la Tierra.

"El Alto Mando Vulcano me ha pedido que tome una posición con los geólogos en Nuevo Vulcano con el T’Rihk", comenzó T’Mae sin preámbulos. Senik levantó la vista de su PADD. "Si acepto, partiré en ocho días solares".

Senik asintió entendiendo, pero su ceño se arrugó en una pregunta no formulada.

"Tendrás que tomar una decisión", dijo. A pesar de la reciente solicitud, había pensado mucho en esto. "Puedes unirte a mí en el T'Rihk, o quedarte aquí para la segunda ola de colonos, o..."

"¿O?".

"Puedes descubrir que quieres hacer tu vida aquí en la Tierra".

"Ko-mehk, no tengo la mayoría de edad, y Spock no puede ser mi guardián mientras está sirviendo en una nave espacial", señaló Senik.

"Si estuvieras en Vulcano, tal vez hubieras intentado tu kahs-wan y hubieras viajado a la Forja para demostrar tu madurez y fuerza en los principios de Surak, pero ahora no habrá nada de eso", dijo T’Mae sin rodeos. “Sin embargo, has crecido como un ser de pensamiento independiente, y no puedo tomar esta decisión por ti. Tendrás nueve años, la edad suficiente para decidir a dónde te llevará tu próximo camino. Veré que te cuiden, sea lo que sea que elijas”.

Senik reflexionó sobre las palabras de T’Mae. En el interior, el corazón de T’Mae se hinchó y se rompió por su pequeño hijo. Lo suficientemente mayor como para decidir, pero había momentos en los que solo podía ver al bebé que abrazó, al niño que confortaba y al pequeño que estaba aprendiendo a operar su primer microscanner.

"Soy un científico", dijo Senik definitivamente. “Nuevo Vulcano está en gran parte sin estudiar, y proporciona un entorno fascinante con muchas oportunidades. Parece que todas mis necesidades inmediatas serían mejores con la primera ola de colonos y contigo”.

Si bien nunca lo expresaría, la decisión de Senik la complació. Se contentó con rozar su mano contra el cabello de su hijo. "Como tú digas".

"Al menos durante los próximos cinco años", agregó Senik, volviendo a su trabajo.

"¿Cinco años?".

“El comandante Davis de la Academia de la Flota Estelar me informó que habían considerado estudiantes de apenas catorce años. Intentaré después de mi decimotercer cumpleaños”.

T’Mae parpadeó. "Como tú digas".

Qué cosa tan sorprendente y hermosa es ver a tu hijo crecer en el universo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas de autor:
> 
> Solo un breve interludio, gentiles lectores, mientras nuestros dos oficiales de nave espacial favoritos se preparan para navegar por el amor, el universo y todo. La crianza de hijos como Senik debe ser igualmente aterradora y gratificante, ¿no creen? Muchas gracias por sus cálidos comentarios en el último capítulo.
> 
> :::: ::::
> 
> Notas de traductora:
> 
> Uno más hoy porque los dos de mañana es más… interesante ¿?, leerlos juntos.


	32. Caja Negra

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas de traductora:  
> Había olvidado cuanto frustraba este capítulo.  
> ¿Debería colocar una advertencia sobre lo que viene?

Tan pronto como Spock estuvo de acuerdo en que Jim tuvo razón todo el tiempo y estaba siendo un terco vulgar  — sus palabras, no las de Spock —, la vida finalmente comenzó a tener sentido. Jim lo llamó su nueva normalidad.

La nueva normalidad ahora significaba que Jim podía decir si Spock estaba trabajando o meditando a millas de distancia, ahora que sabía cómo percibir el vínculo débil entre ellos. Era como notar una sensación fantasma de un apéndice desconocido o ver un resplandor en una habitación oscura que en su visión periférica se volvería más brillante o más tenue en relación con la actividad mental de Spock. Jim intentó explicar el sentimiento una vez a Huesos después de otro examen físico completo ("maldito vudú mental Vulcano") y el médico concluyó que era el intento de su cerebro humano de procesar algo que, en principio, no debería procesar.

Jim y Spock intentaban navegar esta nueva normalidad con la mayor cautela posible. Jim razonó que no solo estaba tratando de reconstruir lo que tenían, sino que estaba agregando un estilo de vida completamente nuevo a sus parámetros de relación anteriores (para citar a Spock). Como capitán, Jim estaba veinte veces más ocupado que nunca. Aunque Spock renunció a su comisión en la T'Rikh y se le había otorgado el restablecimiento de su comisión, el papeleo oficial de Spock todavía flotaba alrededor de la sede y se estaba procesando, lo que no avanzaba casi a la velocidad que Jim sentía que necesitaba.

Lento, se recordó Jim. Lo estaban tomando despacio.

Por eso Jim estaba congelado en el baño de Spock, mirando el cepillo de dientes en su mano. Podría volver a ponerlo en su bolsa de lona, como lo ha hecho en los últimos tres días, o podría dejarlo en el soporte al lado del de Spock. Podría ser un mensaje alentador para Spock, otra garantía de que Jim estaba aquí para quedarse, de que podrían convivir armoniosamente como lo hicieron alguna vez. O tal vez Spock aún no estaba listo para eso.

"¿Jim?", el mencionado Vulcano llamó al otro lado de la puerta. "Debemos partir en siete minutos".

A la mierda, pensó Jim, dejó su cepillo de dientes en el soporte y abrió la puerta.

"¿Te he dicho alguna vez que puedes lucir colores neutros como nadie?", comentó Jim, moviendo los ojos arriba y abajo por el uniforme gris de la Flota Estelar de Spock, que solo era superado por su uniforme de instructor. Se preguntó si Spock todavía lo tenía y estaría dispuesto a traer su viejo uniforme a bordo de la Enterprise. Solo porque sí.

"Negativo", respondió Spock, y se volvió y caminó hacia la cocina, aparentemente inmune a las miradas de Jim, cosa que le molestó un poco.

Abajo, muchacho, se recordó Jim mientras entraba en la habitación que habían vuelto a compartir. No por sexo, sino porque tener al otro cerca era la única forma en que él y Spock podían descansar decentemente. Después de una incómoda primera noche en la que Jim insistió en tomar el piso, pero accidentalmente terminó acurrucándose junto a Spock después de caminar sonámbulo hacia él —desde el baño— habían acordado sin palabras continuar con el acuerdo. No es que a Jim le hubiera importado pasar un buen rato desnudo, tan solo los pequeños trozos de piel desnuda, que aparecían cuando el pijama de cuerpo entero de Spock (maldita sea) subía, era suficiente para hacer que deseara algo, cualquier cosa. Estaba empezando a sentirse como un personaje en una novela romántica victoriana, mirando los tobillos desnudos de Spock.

Distraído, Jim metió la mano en su bolsa de lona para sacar ropa interior limpia, solo para descubrir que no tenía ninguna.

"Spock, ¿te importa si me prestas unos calzoncillos?", gritó. Sin respuesta. Seis minutos y contando hasta que tuvieran que irse, tomó otra decisión de cruzar la línea y abrió el cajón de ropa interior de Spock para encontrar varios pares de calzoncillos reglamentarios cuidadosamente organizados. Agarró el primer par, revelando una caja debajo.

Una caja cuadrada, negra.

Una caja pequeña, cuadrada y negra, exactamente del tipo en el que uno coloca joyas.

Por un momento, Jim se quedó boquiabierto, tratando de imaginar qué haría Spock con esto y cómo terminó en el cajón de ropa interior del bípedo más organizado conocido por Jim. La mano que sostenía los calzoncillos prestados se cernía sobre él, la tentación de abrirlo era agonizante.

Jim tomó una decisión rápida, dejó caer la ropa interior y cerró el cajón.

Podía confiar en que Spock le diría cuándo quisiera hacerlo.

**_:::: ::::_ **

Si bien no se le ordenó oficialmente que asumiera sus funciones como Primer Oficial, la reincorporación de Spock le permitió ayudar en cualquier área de la Flota Estelar que requiriera atención. En toda la Flota estaban sufriendo por trabajadores capaces, incluso los reclutas de segundo y tercer año fueron retirados de las clases para compensar a los que habían perdido en la Batalla de Vulcano. En la improvisada oficina de Jim en el hangar, el armario de suministros había sido retirado para dejar espacio para la estación de trabajo de Spock. En las primeras horas, Spock demostró ser invaluable: Jim había limpiado más de su escritorio en dos horas que en un día completo.

Sin embargo, tenerlo una vez más tan cerca y en esta nueva circunstancia era... una distracción. Jim había creado algunas reglas mentales a seguir. 

  1. No hay besos humanos mientras estén de servicio (a menos que Spock lo inicie).
  2. Ningún beso vulcano en público (a menos que Spock lo inicie).
  3. Sin desnudos (a menos que las misiones lo dicten).
  4. No hay apodos lindos. Nunca.
  5. El coito posterior a una misión estaba en discusión.



Nada de esto era un problema cuando trataban de rescatar a Pike y derribar al Narada, pero cuando la destrucción de un planeta colgaba en la balanza, no había mucho tiempo para contemplar el flirteo en el interior de la oficina.

Tal vez una buena invasión klingon aclararía mi mente, pensó Jim con tristeza.

Leyó otra solicitud del departamento de comunicaciones, y justo cuando estaba a punto de colocarla en la pila de "tal vez", una docena de PADD se colocaron sobre su escritorio.

"Capitán, estos están listos para su aprobación y firma", le informó Spock. Después de depositar el documento, retrocedió. "Los dos primeros tienen elementos que requieren su inspección personal, los he resaltado".

Jim agarró la pila alta y los colocó en el lado "entrante" de su escritorio. "Pensé que todos los documentos que necesitan mi firma requieren mi inspección".

Spock sacudió la cabeza. "Las diez restantes son solicitudes de pedidos estándar consistentes con los procedimientos operativos del barco".

"Me gustaría mirarlos, de todos modos", respondió, agarrando el primero.

"Por supuesto, Capitán". Spock se paró junto a él un momento, antes de continuar. "¿Hay algo más que pueda hacer para ayudar?".

Jim miró su escritorio con sus montones de caos organizado, y no sabía por dónde empezar. "Podría necesitar otro par de ojos en estas solicitudes de personal".

Spock le tendió la mano al PADD. “¿Algo más, capitán?”.

“No, eso será todo, comandante. Gracias." Spock giró sobre sus talones y dejó a Jim para revisar doce documentos más.

**Cinco minutos después.**

"Su solicitud, Capitán", dijo Spock detrás de él, justo en su espacio. Jim se giró en su silla para mirarlo, sorprendido.

"¿Ya terminaste?"

"Es una forma estándar con la que estoy bastante familiarizado y mis habilidades de fluidez en lectura son significativamente más altas que la mayoría de los humanos".

Jim se mordió la mejilla con disgusto. Él lo sabía. "Bien gracias. ¿Se veían bien?”.

“Algunos pequeños detalles necesitaban más descripción sobre la competencia y capacidad de la tripulación. Esto aumentará la probabilidad de ser aprobado".

Jim extendió su mano para el PADD. "¿Oh? Gracias, lo arreglaré ".

Spock hizo una pausa. "Me he tomado la libertad de agregar esa información, capitán".

Jim parpadeó. ¿Ya? “Gracias, comandante. Esa es una cosa menos en mi plato ". Jim extendió su mano para aceptar el PADD, pero Spock no se movió.

"Capitán, ¿puedo hacer una observación?"

Jim dejó caer su mano. "Por favor."

“Como su primer oficial, es mi deber asesorar y ayudar. Estoy familiarizado con la Enterprise y su tripulación, y no usar mis conocimientos y habilidades es un desperdicio de sus recursos, particularmente nuestro respectivo tiempo limitado”.

Jim parpadeó. "¿Estoy desperdiciando tu tiempo?".

"Al invertir tiempo en revisar mi trabajo, la eficiencia de su flujo de trabajo ha disminuido aproximadamente un treinta y dos por ciento", aclaró Spock, su rostro era una máscara en blanco.

"Así que estoy perdiendo el tiempo".

"Esencialmente, sí".

Jim frunció el ceño, tratando de defender su ética de trabajo las últimas dos semanas. "Soy un tipo práctico, comandante. Todos estos procesos, formularios, el flujo de trabajo y el equipo: todavía estoy aprendiendo todo. Necesito saber cómo funciona mi nave antes de llegar allí”.

"¿Permiso para hablar libremente, Capitán?", Jim asintió, al mismo tiempo, sintiendo alivio y miedo de lo que Spock se muriera por decir.

“Su compromiso de comprender las minucias de los procedimientos de la nave es admirable. Sin embargo, no necesito entender cómo se prestan las aleaciones en mi equipo de ciencias para realizar mis deberes como Oficial de Ciencias".

El hombro de Jim se hundió con un profundo suspiro. Spock frunció el ceño preocupado. "Me preocupa haber comunicado mal mi mensaje con mi intento de metáfora colorida".

"No", dijo Jim, limpiándose la cara con la mano y esbozando una sonrisa. “No, entiendo lo que estás diciendo, y lo aprecio. No puedo esperar entender todo sobre la barco y un buen capitán conoce sus límites”.

"Pero uno grande conoce a su tripulación y confía para superar cualquier límite". Jim levantó la vista, sorprendido. "Algo que el almirante Pike dijo una vez", aclaró Spock.

Jim asintió con la cabeza. "Esto ha sucedido muy rápido", dijo, agitando una mano a su alrededor. "En un momento me estoy preparando para la graduación, al siguiente soy el capitán del buque insignia. Siento que están esperando que falle, y no puedo hacer eso". Levantó la vista hacia la cara de Spock, silencioso y sin juicio. "No puedo permitirnos fallar aquí, no cuando apenas comenzamos".

Spock dio un paso adelante y se arrodilló frente a él para que estuvieran a la par y Jim pudiera ver las pequeñas manchas de color dorado dentro de sus ojos marrones. Jim contuvo el aliento y resueltamente no pensó en una pequeña caja negra en el cajón de ropa interior de Spock.

"Jim", dijo Spock suavemente. “No fallarás. Eres incapaz de hacer algo menos que un éxito de lo que sea que te esfuerces por hacer”. Una mano se levantó para rozar los puntos psíquicos de Jim, un suave calor y una luz penetraron a través de su débil vínculo. "Es mi deber y un placer apoyarte de cualquier manera que pueda".

Jim llevó la mano de Spock a su mejilla antes de que el vulcano pudiera retirarse. "No creo que pueda hacer esto sin ti".

"Es mi intención que nunca debas hacerlo".

En ese momento Spock fue tan solemne y sincero, Jim rompió sus reglas mentales de decoro alrededor de Spock y presionó un casto beso en sus labios. Inmediatamente, el enlace se encendió más y Jim tarareó con felicidad sorprendida. "Sabes que se siente como...", pero sus labios fueron capturados, con bastante insistencia, empujándolo hacia atrás en su silla. Instintivamente, Jim agarró a Spock por los hombros para estabilizarlo, pero solo sirvió para acercarlos.

"Ahhh...". Labios suaves, lengua flexible y deliciosa fricción. La luz mental que era Spock brillaba más intensamente. "¿Qué...", los dientes y la lengua cayeron a un lado de su cuello, haciéndolo jadear. Jim sintió, en lugar de ver, unos dedos inteligentes bajar a desabrochar su cinturón, al instante escuchó sus pantalones abrirse. "Whoa. Tal vez deberíamos...", una mano firme que lo aprieta expertamente, haciendo que los ojos de Jim se cierren. “Ah, guarda esto para casa. O para el almuerzo". Ahí, eso sonaba profesional y nada desesperado.

Spock lo miró como si hubiera sugerido que fueran a patinar sobre hielo. "Ineficiente", murmuró, e inclinó la cabeza para acariciar y mordisquear la tierna carne de su cuello, haciéndole temblar y olvidar las objeciones. Concediendo a que Spock debe ser el experto en todo lo relacionado con la productividad, Jim envolvió sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de Spock y comenzó a frotarse sin sentido contra él, disfrutando del brillo deslumbrante del enlace que acompañaba cada golpe.

"Muy bien", gimió, preguntándose si Spock también podía sentir la intensidad del vínculo, pero el otro hombre estaba demasiado preocupado por quitarse la camisa para responder. Jim pasó los dedos alrededor de la hebilla del cinturón de Spock, luchando por deshacerla cuando un golpe en la puerta sonó de repente.

"¿Jim? ¿Estás ahí?”.

Como si hubiera sido rociado con agua helada, Jim se sobresaltó, quitando las manos de Spock de él. Huesos.

En lugar de enderezarse apresuradamente, en perfecta lógica, Spock gruñó en voz baja, con el rostro oscuro. "No".

Las cejas de Jim se alzaron. "¿No?", repitió con voz ronca.

"Jim", llamó Bones de nuevo. “Tengo algo que hablar contigo. Abre".

Spock gruñó de nuevo, en voz alta, y Jim tuvo la sensación de que Spock había perdido el contacto con la realidad.

"Spock, tenemos que parar". Jim rozó sus manos contra la cara de Spock suavemente, tratando de sacarlo de donde estaba. No respondió, simplemente pasó los dientes sobre la yema del dedo índice de Jim, el enlace lo cegó mentalmente y lo desorientó un momento.

"Comandante, estamos siendo convocados".

Eso hizo el truco. El acero volvió repentinamente a la columna vertebral de Spock, y aunque sus ojos estaban muy abiertos, la locura se estaba muriendo rápidamente. "Sí, capitán".

"Un momento, Huesos", llamó Jim, ignorando los murmullos amortiguadas afuera. Spock se levantó y rápidamente comenzó a reordenarse. "¿Estás bien?", preguntó Jim en voz baja, abrochándose los pantalones. Le dio al otro hombre una media sonrisa, tratando de ocultar su preocupación. "¿Te rompí?".

Spock hizo una pausa para abotonarse la camisa del uniforme por un momento. "Mi vida es más intensa contigo".

Allí estaba. Sin avisos, sin tratar de proteger a Jim de la realidad del a veces frágil control de Spock sobre sus intensas emociones, solo la simple verdad. Jim se iluminó. "Bueno, lo tomo como un cumplido".

"Creo que es simplemente una constante universal".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas de autor:  
> Gracias amables lectores por sus comentarios, felicitaciones y cualquier agitación de brazos, apretones de alegría o cálidas palabras, ¡son muy atesorados!  
> :::: ::::  
> Notas de traductora:  
> ¿Lo ven? Frustrante.  
> Y esperen al que sigue.


	33. En un Bar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas de autor:  
> Para Sunshineditty, que quería "Spock Prime, Spock y Senik entran a un bar". Así que aquí está. Más o menos.

Spock se encontraba parado torpemente en el umbral de la cantina del Centro de Transporte Interestelar de San Francisco buscando una cara familiar en la multitud de viajeros. Miró con atención hasta que encontró a su humano rubio sentado en una mesa, escuchando atentamente a dos vulcanos que Spock pudo identificar de inmediato. Instintivamente, el hombre registró el reconocimiento de Spock y los ojos azules se encontraron con los suyos, Jim comenzó a señalar hacia donde estaban sentados.

"Viejo Spock, Tomasu Senik, larga vida y prosperidad", dijo Spock formalmente. "Jim, espero no haberte hecho esperar".

"Estábamos intercambiando historias mientras esperábamos", dijo Jim, sacando el asiento junto a él. Spock se deslizó en el taburete y aceptó agradecido el té que Jim le había ordenado. "Su transporte para la colonia no estará aquí hasta dentro de otra hora".

"Viejo Spock, por favor continúe su historia", solicitó Senik. Jim asintió alentadoramente, pero Spock notó que los ojos del anciano se movían curiosamente hacia él.

"No creo que mi contraparte aprecie la narración de este evento", dijo. Spock frunció el ceño y arqueó una ceja interrogante hacia Jim.

"Viejas misiones", respondió Jim. "Estaba a punto de decirnos dónde intentó matar al otro yo".

Las cejas de Spock se arquearon, pero como no pudo crear una respuesta, permaneció en silencio.

"¿Cuál fue el antecedente de este comportamiento inusual, Viejo?", preguntó Senik.

El viejo Spock tomó un largo trago de su bebida  — ¿era un batido de chocolate? — y se aclaró la garganta dramáticamente.

"Fue el pon farr".

Los ojos de Senik se volvieron tan redondos como platos y se inclinó unos centímetros hacia delante, con una ávida curiosidad pintada claramente en su rostro.

"Siento que debo objetar...", comenzó Spock, pero fue interrumpido por el  _ "¿Qué es pon farr?" _ de Jim

"Es un momento en la vida de cada vulcano donde la necesidad biológica de..."

"De nuevo, debo objetar", dijo Spock con más firmeza, mirando entre Senik y Jim.

"¿A qué objetas?", preguntó el anciano plácidamente, bebiendo su bebida como si nada, como si no hubiera estado a punto de hablar de uno de los fenómenos más tabú de la biología vulcana en un concurrido bar.

"El lugar", dijo Spock. "Este no es un tema del que quisiera hablar delante de los... no iniciados".

Se refería a Jim, por supuesto, pero Senik fue el primero en objetar.

"Por el contrario, tomasu, ya he estudiado y explicado las ocurrencias y predisposiciones biológicas humanas y vulcanas más comunes, pero como no podía explicar la fisiología híbrida, el informe del viejo Spock sería el más..."

"¿Qué es pon farr?", preguntó de nuevo Jim.

"... datos que faltan en mi evaluación de viabilidad matrimonial", continuaba Senik.

Spock estuvo casi agradecido de escuchar eso, ya que fue suficiente para distraer a Jim. "Senik...", comenzó Jim, seguramente listo para censurar el comportamiento del niño.

"No es un experimento", se defendió Senik primordialmente. "Simplemente he compilado información general y fácilmente obtenible de la xenopsicología y la información del personal de la Flota Estelar en una breve presentación".

"Fascinante", comentó el anciano. "¿Quizás podría revisar su presentación y proporcionar los datos faltantes que necesitas?".

El chico se animó. "He venido preparado", anunció, desenterrando una unidad de proyección portátil y configurándola para exhibirla en la pared de la barra, incitando el interés entre los otros clientes. "Tengo ayudas visuales".

**_:::: ::::_ **

Un minuto después de la presentación, Spock estaba listo para irse, pero Jim había maniobrado su silla de tal manera que bloqueara la única salida discreta. En el minuto tres, estaba listo para ponerse de pie y exigirle a Senik que cesara su conferencia, pero tanto Jim como su contraparte mayor lo habían mirado, silenciándolo efectivamente. Pero para el minuto seis, estaba calculando la mejor manera de catapultar su té a la unidad de proyección portátil mientras lo hacía parecer accidental, poniendo fin al gráfico tras gráfico de la viabilidad de su potencial estado connubial con Jim.

"Si tan solo mi Jim y yo hubiéramos tenido el beneficio de los esfuerzos de este joven", dijo el anciano con pesar mientras Senik revisaba las prácticas de cría de descendientes entre tipos comunes de unidades familiares humanas. "Lamento el poco tiempo que tuvimos".

"Él tiene un buen argumento", murmuró Jim suavemente.

El sistema respiratorio de Spock dejó de funcionar temporalmente. Ciertamente había considerado la idea, en numerosas ocasiones. Más que considerarlo, había investigado el lugar exacto donde su padre y su madre habían hecho su compromiso en la Tierra y había preguntado por el proceso de doble ciudadanía en Vulcano, cuando había un Vulcano, y había considerado todos los comentarios que Jim había hecho sobre matrimonios de conocidos (Vega 5, exagerado. Ramos, probablemente alérgico. Ceremonias betazoides, interesante). El establecimiento de bebidas (ahora sala de conferencias) de una terminal de transporte no era el lugar óptimo que Spock hubiera seleccionado para este tema en particular. Deberían haber cenado, al menos. Iluminación tenue. Música, tal vez.

No, Senik no es el único que compiló datos sobre el tema.

Jim se volvió para mirarlo, una mirada casi compasiva en sus ojos. "Spock, está bien".

"Esto no es aceptable", respondió, incapaz de mirar hacia atrás en los cuadros y gráficos que se mostraban en la pared para que todos los usuarios los revisen. "No es así como quería abordar el tema".

"Necesitas despertar".

Spock sacudió la cabeza suavemente. ¿Se había estado retrasando innecesariamente? "No, Jim, mis ojos están abiertos, y tal vez ahora es el mejor momento para..."

"¡Despierta!", repitió Jim, esta vez más fuerte, sorprendiéndolo. "¡DESPIERTA SPOCK!".

Spock abrió los ojos para ver a Jim sobre él en su habitación, los ojos azules casi brillando en la oscuridad cercana.

"Tenías un mal sueño".

Spock no pudo contradecir la declaración. "Estoy bien. Por favor, vuelve a dormir”.

"¿De qué se trataba esta vez?".

Los sueños de Spock, un nuevo desarrollo desde su débil vínculo, eran una fuente constante de fascinación para Jim. Tenía la teoría de que Spock podía captar fragmentos de los pensamientos subconscientes del humano. En su mayoría, Spock soñaba con Vulcano, la Enterprise y su madre. A veces soñaba con cosas que nunca vio o experimentó, lo que le dio algo de peso a la sugerencia de Jim.

"Senik estaba presentando un nuevo estudio", respondió Spock.

Jim resopló. "Bueno, estaba soñando con batidos". Spock inclinó la cabeza, recordando el sueño. ¿Jim también había estado pensando en el matrimonio?

"Por favor, vuelve a dormir".

Jim bostezó ampliamente en respuesta y se colocó de lado, volviendo rápidamente a un sueño profundo. Cuando Spock estuvo absolutamente seguro de que estaba dormido, salió de la cama y se dirigió a su cómoda para encontrar una cierta caja negra. Mientras miraba el contenido de la caja, Spock reflexionó sobre sus propios sueños y los sueños de otro, perdidos hace una vida en otro universo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas de autor:  
> Lectores gentiles, les agradezco amablemente por leer.  
> :::: ::::  
> Notas de traductora:  
> Había olvidado cuánto amaba este capítulo y cuán frustrante podía ser porque es solo un maldito sueño.   
> De todas formas, es bastante divertido.


	34. Realmente en un bar

Senik estaba parado torpemente en el umbral de la cantina del Centro de Transporte Interestelar de San Francisco buscando una cara familiar en la multitud de viajeros. Miró hasta que encontró a su madre y su tío sentados con un vulcano anciano que no pudo identificar de inmediato. Comenzó a caminar hacia la mesa donde su gente estaba sentada, casi siendo derribado por un hombre bullicioso que balanceaba sus brazos en un discurso exuberante.

"Lo siento, chico", se disculpó el humano, demasiado fuerte para el suave rugido del bar, y continuó su estridente historia con entusiasmo.

Senik no le hizo caso, estaba seguro que a pesar de su naturaleza ilógica, deficiencias sensoriales y comportamientos desagradables, encontraba a estos humanos y su planeta fascinantes, y era poco probable que encontrara algo igual cuando se fuera.

"Senik-kam", dijo T’Mae en saludo, y extendió su mano hacia el anciano Vulcano sentado sobre la mesa, "Este es el viejo Spock. Él viajará con nosotros al puesto de Gamma”.

Senik reconoció al anciano como el invitado del funeral de Ezyet Amanda, el hombre que primero sugirió una afinidad inusual (amor) entre Jim y Spock. Era un recuerdo que Senik no había reexaminado, pero ahora que lo reflexionó, Senik se vio obligado a observar la sutil, pero inusual pigmentación del ojo del Vulcano y la forma de su nariz, e inmediatamente llegó a la conclusión correcta.

"Eres Spock", dijo Senik, en lugar de saludar.

El anciano asintió, pero no dijo nada más, pero rápidamente cerró y abrió su ojo izquierdo en una señal no verbal terrana de camaradería o de secreto compartido, Senik no pudo discernir cuál. Quizás la implicación obvia de la presencia del viejo Spock en un universo alternativo no era para investigación científica.

T’Mae simplemente hizo un gesto a Senik para que tomara el taburete junto a ella, junto al cual se estaban tres bolsas para su viaje a la colonia. Como la primera ola de colonos, se les había aconsejado que empacarán ligera, pero lógicamente. Las naves estarían cargadas con la mayoría de los suministros y equipos necesarios para sus primeros seis meses solos en el planeta, y luego llegaría la próxima ola de colonos.

Justo cuando Senik tomó su asiento, listo para preguntar sobre la ocupación designada para el anciano en el asentamiento, una voz habló por encima de su cabeza.

"Me han informado que su transporte estará listo para ser cargado en cinco minutos".

Sarek se levantó y tomó su mochila. "Asumí erróneamente que hoy estarías ocupado con negocios de la Flota Estelar", comentó.

"Nos despediremos", respondió Spock, y rápidamente liberó a Senik de su mochila y salió de la cantina a la terminal de carga sin decir una palabra más.

Senik estaba a punto de protestar cuando una voz ronca susurró: "Es tradición".


	35. Despedida

Spock los condujo a la última terminal donde una pequeña cola de vulcanos comenzó a formarse, cada uno con sus bolsas casi idénticas, hablando en voz baja. Solo tomaron nota superficialmente de su grupo que acababa de entrar. Jim, con su uniforme de la Flota Estelar, ya los estaba esperando. Estaba hablando cordialmente dos oficiales vulcanos con uniformes de navegador y primer oficial. Cuando los vio, les sonrió y rápidamente se excusó de los oficiales para unirse a su grupo.

"No pensaron que los dejaríamos ir sin un adiós adecuado, ¿verdad?", preguntó Jim.

Todos en el grupo, excepto uno, se habían acostumbrado a las preguntas retóricas humanas, así que T’Mae fue la única en responder. "Es ilógico notar la inminente terminación de nuestra proximidad frecuente de nuevo, capitán Kirk".

"Pero es necesario", respondió Jim con una sonrisa. "Y lo que es necesario nunca es imprudente". T’Mae, que no era propensa a ser encantada por los modales de otra persona, admitió, inusualmente, el punto.

“Capitán Kirk, fue un honor. Que continúes en paz y prosperidad toda tu vida. Adiós". Jim le devolvió el sentimiento en un pasable Golic, y se volvió para despedirse de Sarek.

T’Mae se volvió hacia Spock y dudó un momento. "Siempre estaré endeuda, al’tom’ot. Cuidar de lo mío cuando no pude, llevarme a su casa cuando no tuve ninguna, estos son actos de bondad y valentía que la mayoría nunca guardará en los registros de la historia, pero nunca serán olvidados en mi memoria”. Miró de nuevo a Senik, que esperaba pacientemente en la parte de atrás del grupo. "Ni la suya, ya que es mejor por conocer a su primo".

"Siempre serán bienvenidos en mi casa", le recordó Spock suavemente.

"Puedes esperarnos antes de lo que puedes anticipar", le recordó T’Mae. “Senik ha declarado su intención de postularse a la Academia. Si bien es posible que no residas en la Tierra, aún puede unirse a ti en la Enterprise", dijo T’Mae, con un brillo en sus ojos.

"Ese es un esfuerzo ambicioso", comentó Spock. "Sin embargo, su trabajo se ha caracterizado por su entusiasmo y minuciosidad, no esperaría nada más que una aplicación ejemplar".

“Me complace tu evaluación. Te lo enviaré en tres años, entonces ". La ceja de Spock se alzó sorprendida. "Paz y larga vida", dijo y dejó a Spock ligeramente aturdido detrás. Sarek dio un paso adelante, con lo que, parecía, una expresión de cariño en su rostro.

“Adiós, hijo. Confío en que tu transición de regreso a la Flota Estelar sea fluida. Llevarás a cabo tu posición de manera admirable”.

"Sí, padre."

"Estoy complacido", dijo Sarek y luego miró alrededor de la terminal llena de gente. Se inclinó un poco hacia adelante, bajando la voz a un tono tranquilo. "¿Y el otro problema?".

Los ojos de Spock se abrieron un poco, mirando brevemente a un Jim ajeno, que escuchaba con gran atención lo que decía su contraparte mayor en tonos insistentes. "Todos los asuntos que necesiten mi atención se resolverán en los momentos apropiados".

"Como tú digas", respondió Sarek. “Adiós, hijo mío. Larga vida y prosperidad".

Spock levantó la mano para devolver el ta'al de su padre y lo observó caminar hasta el final de la cola para unirse a T'Mae, pero se dio la vuelta cuando escuchó las palabras "y cuando caiga con una fiebre inesperada, sería sabio que…”, se apresuró al lado de Jim para interrumpir la conversación.

Sería lógico tener esta conversación con Jim pronto, incluso su subconsciente le había estado diciendo esto.

"Embajador", comenzó Spock, metió la mano en el bolsillo y sacando una pequeña caja negra. Tanto el viejo Spock como Jim lo miraron con cierta sorpresa. "No podía dejarte ir sin devolver esto".

Su contraparte la abrió y sonrió ante el contenido. Senik no pudo evitar ponerse de puntillas para mirar por encima del brazo, encontrando un relicario de metal con Golic que no podía discernir. Se leía "hermano/amante" o "queso derretido".

"Como ha cumplido su propósito, ya no podría justificar mantenerlo", dijo Spock al anciano, confiando que el contenido del relicario sería confidencial hasta que su propietario deseará compartirlo nuevamente.

"Confío en que su mensaje continuará inspirándote", dijo el otro, pasando un dedo por el relicario y guardando rápidamente la pequeña caja entre sus propias túnicas. Spock asintió con la cabeza, de acuerdo, pensando en otra caja negra que guardó con seguridad en la cocina en una olla de sopa, el único lugar en sus habitaciones que, estaba más del 98.4 por ciento seguro, Jim nunca miraría.

"Espero con interés escuchar sus aventuras", dijo el anciano.

"Y nosotros, las suyos", respondió Spock. "Buena suerte", dijo, y compartió una mirada de complicidad con él mismo, ignorando el resoplido de incredulidad de Jim.

Tanto Jim como Spock se giraron al unísono para enfrentar a Senik, el último de los colonos. Jim se arrodilló sobre una rodilla, y Senik notó que esta posición ya no los hacía estar cara a cara, ya que había crecido seis centímetros. Spock se cernía al lado del hombro de Jim manteniendo su postura formal.

"¿Requieres algo antes de abordar?", preguntó Spock primero.

Senik miró alrededor de la terminal. "Este es un momento inoportuno para adquirir cualquier necesidad, si la tuviera", hizo reír a Jim.

"¿Pero estás listo?", reiteró Jim. "¿No necesitas ningún suéter o paquete de cuidados o algo así?".

"Mis necesidades se satisfarán adecuadamente en el puesto Gamma, como lo destaca el plan de asentamiento del Consejo Vulcano".

Los ojos de Jim se arrugaron por las esquinas y se puso de pie. "Bueno, supongo que ya has crecido y no tiene sentido preocuparnos por ti, ¿verdad?".

"Preocuparse es ilógico", acordó solemnemente Senik.

"Bien entonces." Jim respiró hondo. “Advertencia justa, quiero abrazarte. ¿Eso está bien?”.

Senik hizo una pausa, consideró la solicitud y asintió tentativamente. Jim envolvió ambos brazos alrededor de los hombros delgados y se sorprendió al sentir que los brazos de Senik se estiraban para corresponder. "Mantente a salvo, ¿de acuerdo?", susurró en el pelo del niño. Los ojos oscuros se levantaron para encontrarse con los suyos y Senik dejó caer los brazos.

"Capitán Kirk, la seguridad y salud son primordiales en cualquier expedición de asentamiento", anunció, ligeramente ofendido por la sugerencia de Jim de que Senik haría cualquier cosa menos que adherirse a la más alta regulación de seguridad. "El veintitrés por ciento de todas las muertes entre colonos interestelares se pueden prevenir mediante el simple cumplimiento de las pautas de aparatos, transportadores y agricultura".

"Es una frase común que se dice por afecto, y no una insinuación de normas de seguridad personal deficientes", explicó Spock suavemente.

"Entiendo", dijo Senik. "Ten la seguridad, capitán Kirk, que mantendré todas las prácticas recomendadas para los procedimientos de seguridad en todo momento".

Jim no pudo evitar una sonrisa. "No esperaría nada menos".

Senik se volvió hacia Spock. "Te animo a que demuestres los más altos estándares de seguridad en tu conducta también, tomasu".

"Considero que es mi deber principal", respondió Spock solemnemente. "A su vez, te animo a que encuentres pasión y sabiduría en todos tus esfuerzos".

Levantó la mano para cepillar brevemente el cabello del niño en un gesto aceptable de afecto y fue sorprendido cuando el niño se tambaleó hacia adelante y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cintura en un abrazo humano. Él le devolvió el gesto, ignorando las miradas curiosas que estaban recibiendo de los vulcanos en cola.

"Gracias", susurró Senik, tan suavemente que Spock casi no lo oyó.

"Eres siempre bienvenido".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas de autor:
> 
> Quedan tres pequeños capítulos (necesitaban ser ajustados suavemente), ¡y es el final! Amables lectores, gracias por leer.
> 
> :::: ::::
> 
> Notas de traductora:
> 
> ¡Ay, mi niño! 
> 
> No estoy llorando, tú estás llorando.
> 
> Esta parte siempre me llega demasiado. 


	36. Nunca lo hemos dicho

Jim y Spock regresaron por la terminal hacia los transportes que los llevarían de regreso a su oficina en el hangar.

"Cuando regresemos, me gustaría hablar sobre las especificaciones de la matriz de sensores. Tenemos un estudio interesante en nuestra primera misión en el cuadrante Tau, me gustaría saber cuántos datos podríamos obtener de... ¿Cuál era ese planeta, otra vez? "

"Nibiru", respondió Spock.

"Es un país de las maravillas geológicas, a juzgar por el estudio inicial, espera hasta que veas la configuración de la placa tectónica, nunca he visto algo así", dijo Jim entusiasmado, un poco sorprendido cuando Spock no se puso blando y con los ojos saltones como siempre lo hacía cuando Jim se apasionaba por la geología. "¿Algo mal?".

"No", comenzó Spock, luego modificó. "Tengo una consulta sobre tus intercambios con mi contraparte". Jim se encogió de hombros, por lo que Spock continuó. "¿Qué ha compartido contigo sobre su vida con su propio Jim Kirk?".

"Nada específico", Jim pensó y frunció el ceño. “Tengo la impresión de que se arrepiente mucho cuando se trata de él, como si hubieran tenido muy poco tiempo. Pero creo que realmente amaba a su Jim", dijo, y luego alarmado, comenzó a retroceder" No es que no, quiero decir, sé que sientes, es decir, siempre has estado... "

Spock dejó de caminar y se volvió para mirar al otro hombre.

"Jim, sé que no he hablado de eso en voz alta, pero...", miró a su alrededor, receloso de los viajeros ocupados e indiferentes que pasaban, y bajó la voz. "Te amo. Si sospechabas que sentía algo menos, te has equivocado”.

Todo el aire salió de los pulmones de Jim mientras simultáneamente sentía que su pecho explotaría. Debió haberse visto molesto o enfermo, porque Spock lo llevó firmemente hacia un lado para que los pasajeros dejarán de caminar alrededor de ellos.

"¿No sabías de mis sentimientos?", Spock parecía vagamente molesto por la idea.

Jim se rio. "Lo sabía, por supuesto que lo sabía, pero nunca habíamos dicho...". Ni una sola vez, y Jim había racionalizado que no era necesario decirlo, pero ahora que escuchó las palabras, marcó la diferencia. Por lo menos, fue agradable escucharlo. "También te amo".

Lo que era incorrecto decir, juzgando la expresión perturbada de Spock. Miró furtivamente a su alrededor, incluso miró hacia el techo como si juzgara la iluminación, y suspiró. "Jim, deberíamos volver a esta conversación en otro momento, mutuamente aceptable".

"¿Oh?". Su expresión perpleja se convirtió en una sonrisa descarada. "¿No te puede interesar perder el tiempo en un baño de la terminal?".

"No".

Jim suspiró ante la respuesta predecible de Spock. "Algún día finalmente me llegaremos a eso. Solo piensa, hay tantas cosas que tenemos que hacer. Nunca me uní al club Warp 9".

"No estoy al tanto de tal asociación".

"Solo puedes unirte si has tenido relaciones sexuales mientras navegabas en un barco al menos..."

"Como la Enterprise solo estaría a esa velocidad si hubiera una misión urgente o un evento peligroso, es poco probable que tengamos... relaciones".

Jim se burló. "Eventos peligrosos, misiones urgentes, nuestras vidas en peligro, ¿estás diciendo que eso no hace nada en ti?".

Jim esperó expectante, pero Spock no hizo ningún comentario.

"Nos vamos a unir totalmente".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas de traductora:
> 
> Este capítulo es la definición de incomodo. Y la perfecta muestra de que, aunque está por acabar, esta historia aún puede jugar con mis sentimientos.  
> Solo esperen.


	37. Extrañar

Senik guardó sus pertenencias en la eficiente cabina y se fue a inspeccionar la nave. En cuestión de minutos encontró un pequeño banco encajado entre dos mamparos y se sentó con su PADD para leer el último estudio geográfico de la colonia. Estaba solo en el banco, pero a los pocos minutos entró el viejo Spock y se sentó a su lado, aunque había muchas otras opciones de asientos disponibles. El otro tenía las manos cruzadas en su regazo y miraba directamente hacia delante, por la ventana. Senik, subrepticiamente, miró por la ventana y vio que la Tierra se encogía en la distancia mientras se alejaban a una velocidad segura para dirigirse hacia Nuevo Vulcano, pero volvió a su lectura cuando el orbe azul y verde ya no era perceptible.

Había recorrido la mitad del inventario de minerales cuando el viejo Spock finalmente habló.

"¿Los extrañarás?", preguntó. Senik levantó la vista de su PADD para ver al anciano mirando por la ventana con una expresión algo melancólica. No era necesario preguntar a quién se refería.

"Anhelar estar entre personas en un lugar en que no he elegido estar es ilógico y fomenta el descontento con la situación actual".

"Creo que uno puede estar contento, pero lamentar la ausencia de otro. No es tan paradójico”, respondió.

Senik asintió una vez, y el anciano continuó mirando por la ventana, perdido en sus pensamientos, como diría Jim. Justo cuando esperaba que la contraparte de Spock permaneciera en silencio y cesará sus consultas improductivas, volvió a hablar. “Escuché que pasaste mucho tiempo estudiando el comportamiento sensible y las relaciones en la Tierra. Tu madre te describe como un joven científico prometedor. Dime, jovencito, ¿cuál es tu predicción del resultado de su asociación?”.

Consideró la pregunta, comenzando a tabular y analizar lo que sabía de política interestelar, política de la Flota Estelar y tendencias en el viaje de naves estelares, pero dejó de calcular a mitad de camino para reevaluar los datos que había reunido hasta ahora. "Sospecho que lograrán lo improbable y redefinirán lo imposible".

El otro vulcano levantó una ceja en una expresión tan familiar que Senik se sintió extrañamente consolado. "¿Cómo llegaste a tal conclusión?".

"Es mi evaluación subjetiva".


	38. Epílogo: Verte partir

**Muchos años después…**

Había varias reglas en la Casa de Spock.

Se celebraban los cumpleaños, pero se prescindían de los sombreros de cono. Después del incidente del 2262, el pastel de chocolate también estaba prohibido, pero si alguien notó que Spock tenía una debilidad particular por el pastel de zanahoria una vez al año, no se mencionaba en voz alta.

Cualquiera era bienvenido a cocinar en la cocina, excepto Jim.

Se servían galletas de la fortuna cada Día de Acción de Gracias. Un año, Senik creó un algoritmo que consideró que era más probable que reflejará un evento próximo, que se insertó en cada galleta de la fortuna a partir de entonces. Todos los años la fortuna de Jim mencionaba a las ballenas.

Continuaban participando en el ritual de "despedida". Si se le preguntará, Spock diría que valía la pena mantener una tradición de su madre. Jim diría que era porque Spock es sentimental y odia las despedidas.

Fue por esta razón que se habían reunido en la sala de transporte de la Enterprise, flanqueados por oficiales que se habían convertido en familia.

Senik había logrado ir unos días cuando escuchó la noticia, y Jim estaba agradecido por ello. Los vulcanos no expresaban dolor de la manera en que lo hacían los humanos, pero Jim sabía que sería mejor estar en la Enterprise entre personas que entenderían la pérdida que habían sufrido.

Le habían pedido a Jim que diera el discurso, pero esa mañana se despertó y se dio cuenta de que simplemente no podía. Afortunadamente no tuvo que explicar, Senik parecía saberlo y se ofreció voluntario.

El vulcano se acercó al estrado y se enfrentó al grupo reunido de oficiales de la Flota Estelar y dignatarios vulcanos, su rostro sombrío tenía una dignidad de la edad adulta que era algo desagradable de ver en el chico que Jim recordaba.

“Estamos reunidos para honrar a alguien que ha sido admirado y respetado por todos los que lo conocieron. Spock no apreciaría la acción de elogiar”, dijo Senik solemnemente, su voz ahora tenía un timbre profundo de un hombre adulto. "Tampoco toleraría el duelo, ya que es ilógico y promueve la ineficiencia". Eso provocó una risa húmeda de la tripulación, lo que sorprendió a Senik, quien por lo general no intentaba el humor, e hizo sonreír a Jim por primera vez en lo que parecieron días. “Sin embargo, creo que aprobaría un simple recordatorio de su vida y su valor”.

“Las personas que conoció se hicieron mejores por su conocimiento y su trabajo, y su misión más exitosa fue con ellos. Dejó una familia que lo apreciaba y lo amaba, y él devolvió ese amor. Entendió lo que era amar. Como persona de ciencia, nos recordaría que estas cosas son inconmensurables, pero más aún son de notable importancia y un excelente recordatorio de una vida que es un ejemplo para todos nosotros y el potencial inconmensurable dentro de todos nosotros ".

Jim se secó los ojos con el dorso de la mano mientras Huesos le apretaba el hombro con pena.

"Así que no con tristeza, sino con aprecio y un renovado sentido de propósito, encomendamos a Spock aquí, entre las estrellas, su lugar de descanso elegido", terminó Senik, bajando del podio.

Con un asentimiento de Jim, Scotty energizó el transportador. Jim se obligó a observar cómo la cápsula que contenía a Spock desaparecía en la nada. Permaneció de pie durante varios minutos, mucho después de que la mayoría de los reunidos se movieran de la sala de transporte a la recepción en el comedor.

"Lo hiciste bien", dijo Jim, cuando Senik se acercó a él. "Él habría aprobado tus palabras, creo".

Senik asintió agradecido. Cogió una sencilla caja policristalina que contenía lo último de Spock: su katra.

Jim se preguntó, no por primera vez, si había respuestas en la caja para él. "Cuando aceptó unirse a la Enterprise, no me di cuenta del poco tiempo que tendríamos con él".

Senik parpadeó a Jim en silencio, como si no estuviera seguro de cómo responder.

"Él sabía".

Jim levantó la vista hacia donde estaba Spock, su Spock. Desde la muerte del viejo Spock, había estado extrañamente callado dentro de su vínculo, pero Jim había aprendido a lo largo de los años cuándo sí y cuándo no hacer preguntas e investigar, y este era uno de esos momentos.

"Por un breve instante, antes de transferir su katra al arca Katric, hubo un momento de claridad". Spock hizo un gesto hacia la habitación que los rodeaba. "En la Enterprise estaba tan cerca de casa como podía estarlo en este universo". Spock miró alrededor de la habitación, ahora seguro de que solo estaban él, Jim y Senik, extendió la mano y limpió con ternura la última de las lágrimas de Jim. “No quería agobiarte con el conocimiento de su inminente fallecimiento, y fue un placer ayudarnos en nuestra misión a Rómulo por última vez, y ver la nave y su tripulación. Era como observar una vez más los días de su juventud”.

Kaiidth, seguramente es lo que dirían ambos Spocks. Así es como me gustaría irme, pensó Jim, y el conocimiento agridulce de la última solicitud del vulcano le permitió un poco de paz. "Vamos a mezclarnos, estoy seguro de que la ministra de Nuevo Vulcano se muere por saber cuándo finalmente nos retiraremos y haremos esa espléndida casa de vacaciones en Nuevo Vulcano".

Spock puso los ojos en blanco, o al menos su propia aproximación. "La ministra T’Lo no tiene tanta curiosidad por nuestros planes futuros". Spock retiró un pequeño relicario, un regalo de despedida, uno que Jim no había visto en muchos, muchos años. "En cualquier caso, creo que hemos recibido buenos consejos para la jubilación".

Los tres, con Senik sosteniendo el arca katric, fueron los últimos en salir de la sala de transporte. Mientras Jim y Spock giraban a la izquierda, Senik se detuvo y miró a Jim inquisitivamente.

"Con su permiso, capitán, quiero escoltar el katra del Embajador Spock a Nuevo Vulcano".

"Eso te lleva en la dirección equivocada a Andor", observó Jim.

"Lo veré irse", explicó Senik, acunando la caja más cerca de él. "Es tradición familiar".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas de autor:
> 
> Ahí está, amables lectores, el final. Para aquellos que han aguantado todo este tiempo, agradezco que lean y compartan la experiencia conmigo. Esta fue una historia difícil de concluir.
> 
> ¿Trilogía? Definitivamente, tenemos unos pocos asuntos pendientes, pero estoy comprometida a compartirlo cuando esté completamente hecho, no quiero que los lectores tengan que esperar tanto tiempo, leyendo solo trozos de lo que Spock podría esconder en su olla de sopa.
> 
> Nota personal: en este momento, en que publicó el último capítulo de mi séptimo trabajo, hace casi un año que compartí mi primera historia (Logical Match). Eso fue una gran cosa para mí. Ha sido un año lleno de cambios asombrosos y crecimiento personal, y si has sido un lector y has dejado un comentario, has sido parte de eso, así que gracias. ¡Galletas de la fortuna para todos! :-) walkandtalk.
> 
> :::: ::::
> 
> Notas de traductora:
> 
> Y termino. 
> 
> Siempre tengo sentimientos encontrados con este final, lo amo, pero me pone… ¿Nostalgica? ¿Triste?
> 
> Y recién me doy cuenta que la primera mitad del epílogo se malentiende bastante. O sea, cuando yo lo leí pensé: nooo, se murió Spock Prime, ¿qué clase de final es este? 
> 
> Porque esto ocurre, técnicamente, en el universo de AOS y generalmente es ese Spock el que se muere. Solo ahora me doy cuenta que todos los primeros párrafos usan Spock a secas y no hay nada que indique que están los dos “presentes” (excepto una pequeña frase fácil de olvidar con el drama siguiente), tomando en cuenta como es en TOS la película de Khan, es normal entrar en pánico y creer que la autora se fue por esa línea de desarrollo. O no sé, eso pienso, ¿ustedes se asustaron?
> 
> Cambiando el tema, a esta serie, Investigación científica, posee otras dos partes. La siguiente, Fuentes Primarias (ya completa), es una precuela sobre la historia de Amanda y Sarek. El primer capítulo estará publicado mañana, por si quieren leerla. En cuanto a la última parte, Revisión por pares, aun esta en publicación, lleva cuatro capítulos, así que no estoy segura de si ya traducirla o esperar a que este completa ¿que opinan?
> 
> Mientras decido traducire otro spirk, Entrega especial de la cigüeña, que forma parte de la serie Un T’hy’la entregado por la cigüeña, así que esta también va para rato. El problema es que no estoy segura de cuándo publicaré la primera parte, así que, si les interesa estén al pendiente esta semana.
> 
> Resumen de Fuentes Primarias:
> 
> Se ha dicho que el romance intemporal entre la humana Amanda Grayson y el embajador vulcano Sarek es una parábola perfecta para la ley y la ética interestelar.
> 
> Así es como realmente sucedió.
> 
> Precuela de Datos Objetivos.
> 
> Tercera parte de Investigación Científica.
> 
> Resumen de Entrega especial de la cigüeña:
> 
> Spock está solo y quería un hermanito, después de un malentendido y un accidente, un bebé Jim cae en su regazo por cortesía de una cigüeña. Tomando esto como que Jim es su nuevo hermanito, lo lleva a un día de diversión.
> 
> Gracias por acompañarme en esta traducción y nos leemos pronto.  
> Ciao

**Author's Note:**

> Notas de autor:  
> ¿Lógicos, alguien? ¡Me encantan esos vulcanos con sus pequeñas gorras de béisbol! :-)  
> ¡Gracias por leer!  
> :::: ::::  
> Notas traductora:  
> Los primero capítulos son bastante cortos, así que, creo, habrá actualizaciones diarias.  
> (1) Supongo que el juego de palabras funciona igual incluso con las diferencias de idiomas. Por si no saben bat=murciélago.


End file.
